Ripples
by Emerald dreamer96
Summary: A collaboration between Chu10 and Emerald Dreamer96. If Simba never experienced the stampede in his life and lost his father, how would his life be? A re-imagined version of The Lion King, in which Simba grows up in the Pridelands without his guilt or ever learning the motto of Hakuna Matata. However, is everything as sugary and as peaceful as it seems?
1. As it was

_**Emerald dreamer96: **_**This story was conceived while I was working, it was going to be the first half of a short story about different possibilities brought on by major characters dying early and how it might influence the world of The Lion King. It's grown into so much more, thanks mainly to first the support of **_**Chu10**_**and then her full collaboration in it. It took about 10 minutes for her to bring the story up to a whole new level.**

**This first chapter sticks pretty closely to the movie.**

**Hope it's as much fun for you to read as it's proving for us to write.**

_**Chu10**_**: So here we are, me and **_**Emerald dreamer96 **_**(the guy who brought you the wonderful one-shot **_**The Last Day**_**), collaborating on a story that sparked off from one of his unique ideas. I loved it, and after a night of discussion this story was born. It could count as my second big story that I'm working on, and for those of you who are following **_**An Alternate Storyline**_**, I'll be updating both this and that alternately, once per a week or two, when life permits. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it with him!**

Over the lands, deep in the heart of Africa, the first pale blue rims of light rippled the purple dawn. A cry, a song, echoed across the vast expanse known to many as the Pride lands. The song was calling for a celebration of new, young life that had just begun. The life of royalty. The life of a Prince.

In the Pride lands was where lions ruled over the lands as monarchs. To the other animals, they were a respected species that took care of the lands - the ones on top, the ones at the apex. Today, the King and the Queen were going to present their heir, the new Prince, to their subjects. From the crawling ant to the leaping antelope, the animals that formed the Great Circle of Life came from all around to gather under a huge, monolithic rock that jutted out to the heavens and pierced the skies, its promontory facing where the sun rose. It was known as Pride Rock, an iconic structure the home, fortress and symbol of power of the rulers of the Pride lands since time immemorial. Tall, majestic and many would say beautiful, visible from every point in the Pridelands it had always been where the animals assembled in times of peace and war.

The powerful Lion King could be described in exactly the same terms as his seat of power. He was the very definition of what a King was meant to be, Tall, powerfully built, thick manned and carrying an air of regality that somehow also contained humility and gentle concern. He stood on the Promontory watching the crowds gather.

As the massive gathering of animals gradually came to a halt, above them flew a hornbill, his plumage of rich blue and his orange beak reflecting the golden sunrise. The bird winged his way to the tip of the promontory where the Lion King stood, his thick auburn mane gently brushed by the wind. Landing in front the King, the hornbill tipped his whole body in a bow, wings spread out as gracefully as a fan.

The hornbill absolutely adored King Mufasa and the family that he and his family had been serving for generations. He wore a smile of humility, beaming at the King, yet it was tinged with pride and happiness for the new Prince. His heart rose when the King smiled back, nodding back. Not merely a servant was he, but a friend to the King as well. The hornbill was honoured.

Down below, the throng of animals parted respectfully as a figure stepped into the path of sunlight. He was old, and had to carry himself around with the aid of a branch that was fashioned into a staff. Two ceremonial fruits hung at the end, clunking in a rhythm as he hobbled towards Pride Rock and made his way up the steps. This mandrill, Rafiki, matched the meaning of his name. _A friend to all._ As he climbed the last step of Pride Rock onto the promontory, up came the King to greet his old friend in a warm hug.

The King lead the way back to the Lionesses who lounged around at the entrance of the den exuding a relaxed air of relief and joy for their sister who returned her mates affectionate nuzzle before giving her son who lay in her paws a tender lick, waking him up in time to see the aged mandrill looking down on him. The tiny Prince's eyes widened in curiosity as the shaman waved his staff a short way above his head, confused at first he soon became caught up in the game batting at the tethered fruit, a single claw extending in excitement.

Seeing the Prince's excitement, Rafiki's aged face wrinkled as his lips pulled upwards into a genuine smile. In a ceremonial and ritual act that defined the Prince as being born as a lion and having the birth right to the Pride lands throne, he scooped up ever so little an amount of dust from the floor of the den, and sprinkled it over the young cub, gaining a sneeze from him. Still focusing his eyes on the cub that was curled up in his mother's paws, he took one of the ceremonial fruits that hung from his staff. Known by only a few animals in the Pride lands and valued by shamans, it was a special fruit that held a sweet, sticky red juice. Dipping his long finger into the fruit and painting a streak of red over the Prince's forehead, Rafiki blessed the young prince with a charm of good luck, a protection from evil. The King and Queen smiled proudly at their new born son, so fresh into the world, his eyes full of wonder at the warmth and love that surrounded him.

Giving the Queen a nod of assurance, Rafiki gently lifted the cub out of his mother's paws, and made his way out into the golden sunlight of the promontory. With every step he took, he got closer to the top, and the animals lifted their heads and craned their necks to catch a glimpse. Then, as the shaman reached the tip, he thrust the young prince high up into the air, above the heads of the tallest giraffes.

The reaction was immediate and joyous. The monkeys cheered, leaping and drumming their rhythms of joy on the rocks. The zebras, gazelles and wildebeest bucked and reared on their hind legs in a show of happiness. The cheetahs nodded their heads gracefully, inclining their bodies in a cat-like bow, and the birds sang their jovial songs. Even the large and lumbering African elephants fell to their knees in respect for the Prince.

A bright ray of sunlight broke through the clouds, shining down on the cub. It seemed as if the Great Kings of the Past were smiling down unto the young Prince, who was still too young to catch the significance of the situation or how important a position he was in at the moment. As the King and the Queen joined the shaman and the Prince on the heights of Pride Rock, the animals gave another cheer, just as loud as the one was their new Prince, the birth of a new era.

Despite knowing the ins and outs of the ceremony Mufasa still hadn't been able to prevent his heart from skipping a single beat when Rafiki thrust the infant prince into the air. Nobody, not even Queen Sarabi noticed the momentary flash of fear in him. By the time he had made his way back to the promontory he had suppressed it but he still felt relieved when Rafiki brought Simba back to his mother.

Mufasa smiled wryly to himself at how paranoid he was, he wondered how anyone could consider him brave if he couldn't even make himself relax at a presentation ceremony. He was amazed at just how much love he felt for the little bundle of fur now hanging from Sarabi's mouth. Every little gurgle, mew and whimper brought a new wave of affection that completely overwhelmed him.

He stood alone on the promontory while Sarabi and Rafiki talked about something, he always felt a guilty thrill as he looked over his kingdom and subjects, he knew that it was of a King to serve his Kingdom yet he couldn't shake that sense of Pride when he saw all those creatures in one place in honour of his family. He knew such thoughts were unworthy and resolved to walk amongst them later and thank them personally for attending.

But such thoughts were just a distraction he was looking for one animal in particular.

"You promised me." He muttered sadly to himself.

He once more searched the now dispersing crowds hoping that he had merely missed the brown Lion, but no there was no sign of his brother. Mufasa felt his happy emotions drain away replaced by sadness and anger, he had deliberately sought out Scar the night before and told him how much it would mean to him if he would attend. Scar had eventually agreed, although Mufasa thought that it was more out of wanting Mufasa out of his mane. He noticed that Sarabi and Rafiki were looking at him so he forced a wide smile on his face and walked to meet them, and upon seeing his son again his smile became genuine and he felt his good mood returning. Scar could wait for later.

* * *

A grey furred rodent poked its nose at the ground, sniffing out for trails of leftover food that it could scavenge. The scent of killed prey was very strong in the den, but the smell of lion was not far off as well. It was a smell of danger and the mouse knew that it had to move as quickly as it could. It sniffed, and followed, and sniffed, certain it was on the trail -

It squealed in fright as a huge paw came down unto it, and rudely lifted it up, hanging the poor rodent by its tail. The mouse turned - and there it was, looking into the glowing, green predatory eyes of a _lion_.

"Life isn't fair, isn't it? I shall never be King..." A smooth, deep voice purred at the rodent. The mouse squealed and struggled, too in fear to even beg for mercy. "And you shall never see another day..." the lion lifted it to his mouth, opening his jaws and exposing two rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" A loud, pompous voice interrupted the lion, and in walked the blue-feathered hornbill from the Prince's presentation, Zazu.

The lion dropped the mouse in surprise, and the rodent scurried away into the shadows.

"What do you want," the brown-pelted lion said unhappily, looking down his nose at the hornbill and rolling his eyes. It was more of a statement than a question. He wanted the hornbill out of his mane. Such an annoying majordomo, he thought. And of course my dim witted brother has chosen him as a royal servant. How lovely of him.

Zazu changed his tone to a prouder one, and started to gesture animatedly. "I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way," he started enthusiastically, but then remembered why he was here for, and continued, not very happily, "and you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

"Zazu, now you made me lose my lunch," Scar sighed.

"You'll lose more than that when the King gets hold of you," Zazu crossed his wings.

"Ooh, I quiver with fear," Scar hissed the last word, baring his teeth at the arrogant bird. Just who did he think he was to talk to him in that tone? He could teach the bird a lesson, he thought, and smiled to himself, getting up and moving towards Zazu. Zazu noticed his change in expression and started to shrink backwards.

"No, Scar, don't look at me that way..." Scar prowled closer and closer. "Ahh help!" Zazu shouted as he flew off in panic, but Scar was faster. He clamped his jaws around the bird before he could escape.

"Scar! Drop him." Mufasa's deep voice commanded.

Zazu's beak parted Scar's lips and spoke surprisingly clearly.

"Impeccable timing your majesty," he complimented gratefully.

Scar sighed contemptuously spat out Zazu who with astonishing dignity for one covered in drool and who had just narrowly escaped being eaten picked himself up and started cleaning himself off while Scar approached Mufasa.

"Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners," Scar said with exaggerated cheerfulness.

Mufasa chose to ignore the mocking tone as he got straight to the point of his visit.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." He accused.

Internally Mufasa winced at the irritated tone of his voice knowing that the conversation could only go downhill from here. He was proven right moments later when feigned shock and remorse with obvious insincerity.

"That was today?! Oh I feel simply awful," he proclaimed, scratching the wall with his claws as he did so, producing high pitched, shrieking sound that made Zazu flinch. "Must have slipped my mind," he finished casually.

Zazu now fully cleaned off, broke into the conversation walking forwards from between Mufasa's feet before taking to the air in emotion.

"Well as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother you should have been first in line!" He ranted hovering closer to Scar's face and more importantly his teeth. Scar interrupted him by snapping at the air within inches of Zazu causing him to flee once again to the safety of Mufasa, cowering behind his leg.

"Well I was first in line, until the little hairball was born," Scar reminded him, bitterness seeping into his voice as he leaned closer to the frightened bird.

Mufasa felt the need to step it, he didn't like the way Scar was talking about Simba, especially since he hadn't even bothered to keep his promise to attend the Presentation.

"That hairball is my son, and your future King." He informed his brother meaningfully.

Scar's reaction was typically sarcastic. "Ohh I shall practice my curtsy."

The brown Lion had had enough of being lectured like a misbehaving cub; he began to walk past his brother towards the cave exit. Mufasa, despite everything, was still shocked at the rudeness his brother was showing him and called after him.

"Don't turn your back on _me_, Scar." Mufasa warned, putting emphasis on who Scar was disrespecting.

Scar paused and looked back, his voice taking on a sinister tone, losing its mocking humour and becoming something darker and somewhat threatening.

"Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn _your_ back on me."

The meaning of the words could not possibly be taken any other way and Mufasa could not tolerate such a blatant threat to his position, brother or not Scar had gone too far. He leaped in front of Scar baring his teeth for the first time emitting a low snarl.

"Is that a _challenge_?" He growled putting emphasis on the final word to underscore just what would happen if it was.

Scar flinched but quickly regained control and once more spoke in a mocking tone.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." He assured his brother, contempt and disrespect practically flowing from his mouth.

Zazu who had been looking forward to seeing the arrogant Lion who caused the King so much trouble being put in his place spoke again.

"Pity, why not?" He asked clearly irritated.

Scar looked down at the Hornbill with contempt but explained anyway.

"Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength - " Scar began before pausing at the final two words and looking directly at Mufasa to show what he thought about him. " - I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." He sighed. Scar then walked out of the cave without another word, and this time Mufasa let him go.

The golden King let out a deep sigh. There had been a time when the two brothers had been... well _brothers_ that could always count on each other for anything. They had been best friends doing everything together, sure there had always been a slight rivalry but it was playful and to be dropped the moment the other needed help or was feeling upset. Sinking into those idyllic memories was more than tempting but he knew that it would only make the current situation more unbearable, that past was dead and he feared it would never return.

Zazu also let out a sigh but his was more of irritation and exasperation.

"There's one in every family, sire...two in mine actually."He fluttered up onto Mufasa's shoulder staring after Scar.

"And they always manage to ruin special occasions." He finished.

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa asked not expecting an answer; he probably should have given how well he knew his Majordomo.

"He'd make a very handsome throw rug." Zazu commented, jokingly suggestive.

Mufasa smiled but felt obliged to reprimand his friend.

"Zazu!" He chided amusedly.

Zazu wasn't finished yet.

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him," he said happily.

The two chuckled as they to left the cave and headed out into the Savannah.


	2. Around the Pride Lands

**A/N:  
****Chu10: To all of the reviewers from last chapter, thank you very much for your take and support on the story! Emerald dreamer96 has really worked quite a lot on this chapter while I was busy, so you guys have him to thank for a good portion of this chapter. Definitely enjoying the composing with him, and here's where the story starts to deviate _just_ a little from the main storyline. Enjoy!**

**Emerald dreamer96: Well first of thanks to all the reviewers and also to everyone who's just read the story so far. I hope you're enjoying it and will continue to do so. This chapter contains a slight drop of change that will have some pretty huge ripples, hence the name. Chu10 as always was a pleasure to work with, some stuff came up for her but she still managed to really make this chapter work well.**

* * *

The King ambled along with a relaxed air, enjoying the warm feel of the lush green savannah grass on his paws and the gentle cooling breeze ruffling his mane, working nicely with the golden sun now approaching the height of its arc for the day. He had always loved patrolling the borders and walking amongst his subjects. On a day like today, it was made all the sweeter by the birth of a beautiful healthy cub, and he truly felt blessed. He dedicated a few moments to a silent prayer of thanks to the Great Kings of the Past for entrusting him with such a perfect life and such an important duty. He only hoped he proved worthy of their favour and could be the King these noble and ancient lands deserved.

His happy reflections were interrupted by an excited shout.

"Oh look, it's King Mufasa!"

A small coalition of cheetahs stood at a distance, happily greeting their King, nodding their heads in polite gestures to Mufasa, who was on his morning rounds of patrol. Smiling warmly, Mufasa walked up to them, his loyal majordomo perched on his shoulder.

"Thank you very much for attending the presentation today," he started, and went on to greet each of the cheetahs personally by name, causing the younger cheetahs to giggle with excitement and the adults to beam with pride.

He heard a fluttering sound behind him and turned in time to see a bird landing with practiced and natural grace.

"Ah Your Majesty, I'm sure your son will grow up to be just as handsome as you!" A secretary bird spread its wings out, bowing gracefully, its crown gently bobbing.

Mufasa's smile got wider - it was his first son, and having a subject speak highly of the cub made him swell with pride. Soon, there was a small gathering of a variety of animals around them, singing their praise for the King and his new born son. Zazu laughed, and turned to speak into Mufasa's ear.

"Your Majesty, you have no shortage of fans!"

"Fans?" Mufasa's brow raised in surprise. "Not fans, Zazu, they're my wonderful subjects - but more importantly, my friends."

"But Sire, it can never hurt to have more fanfare on your side," Zazu said in a sing-song King laughed amusedly at his majordomo.

A young elephant, who had been watching the exchange, stepped up shyly to the King, his head tilted to the ground and his little trunk curled up under his jaw. His mother, who stood behind him, gently nudged him with her trunk and encouraged him to step forward.

"Your Majesty?" The little elephant mumbled softly, not meeting Mufasa's eyes.

Both Zazu and Mufasa turned to the calf curiously.

"Yes, Kubwa, child?" Mufasa asked, his voice deep, yet not the fierce sounding King that the young elephant had thought it would be. The King even remembered his name, and that coupled with the approachable aura encouraged him to lift up his head, showing a sheepish smile, the corner of his eyes arching.

"I really like the new cub, he's very cute," Kubwa said, fiddling with his feet. The praise was shyly and softly delivered, but very sincere. "May I know if he has a name yet?"

"I'd really like his name to be...Simba," Mufasa said thoughtfully, "but I may have to discuss it with Sarabi first."

"Simba is a perfectly nice name for the young prince!" Someone in the crowd chirped, and the animals voiced their agreement.

"Well said, Sire!" Zazu echoed.

The atmosphere that morning was filled with such good cheer and warmth that King Mufasa could not wait to get home after his patrol and share his happiness with his wife and his son. The name played over in his head. _Simba_. Simba would make a very good name for my son, he thought, my son would grow to be a brave, noble _lion_, just like his namesake.

* * *

Rafiki was a strange sight, standing on one leg under his tree with his staff and tail at right angles to each other away from his body. He eyes were closed adding to the serene look of his face, with a sudden sharp movement he whacked the tree besides him, although he struck with surprising force it was still remarkable that it managed to bring down so many leaves.

He casually watched them fall eyeing the patterns made by the breeze and their descent he snatched one apparently at random and put it in his mouth chewing gently. He spoke apparently to thin air.

"Hmm... a fine name indeed." He said pleasantly.

Without another word the Mandrill set of towards Pride Rock for the second time that day, he should be there for the Kings arrival, after all names held power, they helped define a creature for their entire lives. The naming of a Prince was in his view as important if not more so than his presentation.

* * *

Just as names held power and defined a creature, Prince Scar, the bitter brother of Mufasa, fit his namesake like the stripes on a zebra. His old name was long forgotten and put behind him, replaced by the name that he thought fitted him more. That morning, he had been very annoyed by his brother. Didn't he have better things to do - like taking care of that hairball of his? Scar sighed, frustrated and feeling highly annoyed and angry at the thought that he might never be King. The _hairball_, he thought the word with contempt, was going to outlive him and become King before he even got a chance.

It was not fair at all, he thought. Absolutely _unfair_ that he did not even have the advantage of age to compete with the Prince. When it came to the gene pool, he was in the shallow end indeed. He stalked through the grass in the Savannah, angrily treading onto each stalk on purpose. Today, even the grass was annoying him.

Maybe he should have gone and seen the brat, after all he had eventually promised to but in the end the thought of watching those idiot creatures practically worship the hairball that had removed any chance of him taking the throne was too much to stomach. His brother even had the gall to come and lecture him about it.

What was he supposed to be happy for the one who had stolen everything he had craved by virtue of being born? He didn't hate the cub particularly after all he hadn't even seen the brat and he could hardly blame him for just being born. No it was his stupid brother once again ruining his life all the while acting so royal and proper.

"A royal pain in the behind more like." Scar thought to himself, the thought brought an image of ramming Zazu somewhere painful to mind, Scar smiled at the idea.

"Taka!" A familiar voice called out.

Scar didn't even have to look up to know who it was, only one creature still called him by that name.

"Sarafina, I believe that this will be the thousandth time I have to remind you that my name is Scar." He complained but with less fire than if his idiot brother or one of those intolerable Lionesses had called him by that hated name.

"Oh Taka, I can never call you that with a straight face, it's just such a silly name. I mean Scar? Come on. Besides I think Taka sounds much nicer, don't you agree?" Sarafina laughed as she spoke and approached him.

"Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't have chosen it." Scar retorted shortly.

"Don't always wear a frown on that face of yours Taka, it'll just make you look older and less charming," Sarafina shot back playfully, not the least bit affected by her friend's bad mood. Just today, the son of her best friend Sarabi had been born, and she was so excited to know that her own cub was due any day now. She was glowing, both with her pregnancy and her beauty.

"Oh Sarafina, you know how I simply _love_ it when you talk to me like that," Scar replied, his smooth voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't be like that," his friend walked up to him, "how's the cub? Have you seen him? Such a little bundle of joy. And to believe I'll be a mother very soon!"

The very mention of the little nuisance sent Scar into his bad mood again. "Yes. Well, forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." He started to turn his back on her and stalk away, but Sarafina caught up with him.

"Wait! Before you leave...you're going for the celebration feast as well right? I mean, it is your nephew after all, and it'll make Sarabi and Mufasa very happy if you did."

"My dear Sarafina, it would take a mountain to stop me from celebrating the birth of my dear nephew." He stretched lazily. "Now if you excuse me, I must be on my way - the Savannah is too crowded for a lion like me, you see."

She watched him go with a smile, she missed the old playful Taka but she enjoyed spending time with him even with his sarcastic bitterness, she was hopeful that he'd find his peace one day. Who knew, maybe being an uncle could bring out the best in him again. Just then she felt a kick.

"Ooh, someone wants to get out soon, don't worry little guy, won't be long before you're the centre of attention." She said soothingly as her tail brushed her stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, over the heads of the Pride Landers, flew the King's majordomo.

Flight. Freedom. Zazu loved flying, quite naturally what with being a bird and all but there was something more to it than that, he loved soaring high above everybody else, the thrill of catching a thermal to carry him higher the awe inspiring beauty of the world from above the... _no wait,_ he needed to focus, Mufasa was counting on him. Him! Zazu! The thought of such a noble King having such faith in him filled him with a different kind of joy than flying did but it was no less for it.

A once over of the Pridelands just to make sure everything was as it should be. He had been charged with the task as Mufasa wanted to return home quickly. He had stopped by Pride rock in time to see Sarafina and Sarabi having a gentle stroll and talking to each other before once more taking to the air and flying directly to the waterhole that had been some time ago he needed to get a move on, next up the grasslands overlooking the Gorge.

He flew for several minutes using thermals to rise up high without exhausting himself, he also was fortunate enough to have a strong wind blowing in the direction he was heading further easing the trip.

The Gorge was ancient and awe inspiring, and with its rugged beauty and huge timeless cliff walls it was even more impressive from above, like a gigantic _scar_ across the face of the land itself. He flew straight down the middle with the canyon walls on either side of him; it was the grasslands on the other end that interested him. He landed on an outcrop of rock and looked around. A few wildebeest loitered, but nothing special. He saw some dark shapes moving but on closer inspection he saw it was merely a few more wildebeest from a different herd.

He rested a bit before he took flight once again, this time heading towards the main hunting grounds to check on the herds, then he flew for some time enjoying the sun on the back of his wings. As he went to the Eastern border he noticed a dust cloud coming from a formation of hills, probably a rockslide he mused. He then headed towards the Northern border just to make sure it was clear as usual.

This time the flight was harder and he had to stop several times to rest and he had to take a slightly North-Westerly course to avoid flying against the wind and exhausting himself even so his wing muscles were starting to ache, his job involved a lot of movement, as Majordomo he had to always be ready for an errand or to fly to a distant corner of the Kingdom to catch up on the latest gossip but he was still pushing himself today, perhaps he could slow himself down and just enjoy the flight but he couldn't let the King down by slacking on the job.

He was so caught up in his internal musings that he almost didn't notice that he had eventually reached the Northern Border, all clear...for now. He briefly toyed with the idea of doing a few over flights of the Graveyard but he decided against the risk. He didn't want to land there and besides, he despised flying over such a wretched place, filled with the scent of death. There weren't even any decent thermals so it was difficult to fly over, until he would suddenly find a geyser throwing him slightly off course and buffeting him with scorching hot air. No, he decided, a quick scan from the Pride Lands side of the border would do.

He noticed a few hyenas emerging from the graveyard. He considered flying straight to Mufasa but then thought of a more elegant solution, he circled several times in front of them but maintained a safe distance, just letting them know that they were being observed. To his great satisfaction he saw them turn back probably not in the mood for a battle with the Lionesses. Zazu felt a surge of pride, he had personally deterred an invasion of his King's lands! He would need to tell Mufasa about this, he would have to do it gently, he didn't want to seem boastful or a suck up. No he just wanted Mufasa's approval; he would mention it in his report down playing it but leaving room for praise, he set off once more wishing to see out the rest of his duty quickly.

* * *

Mufasa and his entourage of well-wishers approached Pride rock, he felt obliged to warn them that the hunting party would be out later so they should probably scatter. They took it good naturedly enough; sometimes Mufasa pondered how the animals could have such respect for the Lions that killed so many of them. Mufasa enforced strict rules on what could be hunted and where it could be, and the Lionesses always made sure not to waste any meat. But still, killing another creature caused issues for Mufasa, his greatest fear was that he would one day cease to value life in all its glory. He knew that some Lionesses only thought of the other creatures as walking meals an attitude that he would need to stomp out of his new heir.

His new heir! He was a father, it still gave him a slight tingle whenever he thought of it, he found himself growing impatient to be home and see his family again even after a mere few hours.

He spotted a familiar Lioness walking towards Pride Rock, he called out and started approaching her. Sarafina looked up and even at this distance he knew she was smiling at him. He soon caught up with her, and she bowed gracefully before assuming a more casual but still respectful stance.

"Hello Fina my dear, what brings you out here by yourself?" Mufasa asked pleasantly.

"On a fine day like today, I just felt the need to wander, you know me." Sarafina replied.

"You always did love to explore as a cub." Mufasa recalled fondly, remembering several resulting adventures.

"I did, didn't I? Well if I didn't I wouldn't have found Ni so that's one cubbish habit that paid off." Sarafina replied in the same tone.

"Speaking of Ni, will I ever meet him?" Mufasa asked.

"Someday, he was a true rogue but he said he'd visit next time the wind blows him this way. He offered to come back with me but I knew that he'd hate every second, he just isn't the settling down type." Sarafina said, a touch of sadness entering her voice.

Mufasa felt slightly awkward so sought to change the subject to a happier one.

"I trust you will be attending the feast?" He asked.

"Of course! I won't be the only one."

"What do you mean?" Mufasa asked puzzled.

"I met Scar earlier, he said that he wouldn't miss the feast for anything, I think he just needed some time to get used to the idea of being an uncle."

Mufasa smiled, that was great news he'd have to thank his brother later, maybe he would even talk things out a bit. After all, they shouldn't be fighting so much, right?

"That's a relief." Mufasa said.

"Yes, well I'll be going to finish my stroll, Sarabi was with me earlier but Simba needed a feeding so she took him back to the den, go see your son again."

Mufasa needed no further instruction; he bid her goodbye and set off at once.

* * *

Sarabi sat in the warmth of the den, nursing her newborn cub. It was so tiny, so fragile, and it slept in her paws. Her every instinct was to be a protector and a mother to this new spark of life in this world. She couldn't wait for Mufasa, even if he was out for only a few hours, just so they could spend time together with this new bundle of joy. Licking the cub on the forehead, she looked down at his face and drank in every feature of his eyes and his snout. He takes after Mufasa's lovely golden pelt, she thought, a pelt fit for a King, and his strong jaw. It was definitely a handsome cub, and she was very proud to call it hers and Mufasa's son.

"Sarabi," came the voice of the lion in her thoughts from the den entrance. His silhouette stood as a strong shadow in contrast to the light that filtered softly in. The King, her mate, back from his busy morning.

"Shh, my love, it's sleeping," she whispered, smiling at Mufasa, who came forward to give his mate a warm nuzzle.

He laid down close beside Sarabi, looking to his new heir. The tingling feeling that he couldn't quite describe came to him once more, and he looked at the features of his son. He takes after his mother, he thought. He has her eyes and her beautiful nose, a handsome lion he will be. And he was proud to call it his and Sarabi's son.


	3. A Name, A Feast, and A Choice

_**Emerald**__**dreamer96**_**: First of I'd like to thank ScarredSerafim for his fantastic work on the cover, thank you so much both for the amazing work and putting up with our fussiness. Secondly just a general thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, you guys are great.**

**This chapter is definitely going to be one of the longer ones, we didn't cut it because we felt it worked better in one go. It's special to us because it marks the end of one phase of the story and the beginning of a different tone. I really hope you enjoy it, we sure enjoyed writing it.**

_**Chu10**_**: ScarredSerafim, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for the amazing cover done for this story. You're awesome!**

**This was truly one of the most challenging chapters to compose, due to personal reasons (I have a life, unfortunately) and because the story had to flow right…but thanks to **_**Emerald dreamer **_**here, it has been a great time! Long chapter ahead, guys. We hope you enjoy it!**

The King and Queen sat in the den, their bodies close around their young cub. It opened his eyes to his parents' touch, gazing up at them with a pair of soft eyes the colour of rust. It was so adorable, thought his parents, and Mufasa tried speaking to it.

"Come, say Daddy..."

The cub stared at him with wide eyes.

"Say Daddy...Da-ddy." Mufasa slowed his words down, his voice gentle as he spoke to the cub. It was amazing to see how the huge Lion King having so much love for something so small. Sarabi laughed, and when the cub felt his mother laughing, pulled his own mouth up into a smile.

"He looks just like you, Mufasa," Sarabi said as she nursed their son.

"I think he looks more like you," Mufasa purred back, nuzzling his mate. "Sarabi, I think I have thought of a name for our son."

"What is it?"

"Simba. I'd like to call him Simba."

Simba - the name meant _lion_ - powerful, brave and regal in all its rights. A name had to be given to a cub on the day of its birth, and if a shaman was present, he would be the one who blessed the name of a new cub in the pride. Very soon, the shaman of the Pride Lands, Rafiki, would be arriving for the naming ceremony of the young Prince.

A name went beyond its own meaning - a name meant that a lion had his or her own destiny to follow, and this name would be written down in history. It was what the Great Kings of the Past were remembered by. A nameless lion, or any other creature for that matter, meant that it held no responsibilities or connections to anything. The Prince would have to hold a name that bound him to the future of the Pride Lands.

The naming ceremony was a much more intimate affair than the presentation ceremony, only the Pride and a select few animals were invited. It was less formal with the guests lounging around on rocks. A couple of cubs wrestled playfully in the sun, under the watchful eyes of their mothers. Mufasa sat amongst his lionesses, debating whether or not it would be too unbecoming to scratch the itch on his back. It was starting to get to him, but informal or not, he thought the situation demanded some slight dignity on his part. But Kings, it was itchy!

Rafiki stood on one rock awaiting Sarabi to bring the cub. As it was common for every cub in the Pride to be sired by a single Lion, it was traditional for the father to play no role in the ceremony. That honour was reserved for the mother. Also, for the duration of the ceremony Simba would be called _Shibli_, the word for cub in the old tongue. Now was the final chance for the family to disown him before they gave him a name and the protection and obligations that came with it. Sarabi arrived carrying the cub in her jaws.

Rafiki spoke with uncustomary seriousness.

"Sarabi daughter of Maji, is this _Shibli_?" He asked.

Sarabi gently laid the cub down, and it looked up curiously at her. She smiled down at him reassuringly before looking up and starting the ritual.

"No, it is not." She replied feeling slightly silly but knowing the words of by heart.

"Do you accept that, with this name you make him your son in soul as well as blood?"

"Yes," she answered without hesitation.

"I ask again is this creature before me _Shibli_?"

"No."

"Then what is he?"

"He is my soul, my heart and my future. He will protect those he loves until the final moment, he will defend these lands against all enemies, and he will meet all challenges. He will offer strength, love and wisdom to all those who need it. His name is Simba, he is my son," Sarabi said completing the ritual.

The Lionesses and Mufasa who had found themselves holding their breaths without realizing it broke out into roars of approval. Despite being seen as a mere formality they had still found themselves caught in the moment. Sarabi beamed, and inwardly sighed with relief. Everything had gone better than expected, and now her heart swelled with the happiness at her son's name.

"You're our little Simba," she leaned down to nuzzle the cub, who snuggled up to her at her touch.

"Rafiki thinks it is a very wise name indeed," spoke the mandrill, leaning on his staff and smiling at the pair. The pride started to gather round, and Mufasa came up beside his mate and his son.

"Thank you, Rafiki," he said, opening his arms for a hug in which the mandrill returned without missing a beat. "Now," he said as he turned to the lionesses, "the feast will begin after the hunting party returns from the fields."

"Oh Kings, Naanda is in charge again, we'll starve to death before they come back." One of the lionesses cried out in mock despair.

The lionesses laughed, leaving Mufasa slightly puzzled. With Sarabi and Sarafina both pregnant at the same time, Naanda had been leading the hunting party. She'd been doing a decent job of it, not as successful as Sarafina or her sister Sarabi - but nothing that could be criticized.

The lioness in question raised a single eyebrow but did not respond in any other way as she marched stiffly out into the Savannah to resume the hunt, followed by the rest of the party. Mufasa was distracted when Sarabi nuzzled him slightly before moving to pick up Simba again; the remaining lionesses and cubs were all congratulating them and cooing over Simba.

Sarabi noticed that her son seemed to enjoy the attention with none of the fussiness young cubs tended to show towards large groups. That was probably a good thing given his future, she thought.

As Mufasa watched his son playfully swat at one of the lionesses' paw, he couldn't wait to announce the start of the feast. The hunting party had already brought back a huge, fat water buffalo that could probably feed the whole pride for a day, and even he was excited at the prospect of tucking into the slightly tough yet tasteful meat from the hunt. But one thing lingered uncomfortably at the back of his mind.

Where was his brother?

This morning, he did not attend the presentation, but Mufasa had decided that he needed to forgive his brother of that shortcoming, despite it being a blow to their worsening relationship. At least for himself anyways, because Scar did not seem to care at all. The older of the two brothers had felt angry, but now he knew he needed to forgive him. But if Scar did not turn up for the feast - he would _not_ be very happy with him at all.

The King started pacing up and down on one of the rocks, occasionally looking into the distance for his brother. As much as his pride kept him from saying it, he wanted for Scar to attend the celebration, to at least show up and show some respect for him and the new Prince. Since when had they come to be this way? Mufasa sighed. He really wanted the old days back, where he could still talk to Scar without any bitter emotions. Perhaps when Scar returned, they would have to hold a heart to heart talk. Yes, that was what they had to do. A talk.

* * *

The lion in question was also mulling things out, he had been wandering through the hills and was debating whether or not to head back. He knew that breaking the promise would probably do a lot of damage to his already dying relationship with his brother... but he wasn't quite sure if he honestly cared.

As he scrabbled over another rock pile left by the recent series of landslides and minor tremors that plagued this part of the Pride Lands, his mind was elsewhere, did his brother deserve such loathing? He had always at least tried to be a good brother and sometimes he wondered if perhaps they could go back to the way they used to be. Such thoughts were fleeting but they definitely existed.

Perhaps he should go to the feast; it was just a meal after all. The thought of seeing everyone cooing like idiots over the brat turned his stomach and his brother would probably lecture him in that oh so superior manner of his but on the other hand food was food and perhaps he would even have a good time, he couldn't avoid his nephew forever and there was a chance of mending the broken bond with his brother, the thought was uncomfortably appealing.

But that would mean accepting the loss of his birth right, it would mean accepting Mufasa and his brat as his eternal superior, and it would damn him to be the grass overlooked by their precious stars. No he should just go visit the hyenas... but was the possibility of a throne really worth such grief, there was he had to admit much worse lives than that of a member of the Royal family.

A loud, sharp cry caught his attention, and he idly watched as a lizard ran across the ground, his eyes followed the scampering movements of the creature. The strangest thing was, the lizard was hollering at the top of its lungs, screaming something that was almost incomprehensible. Scar scrunched his brows, staring suspiciously at the lizard, and trying to discern what was the mad creature going on about.

"Oh Great Kings! Run! Run for your lives! Save yourselves!"

Curious indeed, Scar thought, watching the reptile go. Was it because he saw a lion? Could he possibly be that scary? Scar smiled at the thought. It was like thinking a compliment to himself.

As if the Great Kings were sending a message indirectly, the lizard ran in the direction of the grasslands, and as Scar kept the lizard in the field of sight, his eyes rested on the monolithic structure that stood in the heart of the lush lands. Perhaps, he thought, just perhaps, I should go back to Pride Rock. He shrugged lazily, and padded slowly in said direction. Sure he was heading back - but time could always wait for a lion like him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Pride Rock, the lionesses were now congratulating the hunting party for yet another kill well done, and the feast was almost ready to begin. Mufasa, however, was anxiously standing at the edge of Pride Rock's promontory, gazing restlessly into the distance. Where was his brother? Did he not promise to show up for the feast? Thinking about this brought up the weary feelings that he had for his brother. Surely Scar wouldn't break his promise again.

"Mufasa?" A gentle voice slipped into his train of thought, and he turned around to find Sarabi coming up to him. "Is there something wrong?"

"It's fine, Sarabi," he started, but Sarabi cocked her head and looked at him, not convinced one bit.

"I know when something is going on," she said, and Mufasa sighed.

"Yes, my love...it's Scar."

"I had a feeling that it was him before you mentioned the name. What troubles you so much about him?"

"He did not attend the Presentation this morning - and I am afraid he will do the same for the feast."

"I'm sure he'll turn up this time." Sarabi reassured him somewhat unconvincingly.

"I hope so, I sometimes wonder how I could let things get so bad... do you think I'm a good brother?" Mufasa asked somewhat spontaneously.

Sarabi was surprised, she had known he was upset but he really did seem worried.

"I think you're a wonderful brother and I'm sure that on some level Scar thinks so too, now come on I'm sure he'll turn up in his own time, we should start the feast now."

"Yes I think you're right, the cubs must be getting hungry by now. Let's start."

Sarabi gave him an affectionate nuzzle.

"Never mind the cubs, I could eat a whole Zebra myself."

Mufasa laughed amusedly and the two of them went down to the others.

Sarafina had been left with Simba who was sitting comfortably in her paws. She and the other lionesses were busy fawning over the young Prince, but they weren't the only ones; two cubs, a tall sandy coloured male with a straggly tuft and a creamy brown female were eagerly asking to play with the young prince.

"Simba is still too small to play with you, you'll have to wait a few weeks or you might hurt him." Sarafina warned them.

Pepo the Lioness cub, was trying to convince her otherwise.

"We'd never hurt him, I promise that we'll be gentle."

Mchanga the male took a more aggressive tone. "Nobody is going to hurt the Prince while I'm around, I'll fight anyone who tries." He thrust his head into the air proudly.

Mufasa greeted this statement with a deep booming laugh.

"I'm glad to hear that, I'm sure my son can always count on your protection."

The Pride turned to the Royal couple noticing their approach for the first time.

"Hello Pepo, Mchanga," Sarabi said warmly, walking towards them and Sarafina. "How is Simba doing?"

"Oh, I can assure you that he's been behaving very well Sarabi", said her friend, cuddling the cub in her paws. "I can't wait till my own cub is born - oh, there'll be a lot of joy on and around Pride Rock!"

Sarabi laughed, her spirits being lifted even higher with the cheery attitude of her best friend. The whole of the Pride was in a happy mood. The adults were lounging in the sun, grooming themselves, or simply waiting for the start of the feast to be announced, and the cubs were hopping around impatiently, anxiously waiting to eat.

"Are we eating yet, Queen Sarabi?" Mchanga grinned up at Sarabi.

"Yes my dear, thank you for being patient," she smiled and walked up to her mate. Bumping his shoulder gently with her own, she raised an eyebrow at him, asking an unspoken question in which Mufasa nodded an answer to. His face slipped into uncertainty, but it was only for a mere split second, fast enough that his mate did not catch it, and he covered it up with a smile as quickly as it slipped. Climbing quickly up onto one of the rocks that overlooked the lions in the Pride, he announced the start to the feast.

"My dear Pride members, it is time to feast!" He roared proudly. The lions, cubs and lionesses erupted into cheers and cries of joy, spontaneously coming up to fill themselves up with the hunting spoils.

Within minutes two mostly intact water Buffalo and a few Zebra were being torn to pieces. The King as was his right got the Lion's share, but he made sure to set some aside for Scar. The lionesses, as usual, ate in a group, enjoying merry small talk together, and the cubs ate beside their mothers, greedily snatching off meat whenever they could get a hold of any of it.

Sarabi and Sarafina were chatting for a bit with a large leg of Zebra between them, when they heard a small whimpering noise. Looking down, they saw Simba trying to bite down at a chunk of meat that had landed besides him. The young cub was ever the headstrong in his endeavour of snagging a piece of the zebra, and he was mewing with the utmost determination as he tried to tear at the meat with teeth that were hardly developed.

"Oh, look at that!" The two friends laughed at his attempts. This caught the attention of the lionesses beside them, and very quickly, Simba was in the spotlight of many amused lionesses and cubs. The commotion even caused Mufasa to stop to take a look, making the King laugh at the moment.

"Just look at him, he thinks he's a big lion already!"

"Aww, how adorable!"

Sarabi was laughing heartily as she pulled her cub to her.

"Come to mommy Simba, milk is better for young Princes."

She made sure that Simba was nestled comfortably beside her, and while he was greedily suckling and the commotion continued, Sarabi turned her focus back to her friend.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying that you must be so proud. That cub that has the makings of a King! Then again, how could be anything but the perfect Prince with parents like you?"

Sarabi was flattered. She was very proud of her cub.

"We are very proud of him, the Great Kings truly must love us, and I certainly love them for giving us such a blessing. Of course Simba here won't be the only blessing in the Pride for long." Sarabi said giving a meaningful look to her friend's stomach.

"I really can't believe it's possible to love something so much before it's even born." Sarafina replied catching her meaning.

"Trust me, that love will only grow when it's on the outside."

"I'm not sure how, but I believe you, I hope they will be friends. Your son and mine I mean."

"Son?"

"I keep thinking of it as a _he_ for some reason." Sarafina admitted.

"Well if you think you know what it will be have you thought of a name?"

"Malaka or Mheetu."

"I like the sound of Mheetu. I'm sure he and Simba will have some good times together."

Both mother and mother-to-be looked down at their cub and cub-to-be with undisguised love. It wouldn't be long before their new cubs were up and running about on Pride Rock.

As time went by, the buzzing excitement and atmosphere of the feast started to die down as the savannah heat got from bad to worse. The lions lazily lounged about, content from their meal, and enjoying the warmth of the sun on their backs as they lay on the sun-baked rocks. The feast was coming to an end, and yet one whole piece of buffalo shoulder and a small portion of zebra leg were left on a rock, untouched, with King Mufasa sitting beside it, staring at it, looking disappointed.

"You know, you could always have that for yourself, Your Majesty," a voice spoke up. Mufasa took his gaze off the meat to find Naanda, sister of his mate, cocking her head curiously at him.

Mufasa sighed. "No, this meat is for my brother."

"Your brother?" Naanda said, a hint of condescending arrogance in her voice. "Can't that lazy Prince take care of his own meat?"

Mufasa let out a low growl but restrained himself, Scar hadn't exactly been acting with proper decorum lately, but he still felt an urge to defend his brother.

"I'm sure Scar is merely delayed."

Naanda rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he is. Still he'd better hurry up, it would be a shame for the meat to go bad, even pieces of the final buffalo sometimes aren't worth keeping."

"And sometimes it's all in your head; you just need to move past your prejudices or maybe the meat won't be the only thing not worth keeping around here!" Mufasa's voice rose a notch, but he suddenly paused, stunned at what he himself had just said. Naanda looked equally shocked at his tone and the implied threat.

"Naanda... I'm so sorry. I was out of line."

"Yes, you were."

An awkward silence hung over the group until Mchanga pounced on top of Pepo, the two friends rolling around on the floor and wrestling, completely obvious to the tension. This flurry of movements caused some of the other adults to glance around, and some of them started to fall back into passive, relaxed positions. Gradually the conversations restarted and soon the happy atmosphere returned, except for Mufasa again looking in vain for his the sight of his brother. Just where in the world was Scar?

He has missed the feast, thought Mufasa, shaking his head, his expression downcast. How could he ever find it in his heart to forgive his brother for these - _slip-ups_? _You broke your promise, Brother, _thought Mufasa bitterly, looking out into the distance. To think that he spent a whole afternoon foolishly thinking that his brother would show up. He was wrong, he thought, naively wrong to think things would go back to the way they were before. Stalking angrily around the area, he growled angrily to himself, having a mind to give his brother a good piece of his mind when he got back. He didn't care if it would worsen their relationship, because it could be worsened no further.

Naanda noticed his dark mood and although she was still annoyed at him for his earlier outburst, she felt sorry for her King and friend.

"I could look for him if you wish, maybe he forgot the time." She didn't really believe her own words but she would bring Scar back even if he had no intention of coming."

Mufasa sighed.

"No it's clear to me now just how little he cares, he'll find his own way back whenever it will cause me the most pain."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't take long to find him." Naanda tried reluctantly.

"No. My bro - _Scar_ is his own problem from now on, he can stay out there forever if he wishes I'm past caring, and in fact I hope he does."

With those anguished words the King walked back to his mate and son. It was time to face the facts Taka his brother was dead, and the pretence that Scar was anything else but his name was only making that loss more painful.

When Sarabi saw her mate coming back with his face distorted with anger, she instinctively knew what was wrong. Leaving Simba on the grass with Sarafina, she got up to walk beside him.

"Mufasa dear -" she started, but he cut through her sentence angrily.

"No Sarabi, we shall not look for Scar. He is lost to me now." Mufasa growled. "We shall not speak of this matter any longer."

"Mufasa, all he needs is another chance!"

"Another chance?!" Mufasa's voice rose.

"Yes," Sarabi's face hardened, "one more chance."

Mufasa roared, the sound loud and assertive. It scared Mchanga and Pepo, who froze mid-play and turned their attention to the King, and it startled Simba, who began to cry. Sarafina moved over quickly, scooping him up in her paws and comforting him, all the while fixing her eyes on the enraged King. Mufasa started pacing back and forth, snarling aggressively. This was no time to talk to the King - but Sarabi knew her mate well enough. She knew that he would listen to a voice of reason, and she wanted to give him just that.

"Watch your temper Mufasa, you're scaring Simba."

At the mention of Simba, Mufasa softened, but only ever so slightly. Sarabi pressed on.

"You are the lion I know that teaches his friends and his subjects to forgive, to forget." Mufasa saw where this was going.

"This is not about that -" he replied, but Sarabi continued sharply.

"It _is_. You have to forgive your brother and he needs to forgive you for your temper if you ever want him to change. Set an example for him to follow, Mufasa. Give him time."

The huge lion made a noise that was half a growl, and half a sigh. His mate was right, in a way. The only problem was that it was unbelievably difficult.

"I hate it when you're right."

"I love you, and so will your son and brother once again."

"I love it when you're right." Mufasa said, his anger slowly dissipating.

"Thought so. Now are you going to come play with your son or are you going to be miserable for the rest of the day?"

"Hmm, it's such a tough decision." He raised his eyebrows amusedly. With that, the mates walked back to their son who had been soothed by Sarafina's gentle voice and warm fur.

Mufasa looked once more for his brother. "Tomorrow, Brother, everything will change, we won't be enemies any longer." He promised solemnly before he lay down besides his family and their friend to play with Simba while the rest of the Pride also settled down content to idle away the last hours of daylight. Yet just when he lay down to rest, fate thought differently, and sent Zazu hurtling down towards him from the air above.

"Sire...oh Sire! Something terrible has happened, Sire!"


	4. Fate

**A/Ns:**

_**Emerald dreamer96: **_**Hi all, I would just like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed lately, we've already responded privately to almost everyone but unfortunately we can't do so for guest reviews. I'd like to thank number 32 for their very kind review, I'm so glad you enjoyed it, I very much hope that you continue to do so, we're definitely going to give it our best shot to make that happen.**

_**Chu10: **_**Our dear readers, welcome abroad to Chapter 4. And to the unsigned review, the guest who took went the extra mile for the wonderful encouragement, thank you very much, and we will definitely do our best! **

**Personally, to Yeti, I'd like to thank him for his review. Sorry bro, I was busy with my exams and the composing and couldn't respond…later, I will. :P**

**And without further ado, we shall stop talking and let you enjoy the newest chapter of **_**Ripples**_**.**

The sun hung low like a blood red eye, casting long shadows over the savannah. Its dying rays fought with the first signs of dusk and it was a suitably spectacular end to the day that had seen so much.

The Lion noticed none of this, he didn't even notice the dust that clung to his sweat drenched fur, he didn't notice the injury on his paw, and he didn't notice the burning sensation spreading through his tired lungs as they gasped for air and begged for rest. His entire world resolved around a single thought - _follow the bird_.

Behind him his Lionesses struggled to match his killing pace so soon after eating. But they pushed themselves onwards they knew what was at stake; they had never seen their King like this. The sheer refusal to let anything as trivial as pain and exhaustion stop him would have been inspiring but they were too caught up in their own private battles of endurance.

One paw in front of the other, _follow the bird_. They had to reach the hills, _follow the bird_, failure was not an option, _follow the bird_. There was nothing more important in the world at that moment than their mission. So they pushed themselves on, ignoring their screaming muscles and followed the bird.

The bird led the pride through the hills, his wings carrying him swiftly through the air, faster than any small horn-bill like him could ever fly. He knew the way to where the pride needed to be at the moment, and lead them there he must. Behind the lions, the dust from the area was being pounded up in clouds, disturbed by the footfalls of anxious hurrying. But the bird would not stop until he reached where he needed to be, and neither would the huge lion that ran slightly ahead of his pride.

The horn-bill craned his neck, his eyes darting from here to there. Any moment now. The area got less and less familiar but he knew what the prominent landmarks were. It was what he did as a job, after all. Here up ahead lay a huge rock. And another twisted, gnarled tree branch. And just up ahead, sharply turning west to the direction of a rocky plateau, was where he found _it_.

_It_. The majordomo could not believe his eyes at what he saw but he was greatly disturbed by it, and had flew back in such a hurry that he thought his flight feathers were going to fall off - but no, here he was, zipping full throttle to his destination.

"There, Sire!" He shouted, his voice strained and hoarse from exertion. "Up ahead!"

Mufasa didn't reply, only pushing himself even harder, Zazu had to take flight again just to avoid being trampled. He stared after his King, the sheer force of will of his monarch was as impressive as it was terrifying. One by one the Lionesses passed. One of the lionesses at the back, older than the rest, fell over, tears of exhaustion and pain running down her cheeks as she gasped for several moments. Still she tried to pull herself back to her bloodied paws.

Zazu was torn between continuing his mission and trying to help the elderly Lioness, he would not have lasted long as Mufasa's Majordomo if he had it in him to make any other decision.

"Don't get up, you'll hurt yourself, lay still and take deep breaths, that's it. The King has everything under control, just rest, everything will be fine, there's nothing else you can do." In between gasps, Zazu soothed the Lioness hurriedly, unsure if he was speaking to her or himself.

Mufasa stopped suddenly, he stared at the sight in front of him, somewhere from deep inside his throat a low groan of utter despair fought its way out.

Before him lay his brother.

Scar was half buried in rubble, his normally silky black mane roughened and filthy with blood and dust, one paw was pulverised by a large chunk of rock, he wasn't moving and his covered by another paw obviously trying to shield his head from the falling rocks.

If Mufasa's mind had registered any sign of his body's exhaustion before, it didn't now. Adrenaline and something else coursed through his veins as he leaped over the rubble to reach his brother. He tore away at the debris; again and again he didn't notice a claw break off or the dozens of small cuts and bruises as the appeared. He just kept digging.

Behind him the first of the lionesses entered the gully. She gasped in shock and horror at the sight of their Prince, but soon set about helping, throwing rocks off the body of Scar. However, without knowing it, she came too close to Mufasa, and without warning, yet unintentionally, the King sent a powerful blow to the side of her head with the back of his paw, bowling her backwards. Dazed, she lay there for several moments - but Mufasa did not show the tiniest sign that he even noticed. Shaking herself off, the lioness jumped into the fray once more as more lionesses arrived, crowding the small site of the accident. It became so crowded that not all of the lionesses could help with the rescue, so they helplessly stood by, shouting encouragements and demanding answers.

Rock after rock, stone after stone, the huge lion desperately threw all the obstacles out of the way. He had to get to his brother, he just had to. His paws hurt greatly, his muscles pulled to their limits, but he could feel neither of those. Numb to his pain, deaf to the noises around him, and blind for everything else except for his brother, Mufasa fought through the rubble.

Through all the commotion and emotion, Scar lay still, his body never moving. Not even an inch of his fur moved; either it was stuck together with blood or trapped under rocks. When the upper half of his body was finally excavated, Mufasa's pent up emotions nearly exploded.

"Brother? Brother! Scar! Speak to me!" he nearly yelled, his usually deep and calm voice plagued with turmoil. He repeatedly shouted his brother's name over and over as he desperately shook the lion, extremely anxious for a reaction. But none came.

"No!" he roared. "Zazu, call Rafiki over here!"

"B-but Sire, he's -"

"CALL HIM!" The anguished roar echoed through the hills.

"Right away Sire, right away!" cried Zazu, taking off once again on his exhausted wings. Mufasa immediately turned back to his brother.

"Scar! Listen to me you have to get up and -" he cried, nearly in hysterics, but a few strong paws held him back.

"Your Highness, please leave him be," the voice of the elderly lioness who had collapsed during the trip spoke shakily to the King. She had gotten back onto her own four feet, and in her more steady and calm state of mind, gathered some lionesses. These younger and physically stronger lionesses were holding on to his shoulders, not letting him touch Scar. Mufasa, in his troubled mind, started to get confused and even more furious by the second. Why were they touching him? _Why were they even holding him back?_

"Your majesty... you can't help him anymore." She was clearly choking back tears.

Mufasa looked at her in confusion, he tried to reach his brother but the limitless strength of moments before was just a memory the Lionesses easily held him back.

"I'm afraid your brother is dead. There isn't anything you can do for him. I'm so sorry."

Mufasa looked at her in horror before staring at his brother, and slowly his mind shook off the numbness.

"Dead?" He whispered in a voice so weak and uncertain that it took a moment for the Lioness to realise her king had in fact spoken.

She didn't reply. The tears were freely running down her cheeks now.

Mufasa looked at his brother with new eyes, noticing every dust and blood covered wound, the unnatural angle of his rear legs and the utter stillness of his body.

He let out a roar of pain and grief and felt his legs growing weak. With all his waning might, he broke free of the Lionesses and half-walked, half-fell towards his brother. As his sobs echoed off the walls, it seemed to the watching Lionesses that he lay there for an eternity, but nobody could find it within themselves to pull him away. Eventually Naanda stepped forwards.

"My King... we need to get back to Pride Rock."

Mufasa didn't hear her until she repeated it for the third time. He looked up at her with an expression of sheer confusion - almost like a cub. She nearly recoiled in shock from the change in him.

_"Back?"_ He whispered.

"Yes my King, the others will want to know what has happened. We can't stay out here."

Mufasa didn't reply, and for a moment Naanda thought that again her words had not registered. But just before she was about to repeat her words, the great Lion stood up and with heart breaking tenderness began pick up his brother. Naanda and the others moved forwards to help but were sent back with a snarl.

Eventually succeeding in getting his brother across his back, the King slowly and silently started walking back in the direction they had come from as the last rays of the sun faded, leaving only darkness.

* * *

On the outskirts of the Pride Lands was a tree, in terms of height and size it was impressive enough but that wasn't what made it special. What made it special was that it had outlived a thousand Kings. Sometimes during a feast, the Lionesses would tell their cubs about the tree, so permanent and magical it was that 'the old tree' was enough description to instantly bring it to mind.

It was only natural the Shaman had chosen to make his home there. Normally the tree gave him a sense of peace, but not tonight. Tonight he knew only pain. He had failed at trying to change things for the better. Now, he was not sure whether or not he had just made things worse. He stared at the marking on the wall shaking his head sadly. _This was his fault, all his fault._

He heard the flutter of wing beats behind him.

"Oh thank the Kings, you're here!" Zazu gasped.

Rafiki did not acknowledge him.

"You must come at once, the King commands it! Scar is hurt!"

"Rafiki is afraid dat it is too late, de one known as Scar has already gone onwards in de eternal journey, he is part of the Circle once again." Rafiki looked at the painting, at the evidence of his sins. There was a dark shape scrawled out, and beside it stood a red maned lion with a black maned one at its side, the paint still wet. Two Lions standing beside each other. Rafiki sighed sadly as he erased the dark Lion, muttering a prayer and asking for forgiveness.

* * *

Five young cubs of different ages huddled beside Sarabi as she entertained them with an old tale of how the Pride Lands came to be.

"Long ago, when the world was young and the sky was empty, there were three brothers.

Their names were Moyo, Nemsi and Taraja, and their names meant _life, __honour _and_ hope _respectively. They knew neither hunger, nor fear or failure, and travelled the empty lands with nothing but each other. It stayed that way, until one day they came across a Lioness, the first Lioness. Nina. Her name rightfully meant _mother_. One by one the three brothers fell in love with her, and sired cubs.

They loved their cubs but soon realised that their gifts had not been passed on. Their cubs suffered from hunger, for there was no prey to be had. In desperation Moyo, the youngest brother, slit his own throat."

The cubs let out a gasp at this. Sarabi, however, continued.

"But it was an act of sacrifice, not surrender, and on the spot where his blood touched the earth grew a tree, the first tree and soon after across the land other plants and trees started to grow, within days the empty world was teeming with life, soon there were other creatures to be hunted and eaten.

The first Pride mourned for Moyo but honoured his sacrifice, always treasuring life even as they took it to survive.  
But not all the creatures were good; some sought to inflict pain on each other. The second brother Nemsi did battle with these evil creatures to make the world safe for his loved ones, he died in battle but not before driving them back, thus he created honour as a way of life, defending the weak and doing what was right.

The cubs by this point were grown and the lived with honour and valued every moment of life, but they had fears, of what would come next. How would they remember their fallen Pride mates? What would happen to themselves after the end?

Taraja, the oldest brother, thought long and hard about this, and eventually he came up with an idea. He climbed the highest mountain in the world until he reached the heavens themselves, then he became the first star, and from that day onwards every noble Lion King would become part of the sky. Kings would become stars.

Nina watched her children have children of their own, and as she was aging and dying she wished for all of them - even those who did not become Kings - to never doubt their value, and so she buried herself beneath the earth, feeding the grass that would feed the food of her descendants, becoming the Circle of Life."

And with a loving smile on her face, Sarabi finished narrating the story to the cubs. Mchanga and Pepo, who had been listening all the while, wide eyes filled with wonder, started to talk all at once.

"Queen Sarabi, that was so cool!" Exclaimed Mchanga.

"Yes, Queen Sarabi, I loved the story! Can we have another one?" Asked Pepo eagerly, before two of the cubs shared a short glance at each other.

_"Pleaseeeee?"_ The both of them asked at the same time.

The two other brown cubs who sat by them mewed in agreement. Even little Simba, who was the youngest of them all and did not understand very much of the words, gave a smile and made a small sound of agreement. The Queen laughed.

"No my dears, Simba is going to have to need his sleep. And so do you both." She stood up, nudging them gently towards their parents in the den. "Goodnight, children."

"Goodnight, Sarabi!" They replied over their shoulders, running into the den. Sarabi nudged the two other young cubs who sat together towards the den as well.

"Chumvi, Kula, it's bedtime for you too." She nuzzled them gently towards said direction.

She then turned to Sarafina. "Now, where do you think Mufasa and the others have gone? It's been quite a while."  
"I don't know, Sarabi. What do you think?"

"Well, I - " Sarabi started, but as she turned her head to look into the horizon, she saw a small group of shadows appear in the distance. She squinted, and sure enough, Mufasa and the rest of the Pride were returning. As she watched on, she noticed that Mufasa seemed to be carrying something on his back.

"There they are," said Sarafina, but she stopped when she noticed the load on Mufasa's back. "What is he carrying?"  
Sarabi suddenly realized that the body-like figure on her mate's back was that of a dark-maned lion. Slim and lanky, his limbs hung limp. Her breath caught into her throat. She knew who that lion was, and she had to react fast.

"Sarafina," she said slowly, keeping her voice under control, "look at me."

Her best friend turned to her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, but you have to go into the den now. Heavily pregnant mothers should get early nights."

"Come on now," Sarafina laughed. "What are you going on about?"

"Sarafina, please. Just take Simba and get inside... don't let any of the cubs out."

Sarafina looked like she was about to protest but seeing the determined look on her friends face, she sighed and walked away.  
"Note to self, never get angry at cubs for hating being put to bed." She muttered.

Sarabi walked out to meet her mate.

"Mufasa! What happened? Is he ok?" She asked urgently.

Mufasa walked past her without a word, by this point she could see the extent of Scar's injuries she wanted to vomit or cry but some instinct told her that she had to keep it together.

"Mufasa! Look at me!" She ordered.

He turned to face her, his eyes were raw with tears and holding a wild look. There was almost no trace of her mate.

"Mufasa, my love you can't take him inside, he will scare the cubs, and what about Sarafina? She was his best friend how do you think she'd react to you dumping the body in the den?"

The King spoke with a trace of his old commanding self.

"I. Am. _Not_. Leaving my brother outside."

Sarabi was about to argue but thought better of it.

"Take him to his cave, we'll give him a proper funeral but for King's – no, for our family's sake remember who you are."

Mufasa slowly nodded and set off towards Scar's private cave.

"Do...do you need help getting him to the cave?"

"Help?" He asked without understanding.

"I can help you carry him, he's heavy and you look exhausted." She felt awful for being so practical and matter of fact about it, but right now she couldn't afford to have any emotion. The only way she could get through this was to treat it as any other event, just something that they had to work through.

Mufasa looked confused for several moments, finally he spoke. "He's not heavy, he's my brother."

Sarabi watched him walk off, something was definitely not quite right about him, he didn't seem to be all there, and he sounded confused and hurt, yet also subdued. She wondered if it was the sheer shock dulling his emotions. She didn't want him to be alone in this state so she followed him. What else could she do?

The Royal couple trod into the den, with Mufasa leading the way and Sarabi following behind. She was never all that close to Scar, but this was a very stressful and sorrowful moment for her mate, and she knew that she had to stay with him and help him in any way that she could. As Mufasa bent down to shrug the body off his back, Sarabi gently came beside him to ease it down to the ground.

"Come, Mufasa. We have to leave him here for the time being and find Rafiki," she spoke softly, but Mufasa did not seem to hear her. "Mufasa..." she trailed off, looking at the weary form of her mate. It hurt her to see him like this. So tired. So _broken_.

"I am going to stay here with him," Mufasa whispered. Sarabi opened her mouth to protest against that, but closed it. She knew that if she were in Mufasa's place she would do the same. Reaching out, she wanted to give Mufasa a gesture of encouragement - a pat on the back, a lick on the muzzle - but she decided that it would not work, and simply turned and exited the den. Her mate would want to be left alone this time. But still, she stayed right outside the den entrance, lowering her head and keeping quiet. She would be there if her mate needed her at any time.

"Scar...my Brother..." she heard him say, "I'm so terribly sorry I said those things. So very sorry."

* * *

**End A/Ns:**

_**Chu10: **_**Did that surprise you?**

**From the start, Scar was always doomed to die. It was just his fate. Deal with it, Scar-lovers – and an apology to you guys too. And to the really smart readers (you know who you are), good job on the speculations, we really nearly killed ourselves over them. Oh and you guys owe the cubs' folklore-ish bedtime story to my awesome co-writer.**

**It was both a pain and a joy to write all because of all that. Well, because **_**Emerald dreamer **_**and I have similar things that we want to say, I shall let him finish off. Leave us with your thoughts, guys!**

_**Emerald dreamer96: **_**This chapter was both easy and difficult to write. Easy in that once we started it prett****y much wrote itself, the hard part was deciding whether or not to actually write it. **

**We had always planned from the initial concept to kill Scar but he is my favourite character and we wanted to give him a fair hearing so to speak so that his death actually has meaning and wouldn't be seen as just killing him off and everyone lives happily ever after. We wanted to put some depth in his and Mufasa's relationship although we may unfortunately have had to cram a lot into a short space to do it something approaching justice as it will have major effects as the story goes on.**

**We realised that in the course of this we had accidently left an opening for Mufasa and Scar to reconcile, this was a very tempting idea and we discussed the possibility a lot but unfortunately it would completely change the dynamics of the relationships and motivations of every other character and also wreck a lot of our planned sub plots, so unfortunately Scar had to die. **

**It is up to you whether or not he was actually going to attend the feast and whether or not he and Mufasa could fix their damaged relationship. That question will remain unanswered and it will cost Mufasa quite a bit of sleep over the years.**


	5. Shadows And The Light

**A/Ns: **

**_Emerald dreamer96_: Hi everyone, this chapter took ages to do, thanks to life and other stuff including an exam (it's over! Yes!) and in Chu10's case a holiday to Bangkok.**

**Life doesn't stop for grief, Mufasa and the others are still upset over the death of a loved one but they have family and responsibilities to anchor them down. This chapter is very light hearted compared to the last one.**

**_Chu10_: Welcome everyone to the fifth chapter of this crazy story. As Emerald dreamer has said, this chapter was a challenge to complete, but in case you were wondering, Bangkok was indeed not bad for a holiday. Shopping and food paradise galore!**

**On to the story, for this chapter the hardest part in composing was that small cubs lack the advantage of speech, but my partner and I tried our best to convey their emotions. The emotions here are a departure from the grief of the last one, and we hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we did in writing it!**

Now go and enjoy it. 

* * *

Sarafina now had two pieces of news on her paws. One was tipping on very, very good. That was that she knew that her cub could arrive any day now. The other, the bad news, made her break down immediately. The bad news was on the opposite end of the spectrum that separated the good things and the bad things. The bad thing now, was definitely unbearable.

Scar, her friend since cub hood, was dead. When Sabini had come into the den and told her she had thought it was some sort of twisted joke, it was only the pain in her Pride mate's eyes that convinced her otherwise. The news had been extremely devastating to her on the first impact. Just the day before she was figuratively skipping around him, telling him of her joyous news of her pregnancy, and hearing his usual sarcastic comments. Those sarcastic comments never brought her down, they only ever made her laugh or pull a playful frown at her childhood friend - but now, her sarcastic, yet lovable-in-a-strange-way childhood friend...was gone.

Just gone like that. She even had a sliver of optimism of seeing him at the feast the day before, but she knew somehow not to expect him there, because in his words, he wouldn't turn up for these 'silly' or _'happy'_ events. But to think that her friend was killed in an accident just like that - it broke her heart.

Still she realized she had her cub to think about, and she knew for all his faults Scar would want her to be happy. So after she cried her heart out, she forced a smile on her face, told a bad joke to Naanda as she would do most of the time, and visited her friend's grave every day just to talk about her day and how she hoped he was happy up there in the clouds. This way, she could keep him closer to her heart, and even though she knew that her friend had gone through some rough patches in his life, she was assured that he would be up in the heavens as a star. The Pride could believe what they wanted to, but she thought that just having the position of Prince would still put him up there somewhere, in the eternal expanse of vast, dark blue sky.

It was returning from one of the visits to the grave that she felt something wet running down her leg and a sharp pain in her stomach. _Oh Kings!_

Was it coming now? Her cub? At this very moment? Sarafina gasped, unsure of what to do. What was it that lionesses do in this kind of situations? _Oh, right, to the birthing den,_ she told herself. But did the lionesses always scream and shout that they were going to give birth or something?

She did not need to think much further, because as she made her way to the den as fast as possible, a painful contraction rippled through her abdomen. It was her first time experiencing this kind of..._event_, and she cried out in pain.

"Oh this is bad this is bad! Oww oww oww...I think it's on its way! I think my cub is coming!" she called out in panic.

A few lionesses nearby perked their ears up in attention and immediately turned to her. There were a few of them, namely the older Lionesses, which had birthing experience.

"Dear me, Sarafina is having her cub! We've to get her in the den," one of the lionesses commanded. "You and you," she gestured to two other lionesses, "go fetch Rafiki from his tree or wherever he is now. And hurry!" She then turned to Sarafina. "Relax dear, everything will be fine, come with me to the den."

Sarafina leaned against the Lioness as more painful cramps ripped through her.

"Oh Kings it hurts!"

The Lioness thought about telling her that it was going to get worse but she didn't want to scare the younger Lioness.

"I know it does dear, but don't worry, you're young and healthy and everything is going to be fine. Trust me, it's more than worth it."

Sarafina let out another gasp of pain but managed a thin smile and a nod of thanks as they entered the den. Pepo was sitting in there alone; she looked up in surprise at the two Lionesses.

"Is Sarafina hurt, Furaha?" She asked anxiously."

"No, she's fine, it just part of the birth." The elder Lioness answered.

"Birth!" She squealed in excitement.

"Yes, but it's no thing for a cub to watch. Go and find Mchanga and play outside."

"But..." Pepo began to protest before Sarafina let out another gasp.

Anxious to get rid of the cub, the elder Lioness had an idea. "I need you to do something for me."

"Anything!"

"Go find Queen Sarabi and tell her Sarafina is giving birth. After that I want you to stop any of the other cubs getting into the den. Can I count on you?"

"Of course!" The cub replied at once, caught up in the importance of her tasks. She sprinted straight out of the den yelling excitedly, and this drew another pain-filled smile from Sarafina.

Dozens of meters above their heads on the summit of Pride Rock, a Lion remained totally unaware that his pride was in the process of gaining a new member. He was lost in his thoughts.

The days after his brother's funeral seemed to drag on like many years, and Mufasa could not feel anything - only something that could be described as emotional exhaustion. It had been a long eight days after the accident, and an even longer six days after the funeral. As the golden King found himself at the top of Pride Rock, overlooking his kingdom lit by the early afternoon sun, he could not suppress a sigh. The Kingdom just didn't seem as magical as before. He'd had loved ones die before, of course - friends and family - but that had been different. They had mostly died with dignity, and were surrounded by loved ones. He had mourned them, but he had accepted the nature of the Circle of Life. This was different.

Sarabi walked up beside him, and he returned her nuzzle half-heartedly.

"Scar and I used to come up here with Father to watch the sunrise." He said distractedly. "Scar always complained about that, he hated getting up early but the few times we left him be, he would berate us for the rest of the day." Mufasa smiled at the memory.

"Is that why you buried him facing east?"

"Yes, leaving him to the vultures would be more traditional but he never liked them and he didn't place much stock in the Circle of Life either. I think he would have wanted to be left in peace with a nice view."

Sarabi wasn't quite sure where to take the conversation from here. However, she realized that she did not have to say much, because the great Lion King seemed lost to the world again, his eyes distant, as if he was staring into another world. Another world, lost long ago, where he and his brother used to just simply be _brothers_, that and nothing else. Perhaps there may have been a silver of a chance that Scar had wanted to reconcile, but now - now he'd never know what may have been, and was only left with a painful reminder of what _had_ been.

As the King stared into the distance, with the Queen emotionally and wordlessly doing her best to support his crumbling emotions, they heard a clattering sound coming from behind them. They turned to see an excited cub.

"Queen Sarabi! Queen Sarabi!" Pepo shouted.

"What, child?"

"Sarafina's cub is being born!"

"What?! Nina's ti - err never mind, is she in the den?" Sarabi said biting back the vulgar curse in the presence of the cub.

"Yes!"

Sarabi was torn for a few seconds but Mufasa had been shaken out of his reflections.

"Go, help her." He commanded.

She nodded and left.

Mufasa remained behind. It wasn't his place to attend the birth so he settled for sending a prayer to the Great Kings, and just for extra protection, one to Nina. The Lioness from the story told to the cubs was meant to protect mothers in cub birth. He decided he would go find Simba, it would give him a distraction and he hadn't been giving his son the attention he should have been lately. But before he did, he looked at the sky one last time.

"I hope you're up there, Brother. I'm sorry that I failed you," he said, sighing deeply, his heart filled with sorrow. "But I promise I'll be a better Lion in your memory. I love you so much. Goodbye, little brother."

With that he started making his way down from the summit.

* * *

Meanwhile in the den, things were going well for Sarafina, but the pain was ever increasing in intensity, and she was yelling whenever a new contraction came. The birth proved to be a long one, with the lionesses staying at her side and giving her encouragement.

"Come on Sarafina, I know you can do it! Push!" Sarabi gave her a nuzzle of assurance, the Lion equivalent of holding one's hand.

"I'm trying I'm trying! Oh you stubborn little cub, why won't you - ARGH! - come on I know you can do it!" She cried, encouraging both herself, and encouraging the life in her to come out and see the world.

"Just take deep breaths," the old Lioness Furaha spoke, one of the calmest voices in the den compared to some of the other Lionesses. "Take deep breaths, and with every contraction, breathe normally. I promise you that it will get easier."

To all of that, Sarafina nodded, and cried out in pain once again. One of the Lionesses in the den gasped.

"Look! Look, I see its tail! Sarafina, just a little more! You can do it!"

With a good push from herself, out came the cub. The Lionesses erupted into small cheers and sighs of relief.

"Oh thank the Kings, you did it! Great job!" Sarabi licked her on the cheek. "Well done!"

But Sarafina did not seem to be freed of her contractions. "Oh no no no...why is it still hurting!"

"Twins!"

"He's beautiful, now push!"

After several more minutes, the second cub appeared.

"And it's out. Well done."

"Is it a-Argh Kings!"

"Another one?"

"What do you think you piece of-Arrrrrgh!" Sarafina began before screaming again.

Outside the small cave Pepo stood guard, the sounds were disturbing but she couldn't let Sarafina down. Mchanga tried to push his way past, and she stepped in front of him.

"No! Furaha said no cubs."

"But I want to see." Mchanga protested.

Just then a rather loud and impressively vulgar stream of profanity issued from the cave entrance. The cubs knew the meaning of less than half the words, but the other half was more than enough.

After a few moments of stunned silence Mchanga spoke again.

"On second thought, I don't want to see, I hear the waterhole is lovely today."

"Good idea."

"Do you think Sarafina will have to wash her mouth out?"

"I don't know, my mom would bite my tail off if I said that."

"I wonder what it would taste like."

"I don't know... I nibble on it sometimes, Mom says only really young cubs do it but I like it.'

The two friends hopped off quickly, leaving the drama in the cave behind them. But in the cave, the drama was far from over.

"Oh Kings, it hurts so much! Why - why are there _three_ cubs?!"

"This is not the time to worry about that, Sarafina, push!" Furaha said firmly.

"Alright alright I'm pushing!" She cried. And she did just that.

The third cub was easier than the first two, but it took a few anxious minutes for it to come out. And when it finally did, the Lionesses in the den still held their breaths.

"Is that the last one now?" Sarabi asked, not daring to let down her guard in case there was a fourth cub. However, Sarafina, who was still lying tiredly on her side, managed a weak smile up at her best friend.

"Don't worry, I think that's all of them - I still feel quite painful, but I think I'll be fine. I can't feel a new one. May I see them, please?"

The Lionesses knew what she meant, and they lifted three little cubs over to their proud, new mother. Sarafina's face brightened up immediately, and tears of joy sprang to her eyes. Her pain from the birth was temporarily forgotten.

"Oh...oh my. They're so beautiful." One by one, she pulled the cubs towards her, and started to lick them clean.

Her little bundles of joy, her three little cubs to call her own. They were so small, so fragile, so new as she cleaned their fur all over, not missing a spot. She did not have a clue which cub was the oldest of the triplets - she did not even expect that she would be blessed with these beautiful, amazing triplets - but she thought that each and every one of them was so precious to her. She knew that she would love them with all her heart.

"They're so beautiful, Sarafina. They look just like you and Ni," said Sarabi, smiling proudly. She could empathise with her friend - after all Simba was not born too long ago.

"Thank you, Sarabi - thank you, everybody," Sarafina said, smiling as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Which one came out first?"

"This one came," Sarabi said gently nudging a very light brown pelted cub.

Sarafina looked down at her cub lovingly. "I think I'll call it Malka."

_"Queen?"_ Sarabi asked puzzled.

"Why not?"

"It's a male."

"Oh... well I like the name anyway."

Sarabi laughed. "It is a fine name," she admitted.

"Who came next?"

"This little guy." Sarabi said indicating a cream coloured cub a log orange blaze across his front.

"Ni mentioned his father had that mark on his chest, I'll name him in his honour, Mheetu."

"And finally, this darling, it's a girl."

"A girl?!"

"That's right, is it a problem?"

"No. Of course not, I just always assumed that my cub would be male, its unexpected is all... it's a blessing, a _gift_."

"So what will she be called?"

"Nala. Her name will be Nala…"

* * *

On a day like today with butterflies, lizards, mice and so much more to watch and chase, and the two friends had almost forgotten their intended destination as they took their time to reach the waterhole. But when they did, they paused briefly.

"Look, we're almost there," Mchanga shouted.

"Hey look it's a hare!" Pepo shouted pointing in the opposite direction.

"Where?"

"Right over - last one to the water hole wants to kiss Zazu!" Pepo shouted before sprinting towards the waterhole.

"What?... _Hey!_ No fair!"

Mchanga struggled to catch up, he was faster and stronger but she had a head start. He pushed himself forward over taking her at the last minute. However, his momentum didn't let him stop in time to avoid a branch, and he flew forwards landing hard. Pepo, hot on his heels didn't have time to react. She tripped over her friend and landed in the water hole with a tremendous splash.

"You did that on purpose!" She spluttered.

Mchanga didn't reply.

"Mchanga?"

No answer.

"Are you ok?"

Still no reply.

"Mchanga!"

She made her way to her friend who was lying motionless on the dirt.

"Mchanga get up! Come on what's wrong?" She demanded, an edge of panic to her voice.

She shook her friend, but got no response.

"I'm sorry! Please just say something!"

_"Gotchya!"_ Mchanga roared as he grabbed his friend and carried her into a roll, drawing a panicked scream and then laughter as she fought back. The two cubs rolled around on the floor completely oblivious to their surroundings, they rolled straight into the watering hole letting go of each other.

"That wasn't funny!" Pepo yelled, splashing her friend in the face.

"You're absolutely right, it wasn't funny," Mchanga began solemnly, "it was _hilarious_!" he shouted and flashed a cheeky grin, which was rewarded by another splash in the face.

Unknown to the two cubs they weren't the only ones who thought a day by the watering hole would be a nice distraction. Observing them from a short distance away was Mufasa carrying Simba in his jaws. The Lion placed his little son down on the grass, and cocked his head, looking at the cub with a smile.

"Simba, this here is the waterhole. Do you like it?"

Simba looked up to his father, wide eyes shining, and he made a small mewing sound of happiness. This made Mufasa laugh heartily.

"My son...say _yes_."

Simba mewed curiously.

"Say, _yes_..." Mufasa cooed.

"Yah?" Simba made a small attempt at the word, and started smiling widely, happy at how he sounded. "Yah. Yah!"

"Good, very good!" Mufasa praised. The pleasant sound of his booming laughter made Mchanga and Pepo turn their attention towards father and son.

"King Mufasa!" Pepo greeted enthusiastically as she bounded over with her friend. "Is Simba learning how to talk? Can I teach him too?"

"Me too, I want to teach him first!" Mchanga puffed his chest out proudly. Mufasa smiled at the two cubs.

"You both, of course you can. But keep him close and be careful. Simba is still very young." His instructions were strict, but he delivered them very warmly to the two older cubs.

"I'm Pepo. Pe-Po," Pepo said warmly, and she cooed the name several times more.

"Pepo." Simba managed.

Pepo squealed and clapped causing Simba to laugh and clap himself.

"You're soooo cute!"

Mchanga was getting a bit impatient so he butted in.

"My name is Mchanga. Say Mchanga."

"Changaa!"

"No, _M-chan-ga_."

"Changa?"

"No! Mchanga... are you stupid?" Mchanga asked, getting irritated.

"Mchanga he's only a baby!"

"Oh... yeah, sorry."

"Come on Simba say grumpy paw's name, Mchanga, Mchanga, you can do it. come on!"

"Mechanga."

"Close enough." Mchanga sighed smiling despite himself.

"Ignore the stupid Lion; do you wanna play tag, Simba?" Pepo laughed, and tapped on Simba's shoulder. "Mchanga'll be it and you and I have to catch him! Do you understand?"

"Hey, let Simba be 'it'!" Mchanga butted in. "I don't want to be 'it'!"

"But you're older. Simba's too young to be the runner...so tag, you're 'it'!" Pepo's laughter filled the air as she poised for a pounce on her best friend, only to have him run away.

"Be careful with him, children," Mufasa warned again, but his words were more or less ignored as the two best friends started the chase.

"Come on Simba! We can catch him together," Pepo yelled over her shoulder. Simba caught on quickly to the game, and started to stumble in a half-run towards the two cubs. He made a sound that sounded like a _rawl_ as he determinedly climbed over rocks, hopped over grass, and rolled over the roots of the acacia trees that were spread generously around the waterhole. In his little mind, he was so happy to be playing in such a joyful environment - the joyous, simple thoughts of a little cub. The world was so wide and beautiful, filled with every little wonder that his senses could take in.

As the older cubs howled with laughter and Simba ran happily, Mufasa's lips pulled up in a grin. He hadn't been this happy since - since _that_ happened. Simba's really the joy in his life, he thought, and he would protect him with all his heart and soul. Never will an accident harm his son like it did his brother. This was a promise that he would make to his precious son.

The cubs ran around, not stopping until Simba started crying unhappily on the fact that he couldn't catch up. Immediately, Pepo stopped her chase and came up to him.

"Aww Simba, what's wrong? Don't cry," she said as she patted him on his head.

He stopped crying and looked up at them, instantly happy at the attention.

"What do we do now?" Pepo asked. "He can't catch up in tag."

"I have an idea, lift him up." Mchanga replied.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Pepo complied with difficulty and Simba started to whimper slightly.

"Put him on my back."

Pepo's protests were muffled by Simba but she relented and carefully balanced Simba on her friend's back. The small cub gripped on tightly to Mchanga, worried at being off the ground. He soon got used to it however, and started giggling and squealing as Mchanga carried him around, occasionally making as if to shake him off. This drew excited squeals and much laughter from the trio.

As the friends started getting back into the swing of playing, over their heads flew the King's majordomo. He flew straight to Mufasa, a huge smile plastered on his beak.

"Oh Sire! Young Master Simba is playing so happily with his new friends," he said proudly.

"Yes Zazu. Our little Simba..." he trailed off happily, watching Simba laugh and swat at Mchanga's ear, causing a cry of protest from the older cub. As Zazu landed on the ground in front of the King, he bowed deeply.

"I'm here to announce that Queen Sarabi has called for your presence in the den. Sarafina has given birth to three new cubs!"

_"Three?" _Mufasa's brows arched in surprise. "I thought there was going to be only one!"

"A joyous occasion it is, Sire! Two males, and one female. All very healthy."

Mufasa beamed. Three new additions to the Pride! It was an extremely pleasant surprise. "Simba, Mchanga, Pepo!" He called out to the playing cubs. "Let us head home. There's a surprise for all three of you!"

The King, his Majordomo and the cubs made an odd procession but it was definitely a happy one. They made good time, the cubs running ahead, pausing once when Simba nearly fell off for real and the second time when Pepo got distracted by a butterfly and tried to catch it. Mufasa laughed at her efforts but noticed that she came closer than might be expected.

"You'll make a fine huntress one day, Pepo."

"What about me!" Mchanga protested, wanting a word of praise to himself as well.

"Why you... will be my son's bodyguard and finest fighter, and I'm sure he will be proud to call you his friend."

Mchanga smiled happily at the thought and looked over his shoulder at the young prince.

"Hear that little guy? I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Me and you will make a great team one day."

Simba didn't understand the words but he giggled happily and pulled at Mchanga's tuft drawing a yelp but also a smile.

Soon they found themselves ascending Pride rock.

"I wonder if the new cub will be as cute as Simba... nah that's impossible." Pepo mused.

As she walked into the den, however, she was nearly proven wrong. _Nearly_. She jumped up excitedly at the sight of the trio of new-borns nestled in Sarafina's paws, each of them being licked clean by the Lioness. She lowered her voice sensibly to a whisper, but her voice twinkled with excitement.

"They're soooo cute!" She exclaimed softly, running over to Sarafina. "Wow! What're their names?"

Sarafina smiled proudly. "Hello Pepo - this is Malka, Mheetu, and Nala," she gestured at each of them respectively as she told Pepo of their names. Malka, was the one that had light brown fur, and he was the largest among the three. Mheetu was the one that lay in the middle, and he had a prominent orange streak on his chest. The youngest was Nala, and she had fur of the same colour as her mother.

"Hey wait for me!" Mchanga cried as he rushed into the den with Simba, only to be smacked on the head by his friend.

"Shh! The cubs are sleeping, you moron!"

"Oops. Sorry." He lowered his voice sheepishly. "Here Simba," he gently lowered the young cub, "you and I have got new friends today!"

Simba mewed as he marched up to Sarafina on his small paws, giving the cream-pelted Lioness a curious stare.

"Oh Simba. Would you like to see your new friends?" Sarafina asked the young Prince. Simba, for the first time in his life, gave a small nod of approval. He was at the stage where he started to learn and pick up on things really quickly. Before long, he would be up and running all over the place, thought Sarafina.

She opened her paws, showing her cubs to Simba, who lit up immediately. He took a liking to the three newborns, and smiled happily at the sight of them. The youngest of them all, the pale-furred Nala, blinked her eyes open to look at the presence in front of her, her beautiful teal eyes meeting Simba's warm brown. There seemed to be a form of communication between the two known only to cubs as Simba mewed at her and she stared right back, curiously extending a paw in which Simba gladly took.

Then the oldest cub, Malka, opened his eyes of light green and gave Simba a look. It was rather serious and fierce for such a young cub, and very amusing to the Lionesses around them, who chuckled and commented on how cute the look made Malka.

Simba made a sound, beckoning his new friends to come and play with him. But Sarafina shook her head.

"Not now Simba, they're too young to play." But Nala and Malka, who were wide awake, slowly inched their way out of their mother's paws. This caused Mheetu to wake up as well, and he opened his eyes of warm brown and wriggled free, having the strong desire to join his siblings in whatever discovery that they were having.

Sarabi walked towards the cubs who gathered around Sarafina.

"Come on young ones, Sarafina and her litter need to sleep, they'll still be here in the morning. In fact I think we all need some sleep."

This brought a chorus of protests.

"You cubs are going to bed right now. I just have to go to the back of the den, I'm sure that none of you will take advantage of that to go outside and play for another hour." She said teasingly.

Mufasa made it slightly clearer by turning his back to the entrance and talking to Sarafina about how much he hoped that none of the cubs would notice he wasn't watching.

Mchanga and Pepo had grasped the joke, or rather opportunity instantly but the younger cubs took a bit of prompting to 'sneak' out. Simba stayed behind and whimpered slightly until Mchanga came back and lowered himself down for Pepo to lift the infant back onto his back.

Mufasa waited a minute before following them out, he'd keep a watchful eye on them, just in case.

* * *

It had been a busy day, and by the time Pride Rock was shrouded in the late sunset shadows Mufasa was gently carrying the exhausted cubs back to their den, first Simba and then Mchanga, then the other cubs except Pepo who walked in herself.

Pepo's mother was chatting with Mchanga's mother, so when Mufasa gently laid the cub between them, Pepo curled in besides her friend.

Mufasa then carried Simba further into the den, where the cub blinked his eyes awake. Sarabi, as usual, was lying down beside Sarafina, who had just finished nursing her trio of cubs. The Queen gladly took her son from her mate, and placed him down beside her, preparing him for nursing. However, the small Prince thought different, and he inched away from his mother, curiously prodding the smallest of the trio that lay beside Sarafina.

"Oh look at that, Mufasa. Simba has made some new friends today," Sarabi whispered, a motherly smile on her muzzle. Upon prodding, the youngest of the trio opened her eyes. Simba mewed at her repeatedly, but the only reaction he got was a stare. Tired from the many events of the day, the young Prince soon gave up his attempts to interact with the female cub, and opened his mouth in a wide yawn. Both Sarafina and Sarabi smiled at their cubs, and Sarabi pulled Simba close to her.

As Simba nursed, his parents looked down at their son curled up in his mother's fur.

"Mufasa, he's done the impossible."

"What?"

"Made me love you more."

"I know what you mean. Goodnight, my love."


	6. Dreams and Duties

**A/Ns: **

******_Chu10_: And welcome, dear readers, into yet another chapter, this time round still featuring the lovable cubs. _Emerald dreamer_ and I have had quite a hard time composing this one, mainly because of time constraints, but also due to timezone difference (damn it, Time!). But in the end we still accomplished a whole lot, and it's always fun to compose with this awesome partner mine.  
**

******To LoBD, I'm sorry I didn't get to PM you the last time round, due to business. Now I'd love to thank you for your detailed review and the little correction. Also, some of your questions will be answered in time. :)  
Enjoy the chapter!**

**_Emerald dreamer96_:Like Chu10 said this one was hard, not enough hours in the day! And those that are turn out to be in the wrong day. Still we managed to get this chapter done despite a different thing coming up for one of us at least once a day and Chu10 as ever was amazing.**

** But you're not interested in excuses or musings of why a certain deity hates us so with no further delay, read on and enjoy!**

* * *

The days in the Pride Lands went by like constant clockwork. The sun rose and set in its magnificent arcs, and the Moon would follow every night with its dazzling showcase of stars. Each complete cycle marked a day past. And with each cycle complete, the young Prince Simba grew and grew.

One fine day, when the Moon was fading into the light blue dawn and the sun started its blaze across the African sky, an eight-month old Simba was wide awake in the den, boisterously stumbling over the sleeping forms of Lionesses and accidentally stepping on a tail or two, getting cries of annoyance at his little trip early in the day.

Hastily apologising after stepping on Kula's tail, Simba approached his father.

"Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!" He called out excitedly.

Pepo stuck her head up sleepily and looked at her friend.

"Kings, what time is it?"

Nala who had been nestled up next to her mother also woke up.

"What's happening?"

"Just Simba being annoying." Pepo replied irritably.

"Oh... that's nice." Nala replied drowsily before pushing back into the warmth of her mother's fur.

By this point Simba had given up on calling out to his father and started to pull on his ear before losing his grip and flying backwards landing on Mheetu who gave out a large _oohmpf_ sound. Malka growled angrily.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry."

"Couldn't you wait a few hours before being an idiot?"

"I said sorry!"

"Whatever."

Mufasa sighing wearily got up and approached his son who instantly forgot his irritation.

"Can we go now? Please? You promised!"

Mufasa smiled at the boundless energy in the young cub.

"I was thinking of waiting for breakfast first." He teased.

"What?! But you promised!" Simba yelled.

"Just a snack."

"Fine... I think Malka would taste great." Simba smiled cheekily.

"Hmm... you're right, but I think that Princes taste even better."

"You wouldn't eat me, mom would bite your tail off." Simba said confidently.

"It won't just be a tail if you two don't get out of here already." Sarabi called out.

Father and son made their way outside of the den. The sun was just beginning its ascent up into the sky, and the back of Pride Rock was lit in an enchanting purple glow. They began their climb up, all the way to the promontory. With each step, Simba got more and more excited, and the air tasted even fresher high up above. When the pair finally reached the peak, Simba was thrilled. The whole of the Pride Lands basked in the glory of the morning sun, and from their perch high above, the young Prince felt like he could see the whole of the world.

"Woah," he gasped, and ran right to the edge, drinking in the view of the lands. "Dad, Dad! You have got to see this!"

Mufasa laughed as he came up behind his son. His son, the bubbly cub whose eyes always brightened in that certain way when something caught his interest. Sitting down beside the energetic form of the cub, Mufasa beckoned for him to sit down beside him as well. Simba happily obliged.

"Look son, everything that the light touches is our kingdom."

"Everything the light touches... what about that shadowy place?" Simba asked, pointing out a forbidding formation of rocks shrouded in distance and shadow.

"That is beyond our borders," Mufasa said strernly, "you must never go there Simba."

"I thought that a King could do whatever he wants." Simba said,puzzled.

Mufasa laughed at his son's naivety.

"There's more to being a King than getting your own way all the time."

"There's more?!" Simba asked excitedly.

"Simba..." Mufasa started, but his own thoughts started to seep into his mind, like an invading cloud that formed out of thin mist. He felt as if he was taken back to another time, a time long ago when he himself was a cub, along with his father and his little brother.

His little brother. A cub as he was, Mufasa had asked his father the same question. And his father had replied, smiling, with the morning sun lighting up his face.

"My sons," he had said, "a King knows his way around his friends, his family and his subjects. A good King is a fair King, and his heart is filled with love for all things around him in the Circle of Life."

Thinking back, Mufasa felt his heart ache. The memory, combined with the sunrise - Mufasa knew his brother used to love this magnificent sight - made his heart ache. Was he a good King? Was his heart filled with love for everything - including his brother? Scar. They used to frolic up on the peak of Pride Rock in the sunrise. _My brother..._

"Dad?" Simba's voice, piqued with curiosity, drew the Lion King out of his darker thoughts, like a spark of light in the dark. Like a sunrise.

"You said something about...uhh...there being more?" Simba asked with a grin.

"A King, serves his Kingdom. He enjoys many privileges but must always remember that while Kings come and go this land endures and the animals great and small are it's blood."

"Oh...that's cool." Simba said slightly disappointed.

"Also there is the mating." Mufasa said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Mufasa coughed. "Now let's go eat."

Father and son made their way down to the den, now a hive of activity as the cubs and adults woke up and prepared for the day. Sarabi and Sarafina were organising the hunting party. Sarabi was talking to Mchanga.

"I want you and Pepo to help Furaha look after the younger cubs." She said, before dropping her voice to a joking whisper. "She is not as young as she used to be."

"I heard that!" Furaha called out, before changing tone to an exaggerated tone of mock annoyance and grouchiness. "It was practically yesterday that I was talking to your mother as she nursed you. She raised you to respect your elders, especially the ones that can still kick your butt in a fight."

Both Pepo and Mchanga laughed at Furaha's words. Both were not the small cubs they had been just under a year before; in a mere eight months, both cubs had grown fast, and were now strong, healthy adolescents. Mchanga had even sprouted the beginnings of a mane, brown hairs emerging on the top of his head and his chest, and Pepo's muscles were staring to grow in. But cubs would be cubs, and the both of them still loved to fool around and spend most of their time playing and exploring.

"Cool," Mchanga said, "so who are we babysitting today?"

He was interrupted by a non-too-happy Simba. "Hey! Who's calling who a baby?"

Mchanga laughed, and ruffled a paw over Simba's tuft, messing up the fur and causing it to stick out in all directions. "You're still a small cub."

"Says who?" Simba huffed.

"Says me!" Mchanga countered.

A light-brown pelted cub, roughly around Simba's age, came up beside Mchanga and started stretching, basking and soaking in the sunlight. It was Malka, the oldest of Sarafina's cubs, and he looked at the two playfully bantering cubs lazily.

"Immature," he rolled his eyes. Mchanga turned his attention to Malka, and started messing up his tuft as well.

"Get up sleepy head, it's a great day for going off to the waterhole!"

"Stop touching me, you moron!" Malka smacked Mchanga's paw off, which only caused the older cub to grin wider.

"I'll stop...if you can defeat me first!" Mchanga roared a cub roar and leapt at his friend, both locked in a play fight.

Malka was caught off guard and soon found himself pinned, and he roared back - although it sounded uncomfortably like a squeak due to the pressure on his chest and his youth. Mheetu ran to his brother's aid, only to be tripped up by Simba who jumped on his back. Nala upon seeing this lunged into the fray knocking Simba off his feet.

"Hey no fair! I wasn't ready." Simba protested upon seeing who his attacker was.

"That is the general idea behind a sneak attack." Nala informed him smugly.

As Simba struggled without success to break free, Furaha looked on at the utter pandemonium that had broken out in the den. She smiled fondly and was content to sit back and watch the show. Still, she kept a watchful eye out to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

Pepo sniffed, turning up her nose and laughing.

"Go Mchanga! Catch 'em all!" She cried, and all of a sudden the said cub had pounced on her and was rolling her over.

"Caught you first! Ha-ha!" He boasted, laughing loudly at his small victory. The cubs played for quite a while around the rocks, until a loud knocking sound was heard, and a cry of pain stopped the playing and tussling.

Stunned, the cubs all turned to see Mheetu grimacing in pain and putting a paw over his head. Simba was standing to the side, a look of mild shock on his face.

"Oww oww oww...it hurts! My head!" Mheetu wailed. Furaha, sensing the sudden quietness of the cubs, immediately came up beside the small cream-coloured cub.

"Shh my little one," she hushed, licking Mheetu on his forehead bump, "it's going to be fine." Mheetu only continued to cry.

"What happened, Mheetu?" the old lioness prompted.

"I hit my head..."

"How did that happen?" She asked.

"Simba pushed me!" He sobbed.

Furaha looked at the young Prince who had a look of guilt and fear on his face.

"That's a lie! He just fell."

"No, you pushed my head into the rock." Mheetu contradicted.

"Is this true Simba?" Furaha asked looking sternly at her charge.

Simba looked as if he was about to protest again but he soon wilted under her gaze and looked at his paws.

"Yes, it was an accident, honest. I didn't mean to push to hurt him." Furaha looked disappointed but seemed about to resolve the issue when Simba spoke again. "I didn't push him that hard, he's just being a baby about it." Simba said sincerely in his defence.

Mheetu sniffled slightly more. "Am not," he objected quietly but clearly upset.

"That's enough, Simba! Apologise this instant." Furaha commanded angrily as she gave Mheetu another comforting lick.

Simba looked shocked at her tone. "I'm sorry for hurting him and lying about it."

"And?"

"Sorry for making fun of him being such a baby." Simba said bitterly.

"Kings, you just can't stop yourself today can you? Right, you're staying in here while the others go to the watering hole."

"What?! But that's not fair! Simba protested.

"No, it is absolutely fair in my opinion. Well-behaved cubs get rewards and badly-behaved ones get grounded. Do I make myself clear?"

"But - !" Simba began again, but the lioness would have none of this.

"That's that, Simba."

The golden-furred cub sulked, defeated, and he sat down, frowning angrily and looking away from Furaha.

"Wasn't so much of my fault anyways, stupid baby..." he muttered. Pepo, being the soft-hearted cub that she was, wanted to go up and cheer him up. But the angry look on Furaha's face stopped her. Malka, on the other hand, was beside his brother, and he looked at Simba.

"Some Prince," he sneered.

"Shut up Malka," Simba huffed.

"_Some Prince,_" Malka shot back, "hurting my brother and being stupid about it. So what if you're a Prince? You can't do it all your way."

"When I'm King, you'll be the first to -"

_"Enough!"_ Furaha snapped at the two bickering cubs. "Malka, more of that and you're going to be grounded with your little friend. Run along now. And that includes all of you - except Simba."

The cubs did not need a second instruction, and they ran off, leaving a very angry cub and an annoyed old lioness sitting on the ground below Pride Rock.

* * *

As the morning passed and the sunlight got intense, the hunting party made their way back. Sarabi gave a loud roar, signalling a late breakfast for the Pride. Happily, the first lion to bounce up and run at her was her own son.

"Mom!" Simba cried happily, nuzzling his mother's leg. Sarabi smiled at him, and greeted him with a nuzzle of her own.

"How's my little son doing? Have you been a good cub?"

"Yeah I have," Simba smiled a huge toothy grin up at her, and Sarabi narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Simba, did you do something wrong?"

"Uhh...no?"

Furaha stepped in behind Simba. "Of course he has." Simba lowered his head sheepishly and guiltily.

"I... kind of hurt Mheetu. But it was an..." He began before deciding that shifting the blame would be pointless. "Then I made fun of him for crying like a ba - I mean for being so upset, but I feel _really_ bad about it."

Sarabi sighed in disappointment, causing Simba's head to drop even further as the shame built up. She turned to Furaha.

"Is that all that happened?"

"No, he also lied about it and tried to pass it off as an accident. But... apart from a bit of sulking, he has been relatively well behaved during his punishment so I think he can come with me to collect his friends at the watering hole."

Sarabi nodded her assent before looking down at her son who now had a grin on his face once more. It quickly died when he saw the look on his mother's face.

"I'm very disappointed in you, I expect better from you, both as a Prince but more importantly as my son, you better stay out of trouble for the rest of the day. Or Kings help me, Mheetu will get to see _you_ cry like a baby, understood?" Sarabi asked, intent clear in her voice.

Simba gulped and nodded, his parents had almost never laid a paw on him but even the threat was enough to banish any notion of getting back at Mheetu. It also underlined just how badly he had messed up.

Furaha decided the Prince had had enough.

"Come on Simba, let's collect your friends."

A subdued Simba followed her, guilty and upset. As the pair approached the waterhole, one by one the cubs spotted Furaha, and knew it was a signal for lunchtime. As they started walking back, Mchanga bounced up to the younger cub immediately, tussling with his tuft.

"And has Your Majesty been acting prim and proper?" He mocked bowed, but he had a silly grin plastered on his muzzle.

Simba's paws immediately went up to his tuft, combing it back straight. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Don't be so upset," Pepo came up beside her best friend, and the Prince that she saw so much as a little brother. "Smile, Simba!" She said as she held Simba's mouth by its two ends and pulled up his lips.

"Orh -kaey," Simba said his mouth still pulled up by Pepo's paws.

"That's the way!" The female cub encouraged, and dropped her paws from his face. Simba chuckled.

"Thanks Pepo."

"Your cuteness is the only thanks I need."

"Excuse me while I go throw up." Mchanga broke in with exaggerated contempt, offset by the playful grin on his face.

Simba saw that Mheetu was avoiding his gaze and that Malka had placed himself in between the two of them. Simba sighed and approached the two brothers, intending to come close, but changed his mind at the last second and decided to stop a short distance away.

"Mheetu, I'm sorry for hurting you... and for calling you a baby. I was being a jerk." The words, although painful, were sincere.

The other cubs seemed stunned and even Furaha looked surprised, but pleasantly so.

"Yeah we noticed." Malka spat.

Simba started to growl but stopped when he noticed that Mheetu was speaking.

"That's ok, I forgive you... sorry for getting you in trouble, I shouldn't have told on you."

Simba had trouble with responding to this mainly because he agreed but he knew that Mheetu was pretty sensitive, almost like a girl. Still he managed to nod and put on a smile.

"So... friends?" He asked.

Mheetu nodded and smiled. Simba smiled back, he liked Mheetu even if he thought that he was a bit soft, he was still a nice cub. Furaha, who was looking on, was very proud of both cubs.

"Hmm, I think I saw a full antelope on Sarafina's back, I wonder if she'd be able to find two very mature friends to eat it with." She said playfully.

"I'm starving!" Nala cried dramatically.

"Me too," Simba said.

"What?" Mheetu asked.

"Huh?"

"You called my name."

"No I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

Nala sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me this is a really dumb joke."

"Nope, they really are that dumb." Malka called out from behind.

"Hey!" The two cubs yelled out in simultaneous indignation.

"The hairball known as my brother and the Prince of idiots." Malka replied disdainfully, most of his ire reserved for the latter.

"If I'm the Prince of idiots doesn't that mean that you're all idiots?" Simba retorted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm your Prince, so if I'm the Prince of idiots, you just admitted you're an idiot." Simba explained smugly, eager to outsmart Malka for once.

"Shut up." Malka growled, furious. He'd had enough of the bratty prince for one day.

"Aren't you forgetting the magic word?" Simba replied cheekily. He turned to Nala and winked before whispering loudly, "it's _please_."

Malka tensed up, preparing for a lunge.

_"Shut up."_ He repeated his voice laced with venom.

"Or what?" Simba asked, looking past Malka, a grin on his face.

"Or I'll..." Malka began before an older voice interrupted him.

"Or you'll what?" Mchanga asked nonchalantly as he came up from behind. Pepo at his back.

"Stay out of this!" Malka shouted angrily.

"Oooh, someone's grumpy today." Mchanga teased. "Now why don't you go and be a brat somewhere else?"

Malka shot a look of hatred at the older cub before stiffly walking towards Furaha.

"You shouldn't be so mean." Pepo told her friend reprovingly.

"And he shouldn't have been stupid enough to threaten the Prince in front of me." Mchanga said cockily.

"Thanks Mchanga, the look on his face when you spoke was hilarious, his eyes were huge!" Simba laughed as he went up to paw bump his protective older friend.

Mheetu and Nala looked a bit uneasy, Malka could be annoying sometimes but he did always try and look out for them. And despite being a litter mate, he always acted as the big brother and was treated as such.

The little spat had distracted them from the near completion of their journey, the cubs were surprised when they looked ahead to see the pride already tucking into the fresh meat, they soon found energy to race to get their fill.

"Last one to reach the meat...gets beat!" Mchanga laughed boisterously, highly amused by his own joke, and started running forwards. But Pepo was quick, and lighter on her feet. In one quick movement, she pounced on Mchanga, brought him down to the ground, and hopped off him, starting to take the lead of the group of cubs. Her laughter tinkled as she leapt away, the very beginnings of a huntress.

"Hey no fair!" Mchanga cried, shaking the dust off his tuft, but all of the cubs ignored him and ran past him. "Fine, leave me alone..." he muttered, shaking his head in annoyance. All but one cub continued running though - Prince Simba stopped beside Mchanga, extending a paw to his friend.

"Get up, grumpy paws," Simba smirked, using the all-familiar nickname for his friend.

"Gee, thanks little brother," the older cub took Simba's paw to get up, and dusted himself off. "Let's go get stuffed!"

"Yeah!" Simba cheered as both boys ran to join the others.

* * *

The cubs took their places amongst the Pride eagerly tearing away at the delicious meat, the smell of blood hung in the air but there was a happy atmosphere. Mchanga noticed that Simba had only been nibbling at his food.

"You gonna eat that?"

"Yeah, just thinking about something."

"Great Kings of the Past! I better call Rafiki before the sky falls and the earth cracks open." Mchanga joked.

"Shut up." Simba said without too much heat.

"Well what do you call today? Face it Simba, you're kind of an idiot." Mchanga said dead pan before smiling to show he didn't mean it.

"Like you can talk. Like how you're insulting the Lion that gets to be in charge one day."

"I apologise my Prince, forgive my common manner... now mind telling me what type of bug crawled up your butt? Come on what's wrong?"

"Well. I was just thinking, we do the same stuff every day - play, fight, eat. Then one day I get to be King! But Dad was saying that being King is all about being serving the kingdom or something. It sounds so boring! I don't want to waste my time being an idiot – I much rather be a King who's up and running about, and doing whatever I want."

"I take it back, that's pretty deep. I think an adventure is in order."

"An adventure?"

"Yeah, Pepo and I know this awesome place it's...err near the old tree."

"The old tree? That's a pretty lame adventure."

Mchanga nodded towards the Lionesses eating near them.

"It's nice and safe and peaceful, nothing at all like those caves beneath the Termite mounds." He winked.

Simba gasped loudly, and nearly choked on a small piece of meat. "Those _what_?" He exclaimed loudly, causing some Lionesses to turn their way.

Mchanga whistled nonchalantly. "Huh what? No I wasn't saying something about some cool place."

"Mchanga!" Simba whined, and turned away from his food to nudge his friend playfully with his paw. "Come on!"

"Shh!" the older Lion cub shoved Simba away. "Don't be so stup - I mean, don't be so loud, stupid!"

The Lionesses were starting to turn away, not giving the two much heed. Young cubs were usually loud and full of energy when they spoke, even more so when they were in a group. Mchanga's eyes quickly glanced left and right, doing a quick sweep around the area to make sure no one was watching, and he started to tug on Simba's tail with his teeth.

"Come on Simba! This way," he whispered between clenched teeth. Simba cocked his head at him curiously, but shrugged and started to follow him behind a tree. Once again, Mchanga checked if the coast was clear - then quickly and quietly, as if he was whispering a conspiracy, he spoke into Simba's ear.

"Hey, little guy, tonight before all of us go to bed, could you help me do something?"

"Okay," Simba was smiling from ear to ear, excited at what Mchanga had to offer.

"I want you to go over to all the little ladies and tell them to get ready for an adventure tomorrow."

"Really?"

"No kidding." Mchanga replied. Simba nodded enthusiastically, his little tuft flopping along. Mchanga noticed the golden fluff that sat on the little Prince's head.

"Hey, for a lion you seem to have a very short mane," the sandy-furred cub proudly stroked his own brown coloured one. For one of the many times that evening, Simba gave his friend a mock-annoyed look.

"Shut up!"


	7. Beneath the Earth

**_Chu10_: For this chapter, I owe a lot to _Emerald dreamer_, who composed so many parts for this giant of a chapter. We were both so busy - but hey we managed to do it. And for all of you _sadists_ who predicted that bad things would happen this time round...well, guess you'll have to read to find out, won't you?**

**_Emerald dreamer96_: This is a long one sorry about that, we both put a lot into this one, sorry for the wait we'd have it up sooner, but life had other plans. Read, enjoy and of course review!**

* * *

When he woke up, he knew that today was going to be an awesome. He had this special _sense_ that told him that today was going to be really, really fun. His fur was tingling with the sense, his eyes were sparkling with the sense - even the tip of his tail was quivering with the sense! Today, boring was out, and an adventure was finally in sight - outside of the Pride Lands.

The very thought was enough to make his heart race with joy. His parents watched the border like hawks, well rather _with_ hawks and eagles and Zazu as well as gophers and other creatures. Mufasa had explained how the network of animals fed the King vital information quickly so he could... do... something, Simba had been too busy pouncing on a lizard to really pay attention. The point was, he'd never set foot outside the border. His head was filled with visions of adventure and heroism, and one day he'd be a great explorer King like Mwezi generations before. Mufasa had mentioned dozens of other ancestors, but Simba only really remembered the heroic or interesting ones. His rambling thoughts were interrupted when Mchanga came quietly from the other side of the den gently calling his name.

"Psst, Simba...we have to be real quiet."

Simba nodded, excitedly trotting up to his older friend. On the other side of the den, a few cubs had already gathered for the adventure - mainly Malka, and his siblings Nala and Mheetu, and Mchanga's best friend Pepo.

"Alright, most of you are awake...hey Simba, go wake up the others over there." Mchanga pointed his nose towards the direction of some sleeping cubs next to their parents. As sneakily as he could, the golden cub started to creep towards their sleeping forms. One paw forward after the other - but all of a sudden, a Lioness gave a loud yawn, making Simba jump backwards.

Mchanga, looking on at the Lioness warily, beckoned Simba to come over. "Nah, forget about them, we have to get out of here before they wake up!"

Simba nodded his head excitedly.

"Alright!"

"Shut up!" Mchanga hissed looking nervously into the den.

"Oh...sorry." Simba apologised, skin going red under his fur.

Mchanga rolled his eyes and gave his friend an affectionate paw around the ear before moving towards the entrance.

Malka yawned and stretched out before turning to Pepo.

"So how do you plan to get past the look outs?" He asked with practical curiosity.

"That's for Mchanga to know and me to beat out of him if he hints at his brilliant idea one more time without any details." Pepo said glaring good naturedly at her friend.

"Well my curious friend, I just so happen to have found a most elegant solution to our diema." Mchanga said putting on an impression of Zazu's accent.

"Hey genius, it's _dilemma_." Nala pointed out.

"Really? Well anyway, as you may be aware any travel across the borders will inevitably lead to detection, so using my formidable intellect, I have discovered a way to avoid the issue."

"Would you stop dropping in big words and spill already?" Nala asked.

"Shush young one, this is worth the wait."

"Alright, that's it!" Pepo broke in, approaching Mchanga with mock aggression and real irritation.

"Fine, I'll tell you. It's a tunnel. Goes right under the great river and turns up somewhere on the other bank."

The cubs let out a series of gasps at this.

"For real?" Simba asked.

"Yep." Mchanga acknowledged.

"How do you know it isn't watched?" Nala asked.

"Simple, nobody knows about it. The Pride land side entrance was covered by a rotten log, I accidently put a paw through it a while ago and ended up exploring,"

"Can we go already?" Mheetu asked impatiently.

Everyone looked at the cub in surprise at his unusual outburst. He shrank slightly.

"What? Only Simba's allowed to be excited about an adventure around here?"

Mchanga laughed and gave the cream coloured cub a hard and loud pat on his shoulder. "Heh, little guy! Yeah, let's get going, everybody!"

* * *

In the cooling light of sunrise, the small group of cubs started heading to the borders of the Pride Lands. No Lion or Lioness was up at this time of day, but most of the animals, especially the hooved ones and the winged ones, were already up and ready for life.

"I've never been up so early before!" Simba exclaimed, hopping about in front of the group and swatting the dewdrops off the grass. As he neared a small tree, no taller than a young giraffe, he looked up, spotting a great deal of dewdrops on the leaves. His mind started to build up a sneaky little plan, and the cub grinned to himself, running up further to hide in the long, tall grass ahead, stealthily padding to the young tree.

"Where did Simba go?' Malka asked, looking around.

"Oh don't worry Malka, he's just ran off ahead of all of us," Pepo shrugged. She was pretty much used to Simba being the energetic one.

"He's going too get eaten by a rhinoceros if he keeps this up," Malka laughed to himself.

"Haha, very funny. That ferocious rhino is going to eat you first!" Nala teased, causing Malka to roll his eyes. "Aww come on Brother, are you _always_ so grumpy?"

"Nope, but - "

Before Malka could finish his sentence, a shower of water descended upon the cubs like a sudden rainfall, causing all of them to scream and shout in surprise. The water was _cold_!

"Ahh, what in the world?!"

"No, no! I'm too young to die!"

"Is it raining already? No way!"

A loud laughter erupted from behind the tree, and Simba emerged, rolling on his back hysterically.

"Ha-ha, you should have seen all your faces!" He pointed to Mheetu. "Too young to die!" He mocked, imitating the voice of the other cub, and started to laugh all over again. Mheetu smiled embarrassingly.

"Oh Kings, thank you for giving us the blessing of this -" Malka glared at Simba while shaking his own fur dry - "dumb Prince."

Mchanga, although drenched, was laughing with the Prince. "Good one Simba!"

Pepo was laughing as well, but slightly less impressed. Shaking her head at Simba, she began solemnly, "Simba, come on...I thought you were a well behaved little cub. This is disappointing." Then, with a small, playful grin, "Surely you could have done better than that?"

Simba gave a toothy grin, proud of his own achievement of impressing the older cubs. However, his victory was extremely short-lived - a shower of water came thudding down onto him from the crown of the young tree.

"Gah!" Simba cried as he darted into the grass like a cat in hot water.

"Ha-ha, you should have seen _your_ face!" Nala emerged from behind the tree, first imitating the cocky tone of her friend, but her eye twitched and she started to laugh at her friend's demise.

"Hey! No fair!" Simba frowned.

"Look who got the last laugh now Simba!" She playfully punched his shoulder.

"Nala!" Simba exclaimed, then reached up to feel his own tuft. It had flattened and clumped up due to the water. "No, not the mane!"

All of the cubs, including Malka, burst into a fresh wave of laughter.

"Here let me help." Mchanga said kindly.

He gently started to groom Simba with a paw, before roughly mussing up his fur, much to the outrage of the young Prince.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Oh come on Simba, stop being so uptight about your 'mane'." Pepo chided.

"Whatever." Simba sulked.

"Can we get a move on?" Malka asked impatiently.

"Honestly if it isn't one thing it's another. And you aren't helping either Mchanga, grow up." Pepo sighed in frustration.

"Sorry. I'll be good I promise...Mom." Mchanga teased.

Pepo shot him a glare before an involuntary smile spread across her muzzle.

"Ok, ok. Let's just get moving again."

They soon picked up the pace, eager to cross the border. Quickly the irritation was forgotten... for the most part. Simba was hanging behind the group, feeling rather moody. Man, how he hated being humiliated by the other cubs! And that stupid Mchanga, too! This adventure sucks, he thought.

Nala, the prankster who had gave him a taste of his own medicine, was tagging along with the other cubs up front. Mheetu was chatting happily with her, when suddenly he gave her a small nudge. Simba had caught the corner of his eye, and there was no missing his frown.

"Nala...I think Simba's kinda angry," he whispered, and nodded towards the said cub. Nala raised her eyebrows in concern, and slowed down, turning around to go to the Prince.

"Hey Simba," she came to him, grinning.

"What?" Simba huffed.

"Mr Grumpy," Nala teased, "why're you so upset?"

Simba was caught a bit speechless. Here she was, his prankster who had smoothly got back at him and outmatched him. He wanted to scold her for it, but somehow, when he looked at her, he didn't know what to say. So he stared at her for a while - and shrugged.

"Come on, don't sulk! Simbaaaa," she chuckled.

Simba smirked at her attempts to cheer him up. "Nalaaaaa," he mirrored.

"Hey! Don't say my name like that!"

"Heh, you asked for it!"

"Nalaaaaaaa." He dragged out the last syllable of her name playfully. Nala fixed her gaze on him.

"Say that again...!"

"Haha, Nalaaa - ARGH!" He cried out as the female cub ran at him, and started a chase with him, both cubs howling playfully. However, Nala was faster and more agile on her feet, and she caught up to Simba quickly, leaping onto him and causing both the cubs to roll over in the dust. Both cubs scuffled playfully until Nala suddenly got a hold of Simba's shoulders with both her front paws, and in a quick motion, she pressed him to the ground.

"Pinned ya!" She smirked, triumph evident in her eyes. Simba could only stare. He was just beaten...by a girl? No way! He only lay there, stunned for a moment, breath knocked out of him. But his senses came back very quickly.

"Eww, get off me!" He said, pushing Nala off him. He still couldn't believe himself - he was beaten by a girl. Impossible! That never happened!

"Don't think you've won just because you pinned me!" He challenged, but Nala was unfazed.

"I'll like to see you try, Simba!"

A voice interrupted the two. It was Pepo, and she winked at the both of them. "Hey, you two lovebirds over there, mind getting into the tunnel now?"

Simba and Nala turned to each other, looking quite surprised - but that surprise quickly turned into disgust.

Lovebirds? Both of them thought at the same time. Then, in unison, with exaggerated faces of digust, "Eww!"

It didn't look impressive, a rotten log with a hole in it on a small hill. Yet despite its rather uninspiring appearance Mchanga was proudly standing next to his discovery as if it was Pride Rock.

"The hole looks pretty small. How will we fit your head through it?" Malka asked with unusual good humour.

"It's big enough; now I'm going to go first just to check if it's safe on the other side."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Mheetu asked.

"King Mufasa always said to be careful across the river, he said that almost nothing lives out there and what does is nasty... still you cubs will be fine, after all you have me around to protect you." Mchanga boasted.

"Just go look already, if you get eaten, scream so we know to go to the waterhole instead." Pepo instructed impatiently.

Mchanga grinned before he began to push himself through the dead log and into the hole beneath it soon disappearing into the dark.

The cubs waited anxiously for several minutes before Mchanga returned with a triumphant grin, they soon followed him as he once more disappeared down the tunnel. Mheetu was the last one in, the tunnel was dark and damp and cold, he dragged himself through it as fast as he could and couldn't stop himself gasping when he was blinded by the streak of light that marked the exit. He immediately felt better upon emerging and was so caught up in the sensation that it took him several moments to begin looking around at his destination.

The cub let out a gasp as he looked around for the first time, the land couldn't have been more different than his home. Miles of badlands stretched out before them. Small twisted trees clung desperately to life over dead earth and harsh rocks. In the distance stood a citadel of earth, just as impressive as Pride Rock - but in its own twisted and deformed way.

"The caves are beneath the termite mounds." Mchanga informed them.

"How many times have you been here?"

"Zero actually." Mchanga admitted.

"What!" Malka demanded. "How do you know they even exist?!"

"My mother told me, she came through this place when she was on her way to the Pride Lands before I was born. She slept inside the mounds and found a cave, and she talked about it when I asked about these lands after I found the tunnel."

"Can we just get moving?" Simba asked exasperated.

"Fine. Come on, let's get going before a certain bratty Prince ruins my day for doing him a favour." Mchanga said shooting his impatient young friend a look of irritation. Simba had the good grace to look down a bit in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mchanga. Thank you for taking us out." Simba apologised with rare sincerity.

"It's fine, just be a bit more patient ok?" Mchanga said feeling slightly guilty.

Simba nodded and the group began the trek towards the distant spires. His mood slowly picked up as they got closer. They were definitely an impressive sight, and as they walked, he and Nala soon had an informal war going on, ambushing and pranking each other. Much to Malka's amusement, Simba was getting the worst of it. Taking advantage of Simba's slip-ups with his own sister, Malka started to taunt and make fun of his friend. His taunts were really starting to irritate Simba and even Nala was growing sick of his constant needling before Mchanga took him aside.

Listen Malka, I brought you out as a treat. So can't you just drop the stupid rivalry and have fun?" Mchanga said in a serious tone of voice

"What fun is there in being an idiot?"

"Ask Simba."

"Hey!" Simba called out indignantly

Malka laughed at the joke but with a little less bite than usual.

"Can you promise to be less of a pain? Relax, play with the others. Heck play with me if you want, I promise to only kick your butt a _little bit_."

Malka took on a calculating look as he nodded.

"I guess I could - there would be one condition of course."

"What?"

"You scream like a girl when Pepo pours those termites on your head!"

"Wha-ARGH!" Mchanga screamed as Pepo did exactly that,

Leaping around, and literally _screaming like a girl_, Mchanga ran as if he got scalded by fire.

"ARGH! Get these off me! Get them off get them off!" He cried, desperately brushing off the little creatures that clung persistently to his fur.

"Hah! Mchanga, I thought you were more of a lion than a lioness!" Pepo yelled, and roared with laughter, the other cubs following suit.

"Grr...I'll get you all back! YARGH!" Mchanga yelled a war cry, charging at the others and making them run away, still shrieking with laughter. Pouncing and grabbing Pepo by her waist, he pinned her down, shaking off his termites.

"Eat some bugs!" He laughed, getting his payback. Pepo struggled, trying to push him off, both the cubs wrestling on the bone-dry ground.

"No! Eww! Mchanga that's GROSS!"

"Attack!" Simba cried, and the rest of the cubs pounced on to Mchanga, playfully pinning him down.

"No fair!" Mchanga yelled, but the cubs 'attacked' him relentlessly, thoroughly enjoying their little game of bullying their leader.

After a short while of rolling about and trying to assault one another, Nala shouted to all of them from the front of a cave entrance. The cave was dark, and it led into the spire. "Hey guys! Look what I found!"

Looking up from the pile of cubs that were stacked on top of him, Mchanga nodded. "It would be cool...if _all of you weren't getting my termites_!"

"Ahh!" The cubs screamed and exclaimed in disgust, immediately getting off Mchanga.

Simba trotted up to her. "Cool," he said, and he heard his own voice reverberate through the cave, coming back out as an echo. "Cool!" He said loudly, enjoying this little game of echoing.

"Don't do that Simba, it may be dangerous!" Nala urged.

"Danger? Hah. I _laugh_ in the face of danger! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

After a brief echo, a loud silence reigned once more. Mchanga got up with a helpful paw from Pepo. The group assembled around the cave entrance. Mheetu looked into the dark, slightly nervous.

"They're empty right?"

Mchanga nodded, scratching the last remaining fleas away.

"Yeah, I mean who'd want to live in a place like this?"

Malka looked unusually excited. He seemed to have enjoyed the little tussle.

"So are we going in, or what?"

"I'll go first." Simba said jutting his head out proudly and puffing up his chest.

"Why?" Malka asked.

"Because I'm the Prince." Simba said as if it was obvious.

"I'm the oldest." Mchanga said.

"Well you're both idiots, so I should go first."

Pepo shook her head disapprovingly at their immaturity.

"I'm heir to the throne, so I get to go first."

"I'm the smartest."

"I'm the leader."

"And I'm the fastest." Nala called out from inside the cave.

The three cubs looked at each other in surprise before scurrying after her and entering the forbidding structure.

* * *

The Termite mounds if anything were even more impressive on the inside. Arches and pillars broke up the cavernous space, and shafts of light illuminated the scene in a golden haze as dust mixed floated around gently, given visibility for only the briefest moments before floating back into obscurity. The cubs were suitably impressed.

"Whoa!"

"It's huge."

"How could termites build this?"

"This place is fantastic… last one to the top wants to kiss Rafiki!"

Mchanga was just as awed as his companions but he felt that he had to at least try and act responsible, after all unauthorised trip or not, Mufasa would expect him to make sure that his charges were unharmed.

"Wait, no messing around on those ledges, stay on the ground." He ordered, earning a chorus of groans.

Pepo backed him up. "He's right, this place is fun enough without any danger, besides we need to start looking for the caves."

"You two used to be fun." Simba muttered bitterly.

"And you used to be such a sweet little baby."

"He still is, just look at that tuft... sorry _mane_ of his. So cute!" Mchanga teased.

"Shut up!" Simba growled.

"Calm down Simba, don't be a brat, stop acting like a baby and we won't make fun of you for being one." Pepo said sternly.

"Fine _mom_." Simba retorted gaining a chuckle from Nala.

Malka snorted.

"Come on, let's just find the caves," Mchanga said irritably. He was fed up with their antics

Simba and Nala shared a conspiratorial wink as Mchanga and Pepo walked deeper into the mound peering into the corners and looking for the promised entrance. The two cubs waited until their elders had a wall between them before making their way up to the top.

Simba couldn't resist yelling down.

"You all look like bugs from up here!"

Mchanga looked up in surprise and instantly became worried and enraged.

"Simba, Nala, get down here now!"

"Make me," Simba taunted, sticking out his tongue, with Nala doing the same.

Pepo and Mchanga began climbing up themselves, Simba waited until they were almost at his level before leaping onto a narrow ledge. Pepo reached Nala before she could do the same.

"Get down here you little brat, before I skin you!" She threatened furiously.

Mchanga began following Simba calling out to him.

"Get back here, this ledge looks weak it co - ARRRGGHH!" He screamed as the narrow ledge literally crumbled beneath his feet sending him falling down below, fortunately hitting a pillar only feet below before rolling onto another ledge. Simba stared down in shock which turned to fear as Mchanga rolled of that ledge and fell down a blessedly gentle slope landing hard - but not dangerously so - on the floor of the mound.

However the ordeal wasn't over as the ground broke away again and Mchanga fell into a dark hole. The other cubs soon rushed to the scene, with Simba arriving slightly behind the others.

"Mchanga!" at least three voices sounded out at once, uniform in their panic if not tenor.

"Kings! Mchanga are you ok? Please be ok!" Pepo called down anxiously.

The frightened cubs nearly let out a cheer when they heard a groan come from down below.

"Mchanga?"

"Owww..."

"Mchanga! Are you hurt?"

"I think... owww I'm alive." A voice called out weakly followed by a rasping cough.

"What's down there?" Malka asked staring into the darkness.

"I think it's the caves we were looking for."

Mchanga painfully pulled himself out of the hole with help from Pepo. He showed signs of being in pain and some hints of tiredness, but when he caught sight of Simba who was edging away, his face turned into a snarl.

"You nearly got me killed! You stupid little piece of-" Mchanga began marching forward menacingly.

Simba looked absolutely terrified; he'd never seen his friend so angry before, he stammered an apology, tripping over slightly. For a minute he thought Mchanga would attack him, but Pepo got between them.

"Stop!" She ordered.

Mchanga hesitated, but slowly calmed down.

"Let's just get home. I've had enough of these brats today."

"What? But we haven't done anything!" Malka protested.

"Shut up," Mchanga said harshly.

"But we came all this way, " Nala began before a glare silenced her.

Simba remained on the floor looking over Mchanga's injuries in shock. Cuts and bruises covered him and dust had besmirched his sandy fur.

"I'm sorry." He said weakly, Mchanga snorted in contempt.

"I was such an idiot, I thought I'd take you brats out as a favour, sure me and Pepo could go ourselves and enjoy this awesome place but I knew that you lot would be bored and probably be jealous, so why not? You know what? Mufasa can find a new babysitter. I'm through with you brats!"

Stunned silence met this announcement.

"Mchanga... I didn't mean to..."

"Just shut up."

Pepo was worried about her friend's mood and decided to intervene.

"Mchanga maybe me and you could still explore together, I'm sure that the cubs will behave themselves. Simba can wait up here, I'm sure he'll know better than to cause any more trouble. We came all this way after all - no need to ruin the day."

Mchanga snorted again but nodded his assent before turning to Simba.

"Wait outside, I swear that if you mess up again... just go already." A shaken Simba made his way outside as the others began climbing into the hole. Malka was second last in line, he noticed his brother was standing back looking into the hole.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... I don't want to go in there."

Malka looked down into the hole, and he heard wet and dark echoing strange moaning noises from somewhere that he hadn't noticed before.

"Wait with Simba." He said before noticing the look of shame on his brother's face. He realised that he'd be in for a rough time once the bitter Prince found out why he wasn't with the others.

"What's taking so long up there?" Pepo asked as she climbed back up, obviously irritated at yet another setback.

"I don't want to go down there... it looks lame." Malka lied.

"Are you scared?" Pepo asked doubtfully.

"What no...I just err, don't feel like it."

"Really? Because if you are that's fine."

"I'm not scared! M - I just don't want to go down there ok?"

"Yeah... ok, well Mheetu are you coming?"

"Actually... is it alright if... you stay up here with me?" Malka asked giving his brother an almost unnoticeable nod.

Mheetu caught on to what his brother was doing, he sent him a grateful look.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind staying up here with you. I mean, it's just a hole in the ground."

Pepo didn't want to embarrass Malka so merely nodded and started climbing down. Not like Malka to be scared of the dark, she mused. Nice of Mheetu to be so nice to his brother.

* * *

The creatures that dwelled in the dark knew that food was coming. Food, lots of food; _endless food_.

Without the big cat hanging around, they had suffered quite a lot. Promises and hopes of food had been dashed, the possibility cancelled, like meat being stripped off a bone. _Ooh_, thinking about that just made them so hungry. So hungry that they were willing to try their paws at some young, fresh meat. Hold on, what was that smell? Were those...cubs? _Lion_ cubs? Cubs of the big cats?

And their voices were echoing loudly and rudely through the cavern - but who would complain about there being a free meal served up right to their doorstep?

_I like myself some meat, delivered_, one thought, licking its lips.

_Food! Ehehehehe, food!_ Another one thought, drooling.

_Dinner is served, boys_, one thought, crouching and prowling in anticipation.

"Bravest one gets to be the leader for one day!" They heard a loud, boyish voice call.

Snickering and howling with laughter, the hyenas emerged from the shadows, their heads tilted menacingly and their eyes glinting with malice.

"Hey small little kid, what do _I_ get if I am the bravest?" A hyena asked, a taunting undertone to his voice. This sent the cubs scuttling backwards, eyes wide and fixed on the hyenas.

"Ooh I smell a lot of fear Banzai. Do you smell the fear?" A female, seemingly the pack leader, slunk up to the cubs, snapping her teeth and making one of them flinch.

"Yes I smell the fear Shenzi, do you smell the fear, Ed?"

_"EHEHEHEHE!"_ A third hyena giggled madly, emerging out of the shadows. In the darkest corners of the cave, many pairs of glowing eyes slowly faded into view.

Food, endless food. The cubs were going to be food. This was good.

* * *

The cubs were going to be food. This was bad.

Mchanga wasn't scared, only little cubs got scared. He was in control, calmly assessing the situation. He knew that every detail was important; yep that was definitely urine running down his leg...they probably wouldn't be fast enough to get out and the Hyena's teeth were jagged and yellow. The razor sharp points filled his vision, and he knew that they would soon be tearing chunks out of him without effort.. he wasn't sure how this information was meant to help him but counting each individual tooth was the only plan he could come up with

"Mchanga, what do we do?!" Nala asked, frightened. She was backing away from the approaching Hyenas, flinching at their demonic laughter.

Mchanga stirred at her words, why was she asking him? He wanted to run, he'd never been more terrified in his life, oh Kings was he going to die in a dark hole in the ground, oh kings, oh kings, oh- the curse/prayer was rebounding in his head as he saw a large brute of a male Hyena closing in for the kill, but he was rooted to the spot.

He heard a familiar growl.

"Get away from him!" Pepo yelled charging forwards.

The Hyena laughed right until she ploughed into him, sharp claws raking at his chest. He fell back screaming in pain, before swiping Pepo of with an enraged paw. She landed hard.

Suddenly Mchanga felt a surge of pure rage, blasting aside his fear, nobody, _nobody_ hurt his friends, especially _that_ friend. He barely noticed the roar that passed his lips, he barely noticed leaping forwards, he dimly recalled landing hard and only later would he associate the blood on his muzzle with the Hyena's missing ear.

By this point the other Hyenas were surging forward he backed away warily knowing that he was almost certainly dead.

"Pepo, Nala, run! I'll hold them!" He shouted, gaining more demented laughter from the Hyenas.

* * *

Outside the Termite mounds and completely unaware of the danger their friends faced, three unhappy cubs stood around in unhappy silence.

Simba felt a strange mixture of guilt for his actions and anger at his punishment. Why did Nala get to go down to the caves and not him? She had been right there with him and would have also jumped if Pepo hadn't caught her. Still he couldn't get the look of fury on Mchanga's face out of his mind; he was terrified that he may have lost a friend.

Malka also longed to explore the caves with the others but had no intention of leaving his brother with Simba. He knew that the bratty Prince would be utterly merciless in teasing Mheetu for being scared of the caves. So he stood in brooding silence.

Mheetu was feeling pretty down, he was bored, both his companions were in a bad mood and he felt ashamed of being so afraid of a hole in the ground.

"Maybe we could play tag?" He suggested, uncomfortably aware at just how lame that sounded.

Simba didn't deign to reply and Malka snorted slightly. Mheetu's spirits dropped further but he was sick of boredom.

"Maybe hide and seek, wrestling, dares… bird watching?" He asked, the last suggestion being a frustrated joke.

Malka smiled slightly at the lame attempt. Simba however seemed angry.

"How about you play go away and stop being annoying."

"Hey!" Malka growled, coming to his brother's defence.

"What?" Simba asked turning to his rival.

Both frustrated cubs began coiling up.

"Stop picking on my brother, he's just trying to help."

"Well he's pretty bad at it, isn't he?" Simba retorted.

"Well you're pretty bad at being a Prince yet I don't see him complaining about you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought it was pretty clear, you're a selfish, arrogant, bullying brat."

If Pepo hadn't come barrelling out of the cave entrance at just that moment there would have been a fight, as it was she found the two of them squaring off with a worried looking Mheetu standing off to the side.

"We have to go! Now!"

"What?" The cubs asked simultaneously.

"Hyenas, in the cave!"

"Mchanga's still in there! We have to get help!" Nala said urgently.

Simba went cold; no way would Mchanga last long enough for help to arrive. Pepo and Nala looked absolutely terrified. He knew instantly somehow that they weren't able to think about anything other than escape. He watched with a strange fascination as awareness returned to Pepo's face and she took on a look of horror.

Simba pushed past them sprinting towards the entrance.

"What are you doing?" Someone called out.

"Saving Mchanga!" Simba called back.

He sprinted inside, ignoring their calls, he may not have paid much attention to his father's lessons, neither had he really any interest in the bazillions of duties, traditions and protocols that Zazu on occasion tried to drum into him, but one thing Simba knew without a doubt was that no King worthy of the name left their friends in the lurch. He'd leaped straight into the hole in the ground landing on the hard ground below, letting out a defiant roar.

The Hyenas had knocked Mchanga down and were in the process of licking him and talking loudly about how tasty he was, he struggled but his muscles were still those of a cub so he could not shift the female crushing his lungs. He couldn't breathe, he hurt all over and he was old enough to know that he was almost certainly in for a very painful death.

He heard a scratchy weak sound come from the entrance, it was soon replaced by gales of laughter from the Hyenas, twisting his head Mchanga could just about Simba illuminated by the weak shaft of light from the hole, looking even younger and smaller than ever faced by the three killing machines. Mchanga gut went cold, the thought of his friend... his charge being torn apart by the Hyenas was horrific.

"Simba...run!" He ordered as he struggled even harder, knowing it was futile.


	8. Release and Reconnaissance

**A/Ns**

**_Emerald dreamer96_: ****This chapter was fun to write, definitely one of the tenser ones so far.**

**But unfortunately there is something that needs to be addressed. We value all our reviews but recently some of them have either been over aggressive or attention seeking. While we value feedback we don't have to nor will we put up rude or pointless reviews.**

**That unpleasantness aside please do read and enjoy, we put a lot into it and really hope that you get similar enjoyment reading as we did writing.**

**_Chu10_: Dear readers! Welcome to another chapter of _Ripples_. I am surprised, with all that is going on and how busy our lives are, that we actually managed to write this in such a short time! As always, _Emerald dreamer_ was awesome to work with and he was just so nice all along the way. And to all of you supporters, sincerely I love you (in a friend kind of way)! **

** But as my partner here has said there is something that needs to be addressed right here and right now.**

** To BLACK CAT:**  
** Hello, it has come to my notice that you're leaving quite a few reviews on this humble story of ours. We value your opinion - however, do note that the review sections are not meant for arguments like this. Please. They are used for _putting your comments into the story_. Simple as that.**

** You mentioned you are 16. Behave like one. You want to claw my eyes out and shove them down my throat? Come and fight me. I don't stand for this kind of nonsense. Now, you are lucky I don't like to use profanity online. I am being fair now, and if you'd like us to respect you, give us the due respect. If you have any problems with it, create an account, and give me a PM. I will be more than happy to sit down and chat with you in private. **

** Give me a violent response? I will make sure you get one back. Give me a good response? Fair enough. You get my respect and my good response. **

** Remember what I said about reviews being for the story? You seem to have written another one in the reviews alone. Take that one, man up, create an account, and write it all down. No one needs to see it here. **

** And the readers? Please. The person here has gotten the rightful fill. Let Emerald dreamer and I handle the problem. Thanks.**

** With all that said and done, everyone, _please_ don't let that ruin any of the mood. Please, read on. :)**

* * *

"Simba...run!"

It was all chaos - here he was, looking at his friend in a heap of danger. And not just any normal, non-harmful danger like falling off a small rock or tripping over your own toes, but the danger came in the form of bloodthirsty hyenas that wanted flesh. _Cub_ flesh. When they turned their crazed yellow eyes unto Simba, he was too scared to move at all. His friend was there, and he needed help - ! But the young Prince felt fear that held him in place and froze his limbs. Laughing dementedly, one of the hyenas stalked up to him, bringing a drool-coated tongue over yellow teeth caked with grime. His eyes were out of focus, looking in two places at once - but one eye was trained on Simba himself.

That was, until another one of the hyenas standing on top of Mchanga, yelped in panic and pulled the crazed looking one back.

"Wait, wait!" It cried. "Don't even go there!"

Simba flinched, but furrowed his brows, surprised at the sudden change in their attitude. What exactly was going on?

One of the hyenas took on the same expression as the other, and very quickly most of them shared the same looks - either a mixture of shock, fear, surprise, or all three, mirroring the cub's own expression. All of them looked at Simba, their eyes showing how they felt. Simba immediately sensed that something was wrong and turned around, certain that someone was behind him to save Mchanga.

But he found no one. No one at all.

Turning back to the hyenas, he kept an eye on them warily. But none of them had moved a muscle. Finally, the one that had pulled back the mad hyena spoke. She seemed less mad, but her face definitely did not seem any less evil than the others.

"Hey...I think I know who you are. You're Mufasa's boy!" She exclaimed, her voice a rough alto.

"What?" Simba blurted out. Looking around the hyenas, Simba noticed that his friend was still being pinned down by a horde of hyenas. Looking to the female, he decided that if no one was coming to save him, he would have to do it himself. All he needed was a plan...

"If you ain't the nephew of Scar, then I don't know what to say," she said, coming up to him. Simba immediately backed off, but she caught his nape with her own teeth, pulling him back to her.

"That golden fur from head to tail," she said, brushing him over none too gently, "that funny red hair colour," she said, pulling on his tail, "and the funny little mane on his head which hasn't grown," she said, gaining laughter from the other hyenas.

"Do you know this is, boys? This here is the Prince of the _great_ Pride Lands!" She cried, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the word 'great'.

"That's right…so you better let us go!" Simba said defiantly, putting on a brave front.

"Let you go? What type of hosts would we be, if we didn't have you stick around for Lunch?" The Hyena laughed maliciously.

"If you touch him I'll-ummpf!" Mchanga growled before a somewhat bored looking hyena leaned forward, putting its full weight on the cubs underbelly. Sharp claws drew small drops of blood and knocked the wind out of him.

The Hyena then turned his attention back to Simba, starting hungrily at the young cub, drops of drool falling from the corner of his mouth landing on Mchanga who was too scared to even groan in disgust.

"Leave him alone!" Simba said his attempts to keep his voice steady failing.

"Leave him alone? Leave him alone? Why we can't be doing that I'm afraid. What type of message would that send out? After all he did trespass... so did you." The Hyena said, almost regretfully until the last part when his voice took on a sudden coldness.

Simba gulped. He wasn't used to being afraid, and he definitely wasn't used to being powerless. He kept trying to think of ways out of this but he just couldn't. That was made worse when he noticed that the Hyena on top of Mchanga was pressing down even harder and gaining a gasp of pain for his efforts.

"Please... just... let him go... please, I'm sorry we trespassed, Please." Simba said weakly.

For a moment he thought saw a look of malicious contempt. Or maybe it was just his imagination, because it was soon was replaced by a look of calculation.

"Well... I'm sorry but I promised the boys a meal. After all these days food is hard to come by, especially with your _daddy_ being such a... well let's just say we don't exactly fancy our royals around here." She said gaining a new wave of eager laughs and a dull moan of terror from Simba before she continued in an almost hesitant fashion as if she was facing some deep debate. "But... you don't seem _too_ bad... I guess just this once I can let you two off. Your uncle was a great pal of ours after all... yeah; I think he'd want us to let you go. Come back here though... my boys are very hungry these days."

He wasn't going to die! Simba nearly yelled in sheer joy. He and Mchanga were getting out of that cave alive. They were going to get back home; they weren't going to be eaten.

"Thank you, thank you! I promise we won't bother you again."

"You better not... we have a hard enough life here anyway. Now take your friend and leave before I change my mind."

The Hyena reluctantly stepped off Mchanga who looked absolutely stunned at this turn of events. Simba moved forward to help his friend up, who winced in pain at the movement. The two slowly staggered up to the hole in the roof, but it was there that Simba realised they would have a hard time getting up with Mchanga's condition. Desperately, he realised at the same time that the only other help that was near them were the Hyenas themselves. Steeling himself, Simba turned to the lead Hyena.

"Uhh... could you... help?" He asked pleadingly.

The Hyena leader looked at him in surprise and then snorted.

"Sorry... please?" Simba said awkwardly before trying one of his trademark grins, although it was a lot weaker than usual.

"Oh for the love of... whatever." She said, sighing at the strangeness of the moment.

The female stepped into the light. Simba was surprised to notice that her skin seemed loose, as if it was hanging from her bones, and that her fur was matted and dirty. She noticed his look of shock and laughed bitterly.

"You try living out here, dust gets everywhere and all the food is in that Kingdom of yours."

"Oh, why don't you leave? The Pride Lands has room."

"_Us_ in the Pridelands?" Shenzi asked before letting out a laugh which echoed around the cave. "It's death for a Hyena to cross the border."

"Death? But you don't seem too bad." Simba said slightly shocked and growing a bit uneasy.

"Yeah well tell your daddy that, we're out here till the day we die."

"Maybe I could help." Simba said, feeling oddly concerned for the creatures that had very nearly murdered them.

"What could you do?"

"I'll talk to my dad!" Simba said, his tone hinting at excitement. His father always made everything right.

"Yeah... good luck with _that_."

By this point, Simba and Mchanga managed to exit the hole with some help from the Hyena. The Prince looked down into the hole at the Hyena.

"I never asked your name..."

The Hyena grinned, looking decidedly sinister with her sharp teeth and dishevelled appearance.

"The name's Shenzi."

"I'm Prince Simba, thank you… for not eating us. I really hope that things get better for you." Simba said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, what a proper Prince you are, how very Regal of you... now get out." Shenzi said before disappearing into the hole once more. The two cubs stood there, overwhelmed at what had just happened. In silent agreement they sprinted for the exit before the terrifying creatures changed their mind.

* * *

The leader of the hyenas; the menacing, intimidating Shenzi, had just let the young Prince go. She stood there silently, staring at the spot where the cubs had left, the dust glowing in the sunlight above her. And she sighed.

Wait, she was sighing because she let cubs go? That did not sound like her. Her yellow eyes flicking around the room, she realised that the other hyenas were staring at her, some with rather desperate looks on their faces. She knew this look. It was something that every mortal creature had to suffer. It was _hunger_.

"Well, whatcha all looking at, boys? Get back to ya own business!" She barked. A few hyenas yipped, immediately retreating into the shadows.

One Hyena, the male that had been standing on Mchanga, did not retreat. Shenzi sighed in irritation.

"Why did you let those brats go? I'm starving!" He demanded, but there was a different type of hunger in his eyes.

"We're all starving Koushii." Shenzi said patiently judging which way to leap if her rival made his challenge openly.

"Yeah, well this is the first time in ages we've had a chance to do something about it... you just soft or soft in the head?"

"Thankfully for you, I'm not soft in the head, although you are."

"Me? I didn't just let our meal walk off because it asked nicely!"

"Our _meal_ was Mufasa's brat! Use your brain, the others knew they were in here. They'd bring the Pride and hunt us down to the last pup. We don't have Scar around to protect us anymore. We can't mess with Mufasa or he _will _hunt us down."

Koushii looked like he hadn't considered this, making Shenzi sigh again. Reduced to competing with an idiot - how much lower could she fall?

"Well... why not just eat the other one? Mufasa wouldn't want a war over someone else's kid."

"You mean the one that the future heir to the throne risked his own life to save and obviously cared about? Mufasa just about tolerates our right to exist. If we murder Simba's pal, the friend of the King-to-be, we'll have an enemy a generation in advance. And Mufasa might come after us himself; I hear that he's the type to care about other Lion's brats."

Shenzi stopped, taking time to reflect on her own words. An idea was starting in her head. The cogs in her mind were starting to grind.

"Well that doesn't put meat in my gut." Koushii grumbled.

"Maybe it will." She mused calmly, but her mind was racing.

"What? How?" Koushii said in his stupid, annoying way.

"Think about it, Mufasa hates our guts... this Simba kid on the other paw has only seen us hungry and hiding in a hole in the ground. And he owes us his life... I need to think but maybe this could be our ticket out of this dump... and back _home_." Shenzi said the last word with a sense of warmth and long forgotten hope.

"You think he'll help us take back the Graveyard?" Koushii asked incredulously.

"No, not the Graveyard you idiot, _home._ The Pride Lands."

Koushii was too shocked to say anything else, Shenzi took the opportunity to walk past him and further into the cave, she had a lot to think about.

Things had not been looking up since that big cat of theirs had gone. Promises of food? Pah. He had conveniently gone missing and got himself killed, Shenzi thought. Sadly, she gave yet another sigh. Without him, it had been pretty hard to survive out here. Just less than a month ago, her clan was chased out of the Elephant Graveyard by another pack of hyenas which had invaded the place.

"Oh Scar old boy, you stupid lion," she grumbled, miserably and absent-mindedly flicking at a sole rock on the cool ground of the abandoned Termite mound. "We're all so hungry over here."

But her friendship with the dark maned Lion had played a role in sparing his nephew - maybe he was looking out for them in some way. Nah that was stupid, Shenzi thought to herself. Still though, after looking around to make sure she was alone, she whispered a simple word of thanks to her old friend. Talking to a lion that was dead as a dodo? She was going nuts, definitely, but it was a good type of nuts, the type that would help keep her going until she got the chance to put her fledging plan into action.

* * *

Terror was a good motivator.

The fleeing cubs had covered the distance between the termite mounds and the tunnel quickly, hearts beating fast and their paws pounding on the dirt with the same rhythm. At first Nala had tried to go after her friend, only to be tackled to the ground by her brother Malka - who had, with some help from Pepo, practically dragged her away. She screamed and kicked in protest.

"No! Please! Let me go after Simba! _Please! _He's going to die if we don't do anything!"

"Nala!" Pepo cried, grabbing on to her. "We cannot do anything. We have to get help."

"_But they may not make it!" _Nala replied, getting more desperate. She even tried to hook her claws into Malka who was dragging her from behind with his teeth, but failed when Pepo pulled her paw back.

"Nala, we are going to get help," Pepo said, her words weighed heavily with urgency and another strange emotion that Nala could sense. "If there is any chance, it will be the adults. Listen to me Nala, you'll have to work with me."

Pepo's voice had a strange edge to it and Nala could feel it. But what could she do? What could anyone do? She tried to cling on to that feeble hope of the Pride Lander Lions coming to save everyone. But how? Could they even make it in time?

_Please let them be safe, _she thought, barely noticing the tears that slipped out of her eyes. Those tears held all that was going on in her mind – desperation, fear, and hopelessness. She didn't know what she would do if her friends were gone.

"Nala, we have to run," Malka's voice urged her on, and she ran on blindly, leaving every step to her instincts. Her heart pounded like a drum, ringing in her ears. She didn't want to die. But she didn't want anyone else to die.

By the time they reached the tunnel, they found, to some horror that the entrance had caved in slightly. Thinking quick, Pepo got on the hole and started to excavate the loose earth in it. Not caring if her paws got hurt, not caring if her claws broke off on the harder parts of the ground, drawing blood, and not caring if grit flew into her eyes. She knew that, being the oldest, she had to get the other cubs to safety. Not another one would fall to a hyena. And they would get to the adults as fast as they could, in time to save her two best friends…

_Hold on Mchanga. Please hold on, _she thought. _We're coming back for you._

As Pepo dug furiously, Nala sniffed quietly at the back, finally getting the chance to arrange her thoughts. She soon wished that she hadn't - there was no chance of a rescue. Her friends were almost certainly dead. Not hurt, not hiding, and not grounded for a week.

_Dead_.

For a young cub, she knew what it was although she had never lost someone close yet. She had eaten her fair share of animals but that didn't count. Death hadn't touched her before and now that it had...and it hurt. That thought of never seeing her friends again _hurt_.

Now she was closer to safety, she took notice of her tears – and she nearly gave in to the urge to sob. But some instinct, some silent voice of warning kept her straight. No way was she endangering her other friends with any noise; no way was she going to let the hyenas trace them. So focused was she on keeping her emotions in check that she jolted when she felt a paw touch her, and she jumped as she turned around, expecting to see the savage grin of her would-be murderer. Instead she saw a concerned looking Malka – but no doubt that was fear in his eyes. Sisters always knew these things.

"It will be ok, Nala," he said, placing a reassuring paw on her shoulder. Nala immediately shrugged away.

"Ok?! How? They're dead!"

"You don't know that!" Malka argued. "They're going to be fine…and so are we." He said firmly.

"I _do_ know that, Malka. There's no way they could get out of there alive. They're gone."

"Nala…" Malka said, watching his sister cry. This felt terrible.

"They _will _be ok, Mchanga knows how to fight…" he tried, but found his own voiced laced with the same emotion. "And Simba…he - he is a brave Prince, he can handle himself."

"I don't believe you! I know you hate Simba," Nala said, her voice shaky.

Malka was filled with guilt suddenly. Of course, he hated the Prince – but not enough to want to see the Prince die such a horrible death. It just wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Simba hadn't killed anyone in his life. A tear sliding down his cheek, Malka looked into his sister's eyes.

"I wouldn't want Simba to die…"

Nala met her brother's eyes. "I don't want anyone to die…"

Hugging her seemed like the right thing to do, and Malka did just that, both siblings sharing their fear. They were only cubs. They didn't know what to do. What if the adults came too late? The same thoughts rang in their minds, constantly attacking them with even more fear and worry.

Out of the blue, Mheetu suddenly shouted.

"Look!" He yelled, pointing back in the direction they had come from. In the distance, two figures could be seen running towards them, but they were too far away to be distinct.

"It's them!"

"What?! No, it might be Hyenas…" Malka shrunk back with the thought of the fearsome creatures.

Pepo stopped digging, running up to see what the commotion was about. She felt hopeful that it may be her friends, running back to join them in escape. However, a conflicting emotion held her in place as she peered at the distant figures rapidly approaching. It was _fear. _She knew that they should be running, but she had to know for sure.

Closer and closer, the figures came. And faster and faster, her heart beat. Pepo squinted her eyes across the distance – and nearly squealed in ecstasy as she saw a clear flash of gold.

"It's Simba!" She shouted. That meant that the other was probably Mchanga. "And Mchanga!"

"What? How?" Malka asked disbelievingly, turning to Nala - only to find her gone, already sprinting to meet their friends.

"Simba!" She half-shouted, half sobbed. She rushed up and pounced on to him, gripping him in a tight hug. "I thought you were gone for sure!"

"It takes a lot to bring this brave future King down," Simba gave her a cocky smile, puffing his own chest out.

Pepo, on the other hand, stared at a limping Mchanga. Sensing a pair of eyes on him, he curiously looked up – and saw a crying Pepo.

"You're alright…" she said, and there was no missing the immense amount of relief in those two words alone.

Mchanga smiled at her, but before he could say a word, Pepo's paw slapped him hard across the face.

"_Don't ever do that again you hear me?!" _She cried.

Mchanga's eyes widened. "But – but…"

"You could have died!" she sobbed, her pent up emotions from the frightening ordeal finally flowing free.

"I –" Mchanga was stunned. He'd just saved her, didn't he? "I – I just wanted to make sure that you were safe," he said, his cheeks starting to feel hot under his fur. And he knew for sure that it was not because of that slap.

Pepo sniffed, looking into the eyes of her best friend. "But you could have died…"

"But I am alive, and so are you," he countered. "And the both of us saved everyone. Well that is because of Simba too – but I am glad you're alive. And glad that everyone is."

"Yeah, I am glad too," Pepo said, her look of relief slowly taking over her tears. "And I am so happy that you are."

They were both interrupted by a soft noise of falling earth, and they turned to see Malka, standing with an unusually happy grin on his serious face. Mheetu was laughing softly beside his brother. And the both of them stood near an open hole – the tunnel entrance.

"Do you _lovebirds _wanna go home?" Malka mocked, but there was no mistaking of the undertone of happiness and relief. Everyone had made it out safe, he thought.

And as they made their way down into the darkness, which now felt comparatively far safer than the _other _hole that the cubs went down, all of them – Mchanga, Pepo, Simba, Nala, Malka and Mheetu – couldn't help but share a thought of how lucky they were today. They knew that they were going to be safe.

But what they didn't know – was that they were wrong.

* * *

Watching the cubs from a distance, the observer stayed as still as water.

His footfalls were as silent as the blades of grass that grew in abundance, and he knew how to move like the grass as well. He knew how the light cast shadows that caused illusions in the hunting plains. He knew how the stalks danced with the silent wind. He knew how to conceal himself in the foliage, be it in the blazing light of day or the chilling moonlit night.

Because he knew how to hide and spy from the shadows, his real name was forgotten, and he was only referred to as the _spy_ in the ancient tongue of the lands. His pelt was a dull, uniform sandy colour, and his mane was not very outstanding in the fact that it was a light brown. But it was perfect. He would not harbour suspicion, and he would blend in perfectly with almost any environment.

He was known by the name Kujasi, and he paid loyalty to King Jehanum.

He had spent the last five days observing the Pride Lands from across the border. More than that, he had surprised and tortured several animals that had the misfortune to meet his claws. Then, he had then slowly but steadily worked his way closer and closer to the border, building up a picture of the defences, paying particular attention to any details about the network of spies in above and below the earth. He had only entered the Pride Lands once, late on a moonless night to surprise a bird sleeping soundly in his nest in an old tree in sight of the border. The terrified creature had been most useful – as a plaything before a night snack.

Kujasi was satisfied. His master would be pleased. He took one last look at the cubs going down the hole. Into the Pride Lands, a land so rich in peace and beauty. _A fitting prize indeed._ He savoured the thought that the entire Kingdom was blissfully unaware of what was to come. He turned, and began making his way southeast.

It was time to rejoin his Pride.


	9. The Wrath of Kings

**A/Ns:**

** Chu10: Hello guys! With all that has been going on, my week has been crazy with school - but thanks to my awesome partner and you all awesome readers and reviewers, we managed this in a week. A week! Fancy that! Just a little word of warning though, this chapter can get *really* intense near the ending, so readers beware. We do not condone this kind of violence, but what we have written is merely fiction and we understand that most of you readers are mature enough to know that we don't do these kinds of things in real life. Violence is never a good thing. Also, we tried hard to keep it under the T rating of the story.**

** Emerald dreamer96: Took a while longer than expected but we're pretty proud about this one. Also our first fight scene! More on that in a bit.**  
** We would like to thank you for be so fantastic so far. It's always great fun to write but you guys and gals really make it so much better.**  
** This chapter has a very different tone and marks the beginning of the next phase in the story, parts of it are probably going to be unpleasant to read but we hope that you enjoy it anyway.**

** To BLACK CAT:**  
** Hello, thank you for your apology. You're forgiven. Thank you very much for the mature response, and on my side there's no hard feelings.**

** We picked you out way too publically and were perhaps too harshly. if you had an account we would have tried to settle it quietly but since we only had a single chance to put an end to it we had to go all out to leave absolutely no doubt. Sorry about that and we accept your own apology. Hopefully that's the last of it.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains disturbing content and is unsuitable if violence, gore and adult themes upset you. The segment with Kujasi and King Jehanum near the very end has these themes, so please refrain from reading that if you have no preference for these.**

* * *

All was peaceful in the Pride Lands, and what a relief it was to be stepping on to familiar ground again. For Mchanga, this wasn't the best day in his life but it must have been the luckiest. A supposedly fun day out with cubs which had turned into a nightmare. First the cubs had been brats, then he had been injured - but that was nothing compared with nearly being eaten. Mchanga could almost feel that coarse tongue running along his side, the warm stench of Hyena breath and the painful cuts along his body. He shuddered; that had been _way_ too close. He kept glancing back for any sign of pursuit, and the other cubs pretended not to notice when he slipped aside to wash off the evidence of his terror.

No one had even considered doing anything other than getting home as fast as they could. At that moment, none had any intention of leaving their homeland again in their lifetimes.

When the cubs made their way back home, the sky was already shedding its light blue for a slight yellow, marking a very late afternoon. It had been a frightening series of events, but Mchanga was even more scared at what was to come. He knew that King Mufasa had a reputation for having an explosive temper - but it was one that he had never seen before, and it seemed like a rumour. How was it possible that a gentle King like him held a temper? But he did not want to take a chance with that. As Pride Rock got closer in the distance, enveloped by the beginnings of a sunset, Mchanga got more and more nervous.

Turning to the rest of the cubs, he cleared his throat.

"Guys...when we get back to Pride Rock, please do not mention a word of this to anyone."

"But what happens when they start scolding us?" Mheetu asked, obviously having thought the same thoughts as Mchanga.

"Well, then you'd have to - "

A new voice, a voice that froze all the cubs in place, interrupted Mchanga. "Where have all of you been all day?!"

Whipping his head around, Mchanga's eyes met those of a frowning Furaha. _Uh oh_, he thought.

"Uhh...we've been - to the waterhole?"

"If you think I am going to buy that, warthogs will fly," the old lioness answered, displeased. "You know I don't like little cubs that lie."

Mchanga was not that small of a cub anymore - but he was definitely guilty of lying, and he bowed his head guiltily. Furaha, knowing which cub would give her a more honest answer, turned to the one with an orange streak across his chest. Mheetu.

"Tell me quickly Mheetu, where have you all been?"

Mheetu shook his head, staying quiet. But Furaha had a trick up her sleeve.

"Mheetu, it would be a shame for a sweet young cub like you to spend the rest of the week in the den for lying to me... If you tell me what happened you won't be punished."

"Really?" Mheetu asked, and the old lioness nodded. Mchanga and Pepo's eyes widened at Mheetu's answer. Surely he wasn't going to give them all away?

"Well..." Mheetu started, prompted by an encouraging nod from Furaha "we were at the Outlands."

"The Outlands! What the hell were you doing there?" Furaha asked stunned at the cubs stupidity.

Mheetu flinched. Nala tried to chip in to help him.

"It wasn't too bad! The Hyenas didn't hurt us or..." She began before stopping, eyes widening in shock at what she had just let out.

"Hyenas!" Furaha nearly shouted. She quickly gave each cub a once over, noticing every cut and bruise on each one of them. Mchanga by far was the worst. He had claw marks all over - and this made Furaha very worried.

"How in the world did you all get into this stupid mess?" She said, pacing and glaring at each and every one of them. "Who did this? What did the hyenas do to you? Don't just stand there gaping, I am _asking_ for an answer! Mchanga, Pepo - what happened?"

Mchanga and Pepo shared a nervous glance with each other. Now they were cornered. They had no choice but to explain the events of the day. By this point they were too tired and rather ashamed to really come up with a proper cover story - so guiltily both spilled details, with Mchanga leaving out some parts, like how the hyenas actually let them off the hook. The younger cubs - Malka, Mheetu, Nala and Simba fiddled with their paws and looked down, their emotions ranging from scared to guilty. What was Furaha going to do to them? As they listened to the older cubs narrate what happened in the day, they waited for Furaha's verdict, which they hoped would never come. But it did.

"King Mufasa will need to hear about this." Furaha said grimly, striding away. "Well why are you all standing back there? Follow me."

That was it. They were doomed.

The cubs followed Furaha nervously, with Mchanga and Pepo trailing behind as if they were heading to their execution. Mchanga kept asking himself what he had done to deserve this and how this day had gone so wrong in every single way.

* * *

A loud roar reverberated in the expanse of African savannah, and birds took wing in fright. The auburn-maned King prowled back and forth, his amber eyes burning with an inferno as he growled, a deep sound from the back of his throat. The sandy furred adolescent winced in fear as Mufasa's anger scorched him. It was not his words that burned the most, but it was the way he delivered them.

"You could have gotten my son _killed_! I thought you responsible, Mchanga - but you disappoint me greatly by doing the opposite!"

"I-I'm sorry, King Mufasa..." Mchanga flinched as the King glared at him.

"What if the other cubs got killed today? Do you know what would happen, Mchanga?"

Mchanga only remained silent, too afraid to answer.

"You would be marked in these lands as a MURDERER!" Mufasa roared the last word. Rarely did the King get so angry. This was his temper doing the talking. The thought of losing another family member to an accident was too much for him to bear. Unconsciously he was angry at the fact that somebody nearly got his own son killed - and he will never, ever allow for that.

His wrath was then turned to Pepo. "What were you doing, agreeing to bring the cubs to that place?!"

"I...I was just thinking..."

"You were NOT thinking! I thought you as the smarter one, but you are just as reckless as all the other cubs! All of you," he growled, "are as stupid and reckless to go into the Outlands! You could have been killed. Every one of you!"

"I'm sorry Dad..." Simba spoke up in a small voice. "It was my idea..."

Everyone else's eyes widened at Simba's statement. His friends, for that matter, knew that he was not the mastermind behind the idea of exploration. His father, on the other hand, was shocked.

"Simba. Did you really do this? Did you lead the other cubs to the Outlands without my permission?"

"I...I did. Please don't get Mchanga and Pepo into trouble," he said, his voice nearly breaking.

Mufasa glared at his son - but it was obvious that his flame had already started to simmer down, although very slightly. His son had nearly gotten everyone killed. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Simba, I cannot treat you any differently I'm afraid that I have no choice but to punish you. _Harshly_."

Mchanga stood stunned at this turn of events. He wanted very, very much to let him take the blame. But a part of him knew that letting a cub take the fall for his own mistakes was wrong. Especially when that cub had saved his life that very day.

"Your Majesty," Mchanga said quietly once again drawing that terrifyingly unfamiliar glare. "Simba had nothing to do with it. I took them into the Outlands. The others just went along with it…I swear that I didn't know that it would be dangerous."

In his mind, he dared to hope that the King would accept his admission and commend him on his honesty – but reality had other plans. Mufasa almost seemed angrier than before.

"Mchanga, not only did you put the others in danger, but you were going to let a cub be punished in your stead!"

"What?!" No! He'd confessed hadn't he?

"I see that you are a completely different character than I had believed. I thought that I could trust you to be a good influence and protector to my son but it is obvious that I was mistaken! I don't want to see you _near_ my son again - I don't want to see you _at all.__Get out of my sight._"

There were gasps from the cubs, and Mchanga opened his mouth to protest.

Mufasa let out a low growl, an altogether different thing to his roar from earlier. It was cold, but the sheer fury in his eyes burned into Mchanga, who looked like he on the verge of breaking into tears. Furaha spared him the shame, quickly taking him away and shooting a look of disappointment and obvious anger at her King's overreaction.

The cubs watched their friend get led away, standing in stunned silence. Mufasa wasn't finished yet; he turned to the other cubs, seemingly on the verge of explosion.

Sarabi stepped in quickly.

"You better go to bed. We will talk again in the morning. We adults have been far too relaxed when it comes to keeping an eye on you, and _that_ is going to change."

Hearing this, the cubs immediately took the chance and scattered away. Mufasa, who was about to call them back, glared at his mate who stood her ground and returned it.

"Mufasa for King's sake watch your temper, they're just cubs. What would your father say?" She said accusingly.

Mufasa looked as if he had been slapped. His eyes glinted dangerously for a moment, which caused a brief moment of terror for the queen. Who was that strange creature in her mates fur?

"Mufasa, please calm down." She said with soft desperation.

The words got through to him causing him to nod and take a few calming breaths.

"I will do as you ask. But first, I need a word with our son."

Sarabi nodded in relief as the real Mufasa returned to her. She knew that her mate had a temper – but he would teach his own son well."Simba."

The cub, upon hearing his name, froze in place as if an invisible predator was in front of him. Shoulders tense, ears lowered, he turned to face his father, flinching under his gaze. His father had a temper, and it turned his usually warm expression into a stern one. One of a fierce, commanding King.

"I am very disappointed in you," Mufasa boomed.

"Dad...I'm sorry," Simba squeaked. "I didn't mean for this to happen..."

"Nobody means for an accident to happen either, Simba. I could have lost you! Do you understand?"

Like any small cub, Simba nodded. Mufasa continued, although less harshly.

"Losing you...it -it would be too painful," he said, as an old wound reopened. "Accidents can take any of us away at any time. Life is fragile. I don't want to lose you too, Simba."

Hearing his father talk like this, Simba knew that he had made him upset, and he felt very guilty for doing so. Mufasa's face was etched with anger - but along with that there was something else that Simba could sense. He could not understand that emotion but he could feel it. Walking to his father and leaning his small head on to Mufasa's leg, he nuzzled him gently. Seeing this, Mufasa's heart softened. It was something that he used to do with his very own father long ago. Reaching out with his other paw, he pulled his son close.

"My son..." his voice was a low rumble.

"Dad...I'm sorry, Dad," Simba apologised, his words sincere. He wasn't going to do anything to make his Dad feel this way again.

"Promise me that you are never going to scare me like that again," Mufasa said, leaning down and nuzzling his son.

"I promise," Simba said, those simple words meaning a lot to a worried father. Mufasa, hugging him close, gave a sigh of relief. Hearing his father sigh, Simba snuggled into his mane, hugging onto Mufasa's head. Mufasa chuckled gently.

"What are you doing, son?"

"I'm checking how thick your mane is..." Simba said, tugging on a few strands between his paw. "One day, I will have to grow one as thick as yours!"

Mufasa lit up with a loud laugh. "I bet your mane...will be even thicker than mine!" He grabbed Simba up, messing up his tuft of fur that sat atop his head.

"Ahh! Dad, _Dad_! Simba gave a cub roar, struggling out of his father's playful grasp. Once he slipped out, he started running, playing a small game of tag with the huge lion. Seeing a chance, Simba leapt on to his father's mane again, playfully biting onto his ear and tugging on it as hard as he could. Mufasa only laughed, gently swatting his son off.

"Dad?" Simba asked.

"Yes, son?"

"We'll always be pals, right?"

_We'll always be pals, right?_ Once upon a time, a dark furred lion cub close to him had said those words, radiating with brotherly love. But this time, instead of another stab to his heart, Mufasa smiled.

"Look at the stars, Simba."

"Yeah I see them," Simba said, curious as to what his father was about to say.

"Look son, the Great Kings are up there, watching us..." Simba nodded, listening with interest as the night went on and the crickets sang their songs. The night air was chilling, but here with his father, both of them snuggled up, it was very warm indeed.

* * *

The sun was beginning its blazing fall from favour, a blazing ripple of orange light fanning out in the wake of its descent. The land was simultaneously ablaze with light and shrouded in the deepest shadows. Kujasi spent several minutes observing this with a look of contemplation. An observer would be forgiven for thinking that the Lion was caught up in the stunning beauty of one of nature's oldest miracles. But Kujasi did not see the sunset as the fiery soul of the world, he did not admire the contrast between light and shadow, he did not ponder his own insignificance before such a powerful reminder of the sheer undeniable glory of the Great Kings.

No, Kujasi was blind to this. All he saw was the opportunity offered by the darkness which would shield him from hostile eyes. His reflections were in fact calculations on how to avoid being silhouetted against the sun and how many hours were left until he reached the Pride. He estimated that it was a six hour journey and he had been traveling for at least four. He did allow himself a moment of sentimentality though - his father had loved watching the sunset. Kujasi had made sure to join him on a suitably spectacular one before slicing his throat.

He could remember how the blood gleamed in the sun. He could remember how the thick, red liquid flowed and choked the life out of the one that he called 'father'. But as fast as those thoughts approached him he pushed them away, focusing on the vast landscape of acacia trees and dry grass that lay before his eyes. The scenery rarely changed, although he was a rouge and had been to a few places in his lifetime. Always travelling, occasionally resting. But now a land, a lush land teeming with life, was opening an opportunity for his Pride.

As the sun sank lower in the sky, Kujasi moved steadily back to his leader. Coming closer, he could hear sharp noise piercing the air. Celebrations? But as he got closer it all got clearer - they were not cries of joy.

Ever cautious he slowly worked his way around a small mound, topped by a tree. Low to the ground and concealed by grass, he observed the scene before him. He recognised his Pride. Three Lions and three Lionesses, he also counted two other Lions and a Lioness that he did not recognise. Judging by the fearful looks and how the Lioness was sobbing by the body of a dead Lion, they were not new additions to the Pride. He counted two more corpses, both of which were Lionesses.

Satisfied that the situation was under control he stood up and advanced towards his King to make his report, and casually noted that the two Lions that were alive were in fact adolescents with tufts of hair that did not quite deserve to be called manes. By the look of the bloody scratches and torn, roughed up fur, he knew they had fought. But obviously not well enough.

His Pride mates looked up warily at the sound of Kujasi's footsteps, but their looks of suspicion faded away when they realised who it was. Noticing who it was, King Jehanum signalled for Kujasi to wait.

Looking up at his King, Kujasi could not help but admire the stronger, bigger muscles on the older lion. Signs of age were drawn in wrinkles across his aging face, but King Jehanum was in his prime. His maroon eyes had watched the death of many lions, and the wrinkles across his forehead gave him a permanent fierce expression. With a mane that was a deep brown and fur the colour of desert sand, Jehanum was a sight to behold. And when he spoke, his voice was a rough one of an older person, but low enough to sound intimidating.

"I am going to make a deal with you," he rumbled, frowning at the sight of the two adolescents. "Your sister over here is too pretty of a lioness to go to waste...yet you two fight like _weaklings_," he growled, and walked up to the pair.

"No, please don't touch them! Please!" The Lioness that was sobbing looked up and shouted at him.

"Silence!" He roared. "You Lionesses are always so noisy!"

Turning back to the pair, he grabbed the throat of one of them with his paw, choking him and pinning him down to the ground.

"How does the idea of a fight...excite you?"

"A fight?" The Lion asked in surprise, gaining an irritated squeeze around the throat.

"Yes, a fight. You see, I have certain needs and my dear Tauni... well she's fed up. I think for the good of our relationship we should take a break from each other, see other creatures." The King said, matter-of-factly as if he was telling a friend about some minor domestic issue.

The pinned Lion's puzzlement briefly overcame his fear. What in the name of the Great Kings was this mad Lion talking about?

At this point Jehanum turned and gave a pointed look at the young Lioness. Barely out of her teens, she flinched at his gaze as if it was fire.

"And I have to say, your sister really is a fine young thing, I remember what if feels like when their young -" The King said sinisterly before his captive interrupted.

"No! You sick piece of - _aacch_!" The Lion shouted in revulsion before a paw blow to the throat shut him up.

Jehanum looked down in contempt at the younger Lion who was clutching his throat and gasping for air.

"Didn't your father tell you not to interrupt? Guess he was a useless parent as well as a weakling... and that brings me back to the point. I'm disappointed; you see, we spent over a week tracking your pathetic little Pride. We watched and lurked, planning when and how to strike, and frankly I can't help but feel let down. I was expecting him to provide some entertainment." He said wistfully.

The younger Lion had recovered enough to look in shock and increasing fear at the lunatic that held his life in his paws. Jehanum only continued.

"Instead your old man went down almost embarrassingly quickly. Same for the other two Lionesses. Hell, we had it so easy that we actually took you two alive just because you were too weak to be of any threat. So now I need something to make up for it. _You,_ to be precise."

"Me?" He asked fearfully.

"Yes, you and your brother. My proposition is simple. You will fight each other until one of you kills the other."

"Your insane, you twisted monster." The other brother yelled out.

"Pity your claws weren't as sharp as your tongue... or Daddy might still be around." Jehanum taunted before continuing. "Still I can see that you care more for your brother than your sister."

"What the hell are you talking about!" The other Lion growled but his sibling's eyes were widening in realisation.

"I'm not a Lioness, so I can't say for sure - but I'd say getting raped by your father's killer before being shared out amongst the Pride is a lot worse than dying quickly in a battle at a loved one's claws."

"You - you _monster_!"

Kill? Kill his brother to save his sister? Nothing in his short life had prepared the Lion for anything like this. It was either one choice or another.

"No, please don't do it!" The Lioness cried, but she was quickly silenced by a lion who struck her hard across her face.

"No...Chura - we are going to protect you until the day we die. That is what we promised our father," the other Lion who wasn't getting pinned down by Jehanum spoke up. His eyes did not mirror those of his brother. There was a coldness to them, for he had made his choice. "Come Korofi. Let us fight... I love you."

"This can't be..." Korofi shook his head, not believing what was happening. He closed his eyes tight, convinced that it was a nightmare. But when he reopened them, the nightmare in front of him did not fade awa, painfully anchoring him to the reality of the situation. "Msaada, please..." he spoke, "there has to be another way!"

"Of course there is," Jehanum answered coldly. "Lionesses, take her away," he said, gesturing to the Lioness who was sobbing and struggling and screaming.

"No!" Msaada, the older of the two brothers, roared in protest. "Korofi. Do not be a coward. Stand up and fight me!"

In the darkest of times, his brother was showing his true nature. He would go to great lengths to protect his sister, but at the cost of another life - his own brother. It was not the wisest decision that Korofi had seen. Words of protest died on his lips. If one of them was going to die today, he would rid the world of at least one monster. He didn't trust Msaada to keep his sister safe.

"If I kill him, what happens?" He asked.

"I give my solemn word under the eyes of the Great Kings and Nina herself that I will not lay a single paw on your sister once the victor has ended his brother's life." Jehanum's sheer malicious cruelty gleamed in his eyes and it was terrifying.

Korofi slowly got to his paws. He thought about attacking the monstrosity besides him but knew that it would be pointless. He'd seen him in combat, and besides, he had obligations to his sister and the memory of his father. The thing that scared him most, the thing that made him want to curl up and cry his heart out - wasn't fear of pain nor grief. It was... just how quickly he found himself eyeing up his brother for weak spots. Just how quickly he had come to terms with fratricide. And just how much more he valued his own life than that of the brother he had loved, fought and played with for his entire existence.

The two siblings faced each other, drawing claws and roaring, thinking silent prayers for forgiveness and victory.

The air stood very still, the invisible strings of tension drawing out on the silence as the brothers eyed each other down. Their sister Chura was shouting in the background but that was a sound that both of them pushed to the back of their minds. This was wrong, thought Korofi. So very, very wrong. But the ferociousness in the eyes of his brother told him that there was no going back. With a sudden leap, Msaada attacked his brother. His own kin.

Korofi was lucky and fast enough to dodge the deadly blow that nearly struck into his skull. Stepping to the side quickly, he intercepted Msaada's paw with his own and tossed it to the side, throwing his brother off balance.

No, this was not a fight for play between two brothers. This was a fight to the death.

Now in the heat of battle Korofi saw Msaada as an opponent. A Lion to beat down and defeat.

Thinking these thoughts caught him off guard slightly for the shortest of seconds, and in a flash Msaada was on top of him, pinning his back to the ground with claws outstretched and jaws ready for the kill. Korofi knew where it was going, and he lashed back with his own teeth, fiercely defending his throat. The brothers struggled for a while, trying to best each other and go for the killing hold. Roaring determinedly, Korofi slashed at his opponent's eyes, temporarily blinding him and gaining a loud roar of pain. Seeing how much it worked, Korofi rapidly gave him quick cuts along his face, drawing lines of blood that flowed down his muzzle and landed on Korofi himself.

Hot, warm and fresh blood. The very same blood that coursed through him was dripping onto him.

But the attacks were to no avail. Msaada showed no signs of weakening, much less letting go of his tight hold on Korofi. His jaws were still as dangerous and now they looked even more so with all the coating of his own blood. Seeing that there was no choice, Korofi knew that this had to be done slowly. Without thinking for another second, he brought his own teeth down onto his brother's leg.

The effect was almost instantaneous. His brother cried out in pain. But Korofi was deaf to it, his instinct to kill taking over his mind. Clamping his jaws down even harder, he was almost satisfied to hear a small crack. This was it. It was nearly done. Pushing his own teeth to the limit, he opened it for the slightest moment and brought it down hard. A sickening snap was heard, and Korofi pulled backwards on Msaada's paw, causing his opponent to fall forwards.

Growling, he shoved the other lion off and stood up, haunches raised high. There on the ground was a Lion, making a terrible noise of pain that would have chilled any normal onlooker to the bone. It was only then that he realised that the injured lion was yelling something at him.

"Please!" The lion was literally crying, tears streaming down his face, mixing with the blood on his muzzle. "Korofi please! We don't have to do this! I take my words back!"

"Finish him!" King Jehanum roared. "Show him who the stronger Lion is!"

His mind still razing from his burst of instinct, Korofi, wild-maned and snarling, came forward to deliver the finishing blow.

His brother's pleas were cut short when Korofi's jaws closed around his throat. There was a sickening noise as Korofi twisted his head violently from side to side before jerking away, taking a chunk of his brother away with him. His brother's heart beat on for several seconds in vain, and hot blood spurted out of the gaping wound. The victorious Lion looked down at the ruin that was his brother; the eyes still wide open, frozen with an expression of pain and terror. Korofi stood there in complete shock. After the raw adrenaline it was as if his mind had thrown a switch. Suddenly he was swaying and dizzy with tiredness, his mind swept away by the enormity of what he had done.

Slowly he noticed a pressure on his side that tapped lightly and repeatedly. Looking up, he saw Jehanum patting him gently in congratulations. Korofi gradually became aware of the congratulatory roars as the savage Pride cheered his victory.

"So, not quite the weakling I thought you were. Guess at least one of you had to be a real Lion."

Korofi couldn't make himself respond – his only reaction was to throw up on the corpse of his brother. Jehanum sighed in distaste.

"Now is that anyway to treat... actually go ahead he deserves it. Pathetic waste of fur." He laughed before spitting onto the body.

Korofi wanted to strike him, but that rage like any other emotion quickly faded. His world now only consisted of getting his sister out of there. She would probably hate him. _He_ would probably hate him, but he couldn't let his brother die in vain.

"Just let us go." He said finally, not able to come up with anything more sophisticated.

"Ah, of course. Time to release you." Jehanum said with cold cruelty.

Korofi didn't have time to react as he was smashed to the ground by a paw to the head and then felt sharp claws rake his gut, cutting deep into him and sliding past an organ. He screamed in pain and shock.

"Oooh, that looked like it hurt." Jehanum commented as his victim started to black out. Noticing that, the King frowned once more.

"Oh no you don't." Jehanum said, clawing him across the face. "Stay awake for just a little while longer." He said soothingly.

By this point a dirty-gold Lion with a light brown mane was dragging Chura.

"You... promised." Korofi choked out.

"I swore that I wouldn't lay a paw on your sister. I can wait a while for my enjoyment. Shetani here on the other hand..." He clarified.

The new Lion grinned wickedly as he shoved the poor lioness to the ground.

"Don't be gentle, take as long as you want. Make sure he gets to see the worst of it though. I think he has about an hour left with that wound. If she dies first - kill the idiot."Jehanum said pointing at the wounded Lion, before walking away. Kujasi walked after him to make his report.

The Korofi managed to gasp a question.

"Why?"

The King stopped and turned to the broken Lion.

"Because I felt like it and you weren't strong enough to stop me. That's another lesson your daddy should have taught you. Glad I could be of service." He explained simply before striding off once more, Chura's screams a pleasant melody in his ears.

He had indeed gotten his share of entertainment for today – now he hoped that Kujasi would bring him even more.


	10. The Calm

_**Chu10: **_***Does a zombie walk***

_**Rarrrghhh….**_

**Hah!**

**You guys probably thought we were dead, huh? **

**Well actually maybe only me. My life in the past two months has been an onslaught of projects after projects, and now that the school holidays are here, along comes a job. I love my life. *sigh***

**I apologise to you readers and to my partner for the delay of this chapter. Sorry guys! I really do owe you an apology for the wait. And well, here it is. A chapter! Please enjoy and review – and feel free to tell me that I am an ass because I delayed this chapter for so long. And tell my partner he is awesome because he sat through a lot of my...witchiness. You know, change the W around a bit. And because he did a lot of the composing on this one.**

_**Emerald dreamer96:**_

_**Ahhhh! It's alive!**_

_**But yeah been a while and I've had some stuff going on as well. **__**(thanking a few different gods not as much as my awesome partner) But we're back with another chapter and hopefully next one won't take so long.**_

_**Anyway this chapter should hopefully be a good one, towards the end some language and themes may be a bit unsettling but nothing too offensive I hope.**_

* * *

"I spy, with my two eyes...something that looks brown."

"That's me, Mchanga."

"Oh," the sandy pelted cub sighed. "Guess that was too easy."

"My turn," his companion said. "Umm...I spy, with my two eyes, something blue."

"There's nothing in this den that is blue!"

"Well grumpy-paws, you would see it if you look outside!"

Mchanga followed Pepo's gaze, looking out of the cave's mouth. The only thing he saw was the ledge of Pride Rock - and a whole expanse of sky. Bright, sunlit blue sky.

"You moron, you made it too obvious!" Mchanga grumbled. "This game is getting slow..."

"Yeah," Pepo nodded. "Well guess what? We're grounded. There's nothing fun to do when you are grounded."

"Unless...we sneak out of the cave!" Said Mchanga, gaining him a smack on the head from Pepo.

"No! Queen Sarabi will make sure that you cry like a baby by the end of the day. Don't be dumb, Mchanga!"

Rubbing his head, Mchanga sighed. He and his best friend - well, maybe a little more than best friends than he dared admit - were grounded under orders of Simba's mother. Following the events of the previous day, they knew that they were lucky. Had King Mufasa been any angrier, none of them would fancy what was to come next.

"But I'll die of boredom!" Mchanga proclaimed melodramatically.

"Don't make jokes like that! Not after... what almost happened." Pepo said, clearly upset.

Mchanga shuddered slightly at the unwelcome memories, but wanted to make an effort to cheer Pepo up.

"Relax, I'm alive aren't I? Those Hyenas knew not to mess with Mchanga, the Valiant of Pride rock."

Pepo snorted.

"Valiant? Then that must have been some other cub that peed himself back at the cave."

Mchanga felt himself go red beneath the fur and Pepo immediately realised she had put a paw in it.

"Relax you idiot. I know you're the bravest Lion around. Those Hyenas were lucky Simba convinced them to let you two go before you kicked their butts."

Mchanga smiled again, his ego restored.

"Nobody messes with Mchanga the Valiant." He boasted jokingly.

Pepo smiled, but Mchanga missed the glint in her eye.

"Nobody...except Pepo the Ferocious!" She yelled before tackling him to ground.

The cubs rolled around yelling and wrestling until they landed in a sprawl at the feet of a Lioness. She growled at them and stomped past, killing the playful mood.

"Somehow I get the feeling we aren't exactly popular right now." Pepo sighed.

"They can't stay mad at us forev - " Mchanga began to ask before stopping, a dark look taking over his face.

Pepo turned to see what he was looking at and saw silhouetted against the cave entrance stood a very nervous looking Mheetu.

Mchanga let out a low growl drawing and flinch from Mheetu, Pepo put a paw across his chest to stop him leaping forward. She was angry herself but didn't want Mchanga getting punished again. Instead, she turned back to face the cream coloured cub.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"I... err...I came to talk to you."

"We're grounded. We're not supposed to talk to any other cubs. Not even snitches." Pepo replied harshly.

Mheetu's ears drooped and his head lowered.

"I came to say sorry."

Mchanga spoke for the first time since seeing Mheetu enter the den.

"Really?" His voice was curious but his thoughts were carefully hidden.

"Yes, really!" Mheetu said eagerly. "I feel really, really bad about it. So I'm sorry."

"Well I suppose that's that then."

"Really?" Mheetu asked happily.

"Of course! Hear that Pepo? The little hairball feels really bad about ratting us out. He even said sorry for getting us grounded! I feel better about the King hating my guts already. Why, I barely even care whether or not any of the Lionesses will trust me near the cubs again. After all, the cub that messed up my life by selling me out in under a minute feels bad about being such a pathetic loser." Mchanga said with crushingly malicious sarcasm.

Mheetu stood stunned.

"But..."

"Just get lost already, go have fun with the others, if they'll speak to a snitch like you." Mchanga said before turning away.

Mheetu felt like crying. He looked to Pepo for support but she just shook her head sadly.

"Please I'm sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Well there is one little thing that you can do for me." Mchanga hinted lightly.

"What?"

"Go jump off Pride rock." Mchanga said contemptuously.

Mheetu stood there stunned and turned away before stopping.

"If I do it... will you be my friends again?"

"What?!" Pepo and Mchanga asked in complete shock.

"If I go and jump of the top, will that be enough?"

The cubs stared at him in amazement for almost a minute before Mchanga finally reacted.

"Mheetu... you, are an _idiot_." He said in disbelief, enunciating on each and every word. But no one could miss the grin that gradually spread across his face.

"You really would have done it wouldn't you?" Pepo asked.

"...Yes, I really messed up." Mheetu said after a moment of thought.

"And you think killing yourself would somehow make things better?" Pepo asked incredulously.

"Killing myself?!" Mheetu asked in shock.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's a long way down. What did you think would happen?"

"I didn't really, I was just thinking about making you guys like me again."

"Mheetu my empty headed friend. That is the cheesiest and stupidest thing I've ever heard." Mchanga said bluntly but there was definitely a smile on his muzzle.

Mheetu beamed despite the insult. He had heard the words 'empty headed friend' and that was all that mattered to the cub. He eagerly scampered up to his friends, but before they could do anything else, a stern voice interrupted them.

"And just what are you doing in here?" Sarafina asked, looking at her son and then the older cubs, frowning at Mchanga. "You know the rules. These two are not to leave the cave and are not allowed to talk to any of you."

"I... err…"

"From now on neither Sarabi nor I are going to be relaxed when it comes to punishing you cubs. Some discipline will do you good." Sarafina said, her usual soft voice harsh. The near deaths of her cubs had made her quite protective.

"Don't punish him! I told him to come in. He was just too scared of me to say no." Pepo lied urgently.

Sarafina raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"No, I-" Mheetu began to protest, but Pepo hastily interrupted.

"Yes. That's what happened."

Sarafina couldn't resist a small smile, some of her characteristic good cheer returning.

"I see. Well then, I can only think of one suitable punishment." She hinted ominously.

"What?"

"You're super grounded."

"What?" The cubs asked in puzzlement.

"It's obvious that you two can't be trusted to go unsupervised, so from now on someone needs to keep an eye on you." Sarafina explained before turning to Mheetu. "Can I count on you to keep these two trouble makers in line? I could be gone all day. I need a cub who absolutely won't be tempted to help them have fun during their punishment."

Mheetu took a second before smiling.

"Of course you can! No fun at all in this cave while I'm around. If they try anything I'll kick their butts!" He boasted jokingly.

"Oh Nooo! You can't leave us with this brute, we're sorry, please don't hurt us Mheetu." Pepo begged melodramatically.

Mheetu seemed to consider it. "Well only if you... Jump 10 times!"

Sarafina smiled as the cubs did so and left them to their game. It was hard to imagine that those cubs could sneak across the border and face down Hyenas one day only to play such cubbish games the next. Still, she wasn't complaining. She hoped they never grew out of it, if it meant that they wouldn't put themselves in danger again.

* * *

Grounded, grounded, grounded. Why were they even grounded?

_I mean, we did come back in one piece,_ Malka thought to himself. Laying his head down onto his paws, he sighed and looked lazily at a rock. Beside him lay his sister, Nala. Mheetu had disappeared into the den somehow, leaving the both of them out on the sunbathing rocks, beside many Lionesses.

A cheerful voice broke the lazy atmosphere. "Hey Nala."

"Oh hey Simba!" Nala's face immediately brightened up at the sight of her friend. He always seemed to hold a spirit as bright as his fur, and he knew all the fun things to do. But what Malka saw was otherwise.

"Aren't you grounded, _Prince_ Simba?"

Simba turned to the brown-pelted cub. "No I am not, my humble subject."

Hearing this, Malka rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't be a subject under a Prince like you."

"Aww come on Malka! I'm just kidding. I'm grounded like you."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, where's the little snitch?"

"What little snitch?" Malka's eyebrows lowered in suspicion.

"Well you know. Your stupid brother."

"My _what_?!"

"I said, your stupid brother."

"Mheetu is not stupid. Unlike you." Malka acidly retorted.

"He's not stupid, he's _really_ stupid," Simba sighed. "He ratted us out! If he didn't say a thing everyone would still be fine. You, Malka, have a moron for a brother."

"Take that back!" Malka snarled, leaping up to face Simba in a crouch. Simba only laughed.

"Nope."

"Take. That. Back!"

"Never!"

That was it. Malka lost it. Leaping at Simba, he brought the golden cub down into a wrestle. Growling angrily, Malka pounded Simba with his forepaws. Nala jumped up, shocked at the sudden flurry of action.

"Guys! Malka, Simba, stop it! Stop fighting!" She cried, her eyes darting here and there, finding a weak spot in the tussle to break the fight up.

"Guys, guys! Do want to stay grounded for the rest of your lives?!" Nala asked noticing the Lionesses stirring and knowing she only had a few minutes at most before someone came over.

Sighing she decided that if someone was going to knock some brains into her idiot friend and idiot brother it might as well be her. She pounced onto her brother knocking him to the ground instantly. She heard Simba laughing behind her, rolling her eyes she kicked him with a rear paw to the face, not hard enough to hurt but it definitely shut him up...for about three seconds.

"Nala! What was that for?" He asked angrily.

"Why did you help him?!" Malka said from beneath her.

"Because you idiots were going to get us in more trouble." Nala said before continuing. " Simba, Mheetu is my brother, he shouldn't have snitched but if you make him feel worse than he already does I will kick your butt so hard that you'll wish those Hyenas ate you." She glared at him, gaining a satisfying flinch before she turned to her brother.

"And what is your problem? This isn't about you helping Mheetu, this is about hurting Simba. Sure he can be annoying sometimes but he's a fun cub! Why do you have to fight with him over everything?"

"Because he's a spoilt brat! Just because his dad is the King, he acts like he owns the place."

"Well one day I will own the place," Simba pointed out.

"Would you two jus... oh forget it, I'm going to go get a bath. I'm worried the stupid is contagious," Nala said before striding off.

"Hey Nala, wait up!" Malka called. He started pacing after her, but not before turning to Simba and giving him a glare. It only refuelled his anger once more, because Simba gave him a raspberry.

"I'm watching you," Malka said.

"So am I," Simba grinned cockily.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Nala moaned.

* * *

Nala's mood did not improve at all. What was she to do, being stuck with two boy cubs who wouldn't think about how much trouble they were in if they got caught. Boys were so stupid at times! When she went to find her mother, she was not with the other Lionesses. Furaha had called her back.

"But I was only going to look for my mum," She protested.

"Sorry Nala, but on the King's orders, you aren't allowed out of our sight," Furaha said.

"But...grrr," Nala seethed in frustration.

What had she done to deserve this? Oh yeah... she remembered. But still this was getting ridiculous. Perhaps sensing her frustration Furaha spoke again.

"I'll come with you," Furaha offered.

Nala knew that the Lioness was being kind but she still couldn't help but be irritated at the offer. What was she, a new born? Needing a Lioness to walk her back to her mummy. She knew better than to be rude to Furaha, because she was in enough trouble as it was.

"No thanks, I think I'll wait for her," She said. The words were polite - the tone less so.

"Don't worry dear; it won't be for too much longer... at least I don't think it will be." Furaha said sympathetically.

Nala went back to the boys who had by a minor miracle not started fighting yet. She looked at them expectantly.

"What?" Asked Simba.

"Why aren't you two fighting yet?" Nala asked.

"Because you said not to and there are way too many Lionesses around." Malka explained, matter-of-factly. Wait...didn't his sister just tell them not to fight? What in the world was going on?

"Fine, let's go a bit further away."

"I thought you didn't want us to fight?" Malka asked, getting more and more confused by the second.

"Argh, is it so hard to ask for a bit of action around these parts?" Nala sighed, frustrated. Being grounded was definitely not something she loved. "Let's just play 'Hunting'. You two can be the antelope."

"Yeah!" Simba lit up with a huge smile on his face. "Watch out Nala, this antelope has antlers!"

"You mean horns," Malka snickered. "Dumbass."

"5...4...3..." Nala started counting down. Immediately, the two cubs started sprinting in different directions, not noticing that a couple of the Lionesses shifted slightly to keep them in view, nor the blue hornbill that circled in the sky above. "I'm gonna get you!" She smirked to herself, eager to take either one of them down.

"Young Master, Nala, and Malka! Where are you flying off to?" Zazu cried. "In case it slipped your mind, you are supposed to be grounded!"

Simba glanced up at Zazu, pulling a funny face before he continued sprinting off with Nala hot on his tail.

"Don't ignore me that way, Simba! Come back here! If Mufasa finds that you're not on the sunbathing rocks, you and I will be in deep trouble!"

As Simba started laughing loudly, Nala took her chance and pounced, knocking him off his feet and sending the both of them rolling. In a mere few moments, Nala shoved Simba's shoulders down, effectively holding him in a grip.

"Pinned ya!"

"No fair! Zazu was distracting me!"

"Aww you poor thing, Simba, now the huntress has to kill her prey," Nala said mischievously, unsheathing her claws.

"But the antelope...has antlers! Rarrrgh!" Simba struggled, and the both started to play-fight. All the while, Zazu was watching them and getting quite annoyed by the fact that the cubs were deaf to his words.

"Oh, for the sake of everything that moves in the Circle of Life, would you two lovebirds listen to a poor bird like me?"

He was interrupted by yet another voice, coming from Malka. "Nah, those two are too in love to hear you."

Nala heard her brother, and immediately stopped her tussle with Simba, choosing to pick on him. "Look, another antelope!"

"Hey!" Malka laughed, but was immediately attacked, and the three cubs started a whole new sequence of rough play. A huntress, an antelope, and an antelope with - antlers. Zazu squawked, heavily annoyed.

"Would you three just listen to me?!"

The trio fell on their backs, laughing. Simba looked at Zazu, his expression highly amused. "Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start!"

"Hah, no one will take orders from a little furball like you!"

"Not the way I see it," Simba leapt up, snapping his teeth at Zazu and making him hop back in fright.

Simba puffed out his chest, starting on a tune.

"I'm gonna be a mighty King, So enemies beware!"

"Well I've never seen a King of beasts with quite so little hair!" Zazu plucked on his tuft, making Malka laugh.

"I'm gonna be the main event, like no King was before!" Simba challenged. "I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ROAR!"

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing..."

"Oh I just can't wait, to be King!" Simba sprang up, singing at the top of his lungs and running off with Nala and Malka hot on his tail. Catching on to the fun rhythm of things, Nala joined in, harmonising with Simba.

"No one saying do this!" "No one saying be there!" "No one saying stop that!" "No one saying - " "See here!"

"We gon' run around all day!" Nala sang.

"We gon' do it _all my way_!" Simba belted out proudly.

Malka snorted in contempt, adding a sarcastic tune of his own. "Well for a Prince as dumb as you, you think you got it done?"

"When I'm King, I'll kick you out so we get all the fun!" Simba and Nala laughed loudly.

"If this is where you guys are going, count me out! Out of the Pride, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about!"

"Oh Malka, you can barely even siiiiiing!" Simba mocked. "Oh I just can't wait, to be King!"

"Oh he just can't wait, to be King!" Nala echoed.

"Oh he just can't wait, for a beating!" Malka laughed.

"Oh I just can't, wait to be to be Ki – Ummpf!" Simba sang before running straight into something. He looked up in shock to see a Lion standing above him, a very familiar, very angry looking Lion.

"Uh... Hi dad, fancy meeting you here." Simba chuckled nervously.

"I was about to say the same thing." Mufasa said in his deep serious voice, which to Simba symbolised deep serious trouble.

Malka and Nala, who caught up in seconds, looked in shock and then nervousness at the King.

"Simba, what are you doing here?" Mufasa asked.

"Well.. you see, we were kinda playing and singing and I kinda got a bit carried away."

"I meant, why are there no Lionesses with you. Sarabi told me that you would be under strict supervision whilst grounded."

"Ah, well, about that..."

"Simba!"

"Uh Sir... it was my idea." Nala said, sounding unusually small and nervous.

A pair of stern eyes glared at her, causing her to flinch. Malka stepped in front of his sister, to which Mufasa raised his brows.

Siblings, he thought to himself, feeling a little guilty. He knew how Malka would be protective of his sister. But what could he do with them? Naughty little cubs...

"The two of you better get home straight to your mother. I need to have words with my son."

Nala turned to Simba, giving him a look. Though she couldn't say it out loud, that glance spoke it for them - she wished him good luck. Simba nodded back, then turned to face his father.

"Dad, I - " A glare silenced him.

"Simba...what do I do with you..." The King rubbed his temples with his paws, sighing and looking at his son. Simba stayed silent, lowering his ears to his head. He knew how ferocious his father could get in a scolding - but he also knew how to play his way out by saying sorry.

"I'm sorry..."

Mufasa's expression turned from exasperated father to angry parent. "Don't use that on me, son. I have heard that word a lot. Sorry? Simba, I am disappointed in you. Have you not learnt your lesson? What do I need to do so that this gets into your head?"

Simba kept silent, not looking at his dad.

"Look at me when I talk to you, Simba!" Mufasa nearly roared. It was apparent that he was keeping his temper in check, but the cub knew that his father's temper may explode at any time. Slowly, he looked up to his father, two pairs of copper eyes meeting each other.

"What did I tell you to do?"

"Keep in sight of the Lionesses..."

"And you deliberately disobeyed me."

"I didn't mean to...I'm sorry!"

Mufasa snapped, only growing angrier. "You knew what you were doing, Simba. You are not a baby any more. Now follow me back to the den - and stay there until I let you out!"

"I - "

"I am not listening to your excuse this time," his father growled.

Though Simba had a sassy character, he knew better than protesting. Dejectedly, he followed his father back to Pride Rock.

* * *

The sun had sailed quite a distance across the sky before Mufasa came back to the Den after his patrol. Earlier in the day, he had left Simba there, and went back out to the grasslands.

"Had a rough day, dear?" the Queen spoke, nuzzling her mate as he came back into the den, golden light from the African sunset illuminating his back. Mufasa huffed in response.

"Where's our son?"

"Don't go too rough on him, Mufasa. He's only just a cub..."

"Yes, but a cub still has to learn that he is in the wrong!"

Sarabi nuzzled him once more, this time more of a comforting gesture. "He will learn Mufasa. He will grow up to be a wise and kind King like you."

Mufasa rolled his eyes, smiling and pulling back from his mate. His Queen was the one that always managed to cool off his fire. "Well? A wise and kind King needs to discipline his playful little Prince and teach him that disobeying his caretakers is wrong. I need have a talk with him."

"Mufasa," Sarabi tilted her head, giving him a smile, "by 'talk', you mean talk. I don't want to hear any shouting from you or I will come and get you boys personally."

"My love," the King chuckled, the sound a low rumble, "I promise."

He found Simba sulking and complaining at the back of the Den. That was to be expected. It was the sandy furred cub next to him, nodding sympathetically that refuelled Mufasa's dissipating temper. The cub sensed that he was approaching, and turned his head upwards to face him.

Mchanga looked up to see the King. His frame towered over him, and his breathing was slow and heavy. The King did not hold a friendly stance – he was intimidating, even. However, maybe it was his promise to Sarabi or guilt stirred by the look of terror in the cub's eyes - but Mufasa did not roar or yell or do anything worse. Instead, he simply told him to get out. Mchanga obliged, immediately darting out of the den. Simba looked guiltily at his friend's back before he found himself staring into those circles of fire. His mouth dropped open slightly. He was, if anything, more scared than Mchanga had been. Mufasa let out a sigh and it was like blowing out his anger, making it dissipate into the air. Pinching his eyes shut, he then opened them once more and turned to his son.

"Simba... why do you do it?" He asked after collecting his thoughts.

"What?"

"Misbehaving. You put yourself in danger. You drive us crazy. You disregard your teacher."

"No... of course not." Simba said quickly.

"Then why? There must be some reason that you never listen. What is it? Have I angered you? Are you doing it on purpose to drive your parents mad?"

"What? No! I don't do it to make you mad, I promise."

"Then why?" Mufasa pressed.

"I just... I don't know, I just try to have fun. There are too many rules."

"The rules are there for a reason, Simba."

"What reason? To keep me bored?" Simba said bitterly, turning his head away from his father.

"To keep you safe." His father asserted.

"Safe? Yeah I'm safe. Safe from playing with my friends, safe from going anywhere on my own, safe fro - " Simba listed before Mufasa cut him short.

"Simba!" Mufasa's voice rose a notch.

Simba stopped, but his expression remained downcast. Mufasa sighed.

"Once you prove you can be trusted you will be allowed more freedom again." He promised.

"What about seeing Mchanga and Pepo? If I promise to be good can I hang out with them again?" Simba asked hopefully.

Mufasa sighed once more this time, much deeper than before and when he spoke again there was a definite note of regret in his tone.

"I didn't separate you from your friends to punish you; I did it because Mchanga and Pepo put you in danger. They're a bad influence on you and a dangerous one. They nearly got themselves and the rest of you killed... Simba, if it wasn't for their age they would have been banished."

"Banished? But... they just showed us a cool place. They didn't know that there would be Hyenas there!" Simba protested.

"They knew that the crossing the river was against the laws of the land. The punishment for breaking the law is harsh. It has to be, if the law does not inspire fear it will not inspire respect... at least not amongst those who would break it. You are old enough now Simba, and I am sure you will understand these things if you're going to be King one day.

"I don't want to be King!"

A stunned silence stood between father and son.

"What?" Mufasa said, thrown off guard for a moment.

"I don't want to be King." Simba mumbled.

Mufasa blinked, surprise and another emotion still evident in his expression. "Why not?"

"I don't want to spend my life creating stupid laws."

Now Mufasa was getting impatient – but once more he remembered his promise to Sarabi. No shouting, he told himself. No shouting.

"What stupid laws?"

"Like which part of the land you cannot step out of. Like listening to a majordomo. Like keeping the Hyenas out of the Pride Lands even though they're really hungry." Simba fiddled with his paws.

The last part caught Mufasa off guard once more. Hyenas? Why would Simba care about that?

"Simba, the Hyenas are monsters and they were banished for a reason. You of all cubs should understand why they should be kept at paws length. They would have eaten you if you had given them half the chance."

"No. They wouldn't." Simba said firmly. "And they are not monsters!"

"Simba... If they had caught you, they would have shown no mercy." Mufasa said carefully. He had to keep it delicate; he didn't want to upset his son... or himself.

"Yes they would."

"No Simba, they would not have."

"Yes they would because they did, Dad!" Simba said angrily. "You don't understand! Just because you're an adult, doesn't mean –"

A deep growl rose from Mufasa.

"Hyenas are good creatures at heart!" Simba cried.

"They are _NOT_!"

"Mufasa!" Sarabi's voice thundered in the space of the den. Taking a deep breath, Mufasa steadied himself. No shouting, he thought. No shouting. He was here to talk to his son.

"Simba…"

"You don't understand!" Simba cried, tears nearly forming in his eyes.

"Now son…let us try to talk like grown lions. I promise not to shout at you. Would you do the same?"

The sudden change of tone did have an effect on the cub, which quieted down and nodded slowly and somewhat uncertainly.

"Are we both good now?" Mufasa asked, leaning down so that he was almost at Simba's eye level. Simba nodded again.

"Now tell me. Why? Why do you stand on the side of our enemies?"

"Because…because they let me go," Simba said, his voice choking up with tears. "They are good creatures, Dad. I met them in the cave and they let me go."

"You met Hyenas in the cave?" Mufasa's eyes widened. This came as a piece of shocking news to him. His son had met with those rabid animals. And he came back _alive_. All of a sudden, Mufasa was not sure what to do – cry out with relief and thank the Great Kings, or shout at his son as to why he did not tell him of this earlier. He was just sitting there, waiting to burst in either way.

"All of us did," Simba cut through his thoughts. "The leader…the girl…Shenzi? She said something about letting us go because my uncle would have wanted that..."

His uncle? Scar? Scar would have wanted the Hyenas to let Simba go? Now Mufasa was stunned once more. This evening was definitely full of shocking surprises. Scar associated with the Hyenas? How could that be -

"Who is my uncle, Dad?"

Mufasa said nothing, only staring into thin air. His thoughts were ringing loudly through his head.

"Dad?"

"Come here, Simba."

Cautiously, Simba moved over to his father. "What?"

Mufasa pulled him close. "Son…I am so glad you are safe. I was so afraid I would lose you."

Simba returned his father's embrace, surprised at the sudden change of mood. "Come on Dad. The Hyenas really are nice creatures."

Beside him, Simba felt his father tense – then felt him relax with a sigh. "Yes Simba. I am glad they are."

"So…would you let them in to eat? They are really hungry Dad…it's not fair for them to stay out there."

Mufasa closed his eyes. "I will think about it, Son. I will think about it."

* * *

Away in the distance, not far off from the Pride Lands, mountains stood tall and majestic, their broken plateaued peaks forming a vertical bridge from the shadow swept earth to the blood red sky. The sun was already almost hidden behind this great ancient ledge. The air hung heavy with death. It was as if the sky was really blood. But it was its poor earthly reflection that generated the stench. For thousands of strides from the base of the mountains lay a small lake of blood complete with still and ragged islands of flesh. But instead of the gentle lap of waves there was a storm of grunts, growls, gnawing, tearing, chewing and playful snarls and shouts.

The Pride of King Jehanum was a diverse bunch. Kujasi was the silent one, ever watching from the shadows. His cold eyes never stayed still as he bit quick small mouthfuls of his meal. Shetani – short, stocky, with a dirty-gold pelt and blue eyes that were wild with satisfaction as he tore bloody chunks out of a leg. The King himself was enjoying a particularly fine specimen of prey. Beside him was a cagey yellowish Lioness with blood red eyes and a sharp stripe running down her forehead, sitting with her two cubs who were roughly play-fighting over a scrap of meat. Two other Lionesses sat nearby, seemingly distant to the on goings of the group.

Finally, a young handsome looking Lion completed the small Pride. His name was Potea, and he was covered with a brown pelt. On his face, he held blue eyes, and he was crowned with a black mane that had yet to reach its full extent. His jaws came over his piece of meat, and he finished the last of it with a satisfied gulp.

"Best meat in weeks." He commented.

Kujasi didn't deign to reply, Shetani may not even noticed and two of the Lionesses had long since learned to keep their mouths firmly shut. The King however looked gleeful as he replied.

"Yes lad, and the meals are only going to get better where we're going. And not just the food." He commented sending a look at the two Lionesses.

His mate however beat him to it.

"Well if that's what you're after, I'm sure Potea would be happy to oblige." She said shooting a cruel look at the young Lion.

This drew laughs from Shetani and even Jehanum grinned. Potea blushed under his fur in embarrassment.

"Where are we going?" The young Lion asked eager to change the subject.

Jehanum's eyes took on a gleam of passion; he strolled up to the younger Lion wrapping a paw around his shoulders, ignoring how Potea flinched at his touch.

"Potea my young friend, we are going to fulfil a dream." He said mysteriously before continuing.

"Long ago my father would take me up to the mountain tops, and there he would tell me stories. You know, as fathers do. And as sons do I clung onto every word. Oh I'm sure you know the feeling, clutched tightly but gently watching those great paws point out stars and make shapes." Jehanum said wistfully.

One could be mistaken for thinking he was caught up in memories, but one could not be more wrong. The young lion felt himself grow cold and his guts clench. He knew the old bastard was doing it on purpose. Potea had betrayed his Pride. He had helped murder his father and his dreams would never let him forget it.

"One of my favourite stories, was of my great grandfather. He was not from Lizard Valley like the rest of our pathetic Pride. He had been a _King_! Until his sister and her hyena dung mate forced him into exile. Oh, the pride I felt when my father talked about how we would one day take back the lands owed to us, that one day we would return!"

Potea by this point was growing impatient but was far too scared to say so. Tauni the mate of Jehanum however had no such fear; she let out a loud yawn.

"Can't you save it for the cubs' bedtime? It would save me a lullaby." She said scornfully. Jehanum did not deign to acknowledge her. He continued talking, proudly telling his story to Potea.

"Then however, as all young cubs must, I realised that my parents, my family, my entire Pride... were pathetic. The lot of them, talking about past betrayals living of scraps in a tiny valley because the best lands were taken by others. They knew the local Prides were too strong, so they focussed their fantasies on a distant land nobody alive had ever seen.

"Eventually I couldn't take it. I left. I took up the life of a rogue. I could have killed my brothers and taken the throne but frankly it was beneath me. I remembered this land only as the first example of why the weak are to be despised. But then imagine my surprise when I heard that the Pride lands were much closer than I had thought!

"On a whim I sent Kujasi to have a look. And what did I find? Not only that there was in fact such a Kingdom, but that recently it had lost one of its Lions. At first I didn't think much of it. After all I was beyond such petty dreams. But the more I think about it, the more I consider the prize. The more I think _why not_? And so my young, guilty little traitor, I tell you that our destination and destiny is the famous _Pride lands_!" Jehanum proclaimed, his unusual cheerful mood making Potea even more uneasy.

Potea had never heard of the place and was a moment too slow in bringing up a suitably impressed mask. He was knocked off his paws by a thankfully claw less swipe to the face.

"Don't worry lad, you will soon realise just what I will lead you to, and maybe for once you will show a little gratitude." Jehanum said disdainfully.

"I am grateful!" Potea protested fearfully.

"Indeed." Jehanum said doubtfully, "well you can prove it in our next battle. It is going to be harder than usual. Fourteen Lionesses and a full grown Lion."

"Fourteen!" Potea spluttered in shock. Even Tauni and Shetani had looks of unease.

"Yes fourteen. Yes Lionesses. Did you think such a worthwhile prize would be easy?"

"No... but, we never take on more than eight and even then only if-ahhmf" Potea began to argue before a powerful paw knocked the wind out of him.

"Potea, do shut up." Jehanum said. "Any other objections?" he asked the group at large.

"We can take a bunch of fat Lionesses. Besides all the better, more _prizes_ than usual." Shetani said warming to the idea, tongue already licking his lips in anticipation.

"That's the spirit!" Jehanum said enthusiastically before looking down at Potea once more. "Tell you what, do well this time and I will let you have first pick in my place. About time you got around to having some, although I can't blame you for not wanting Shetani's leftovers."

Potea looked up in surprise, briefly showing a strange mix of surprise, disgust and just for a moment, anticipation. This was it. They were going to war. For a better future, he thought.

Where there is abundant food and so many healthy cub bearers, it was definitely going to be good – wasn't it?


End file.
